


Sounds Fake, but Okay

by MsAtomicBomb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Drama, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Nothing serious, Romance, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 44,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAtomicBomb/pseuds/MsAtomicBomb
Summary: Catalina Flores, or Kat, is your average university student. Among school, work and family life, she barely has time for a boyfriend, *specially* not after her last train wreck of a relationship. Her friends find it amusing to give her a dare. Fairly simple and innocent; make Kim Sung-jae smile. Easy right? What she didn't sign up for was him asking her to be his fake girlfriend. As empathetic as she is, she finds it hard to reject him. After all, it's just two weeks, what's the worst that can happen?------•------"Wait," she murmured, pushing him away. He was close, way too close. His scent was intoxicating and her head was spinning."Kat," he rolled his eyes, "it's just for two weeks, what's the worst that can happen?"Kat closed her eyes, relaxing against the wall that supported her."We need to make this look real," he whispered. Slowly, he leaned over her, his warm breath on her lips and his hand on her hips.Copyright ©2018 by msatomicbomb





	1. f o r e w o r d

_o_

 

_o_

_o_

_author's_ _note_  
This is my first ever multi chapter original work that I publish. I hope that you are all able to enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.

•

"It's just for two weeks, what's the worst that can happen?"

•

© 2018 by Aleja  
Any misuse or reproduction of this story or any part thereof will be classified as plagiarism and by law is prohibited.

•

**W A R N I N G**

  
May contain explicit language and angst.

•••

 

 **storyline by Aleja A.**  
**chapters: ~2,000 words**  
**started: September 3, 2018**  
**completed: •**


	2. p l a y l i s t

01\. [Yes to Heaven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcrEnvyw-Pw) \- Lana del Rey

02\. [Patience](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfSqY70Dl70) \- Lumineers

03\. [Fine China](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDWq_IKlFBQ) \- Lana del Rey

04. [One and Only](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-4gqm6Ah-A) - Cuco

05\. [Intro: Singularity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8npDG2ulKQ) \- Kim Taehyung

06\. [Lover Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HnLRrQ3RS4) \- Phum Viphurit

06\. [Hold Me Tight or Don't](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYv-MSO80MA) \- Fall Out Boy

07\. [Ribs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4qaeoz_7cyE) \- Lorde

08\. [Trátame Suavemente](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPwj2tJnBuk) \- Soda Estéreo

09\. [400 Lux](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWGQduke0tc) \- Lorde

10\. [Flowers in your Hair](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90sV4_wBv14) \- Lumineers

11\. [Golden Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_7od-1pcos) \- Midnight Youth

 


	3. c h a r a c t e r s

_cast_  
This is just a little page about the characters and how they are.

_ Catalina _

Colombian, short burgundy hair, smiles lots, silly.

_ Sung-jae _

Korean, no smiles, rich parents, full of sass and blushes.

_ Daniel _

Canadian, funny, snake, struggling GPA, debt ridden.

_ Andrea _

Spanish, smart-ass, nerd, geek, mom-friend.

_ Madeline _

English, adorable, sweet, fashionable, devious.

 


	4. o n e

_o_

     There are three things you need to know before you start this story:

1\. She'd had everything under control...until, well, she didn't.

2\. It wasn't supposed to get this complicated.

3\. She didn't think he'd actually fall for her.

     After all, it had all just started with a smile. A simple  _smile_. That's all he had to give her. Just one. How hard could it be? Clearly, it was but a joke to Catalina. She stood from the group table in the library, a triumphant smile on her own lips.

     This should be easy, she assured herself as she scoffed at the— _frankly_ —ridiculous dare. It was a common occurrence that Catalina and her friends, Andrea, Madeline and Daniel, dared each other out of the blue and most often than not, it was Catalina being dared since she was the one who always went through with anything they assigned. Thus, she soldiered on through the library, head held high and smirk plastered on her face. A smile? Really? What were they, five year-olds?

     The chatter of students over projects, assignments and school complaints filled the group study space as Catalina sat in front of her victim with expertise. The chair rolled back a little and she slowly brought it closer to the desk. She analyzed the young man, surprised he had yet to look up at her since she did just waltz into his personal square.

     "Hey," she smiled, leaning forward onto the desk and pushing a lock of burgundy hair behind her ear, "mind if I sit here?"

     The young man looked up between messy platinum bangs. Frowning, he blinked at her. "Whatever."

     Just a smile, she encouraged herself. "Whatcha doin'?"

     Returning his coffee brown gaze back down to the notebook before him, he frowned, "What does it look like?"

     "Studying." She deadpanned, "What for?" As soon as the words slipped from her mouth, she regretted it. There was a huge Biology textbook next to him, open to a page about DNA splicing.

     "Just art, you know, have a big painting to do." His voice came as a bitter scoff, "It's not as if I have a Biology textbook open."

     She frowned, her previously bright smile slowly fading, but she stopped it before it could get any worse. She tucked yet another strand of hair behind her ear, crossing her legs and leaning forward. "Mid-term?"

     His eyes shot up to meet her chestnut ones. "Yes," he spoke, giving her an annoyed expression; eyes slits and jaw protruding. "Would it kill you to leave me alone?"

     "I'm Catalina," she extended her hand towards him but seeing as he didn't take it, she retracted it, "It was nice talking to you, uhm... Mister...?" She expected him to reply with his name.

     "None of your business," he responded, "and it wasn't."

     She tittered, "Of course." Pushing her staticky burgundy hair away from her face, she stood from chair. "I'll see you around, mister Noyb."

     He looked at her; brow lifted and lopsided frown on his thin lips. His pen had slipped from his grasp and he blinked up at her. "What?"

She shrugged, "None of Your Business seems too long, people must give you a nickname, right?"

     He grimaced. Giving her one last glare, he turned back to his book.

     Strutting toward her friends that sat a few tables away, she had a smile of her lips. She winked just as she sat down at her seat. All her friends looked at her, expecting her to sigh in defeat but she didn't.

     "Uhm," Madeline gaped, "what happened?"

     Catalina shrugged, "Nothing, why?"

     "Exactly!  _Nothing_  happened. You were supposed to make him smile...and he didn't."

     "Looks like I won the bet." Daniel grinned, "Told you she couldn't do it. Where's my money at?"

     Catalina shrugged, "You didn't give me a time limit."

     Andrea groaned, setting her pen down on the desk. "Dares usually insinuate a one time go, unless otherwise stated."

     "Well, if you guys chose a better dare, I don't think this would've been a problem." She shrugged in response.

     "You're just scared to pay up!" Daniel accused. "And that you couldn't complete the dare!"

     Madeline placed her attention back to her laptop, a frown on her red lips, "Alright," she shrugged, "the next time you meet him, he has to smile. Or else." Her hands began typing away on her laptop, her blue eyes twinkled slightly, almost mischievously.

     "Or else what?"

     The blonde grinned. "Or else you're going to buy us lunch for the next month." She could see as the blood drained from Catalina's face. "Now, I should really finish this essay."

     "Crap! My hydro lab!" Catalina gasped, opening her backpack and pulling out her own laptop.

     Andrea tapped the table. "Wait! His name, what's his name?"

     The red-head huffed, "Noyb."

     "Ew, what kind of stupid name is that?"

     "He didn't want to give it to me. Said it was 'None of Your Business'." She quoted with bunny ears.

     "Jae," Daniel responded, lifting his chocolate eyes from his phone, "His name is Sung-Jae but he goes by just Jae."

     A brow lifted from the young women's parts, "What?" Andrea and Catalina spoke in unison while looking at one another.

     "I like it," Madeline mumbled, almost embarrassed. 

     "Wait." Catalina furrowed her brows. "How do you know his name?"

     Daniel smirked, running a hand through his brown hair. "He's in my Bio lab."

     She gasped, "You set me up! You knew he wasn't going to smile!"

     Daniel snickered, "You just figured that out now?"

     She glared at him, pulling a pen from her pencil case.

     " _Woah_! What do you think you're doing with that?"

     "My work?" She rolled her eyes and proceeded to pay undivided attention to the equations laid out before her.

**———•———**

     Stepping out of her class, Catalina swung her backpack over her shoulder and turned back to face Andrea, "Thanks for waiting up for me; you're the best!"

     "Yeah, well, who else am I going to have lunch with if Daniel and Maddie are in class. Did you have fun in the lab?"

     "Yeah! I liked flooding the city. It was a cool new experience, not something you do all the time, you know."

     Andrea laughed, "Of course you did. So, have you seen Jae yet?"

     " _No_ ," she groaned, "and I've looked everywhere for him!"

     "Have you checked the library?"

     "I've hung around there for, like,  _hours_  and there's been no sight of him. It's almost as if he fell off the face of the planet."

     Andrea shrugged, "Well, the campus is a little big and we do have like thirteen thousand students."

     "True," Catalina sighed, "but I've been working on some jokes so that I could get him to smile."

     "What type of jokes?"

     "Science puns, I've really tried hard and I've got a few up my sleeve."

     "Test them on me."

     "Well... They're sorta cheesy."

     "He'll find it cute, I think."

     "Hope so," Catalina bit her lip, "Worst case scenario he laughs at me and he smiles nonetheless. Well, here goes nothing. 'I'm going to knock off your SOx with these jokes', ah?"

     Andrea blinked. There was a long silence. She frowned, "Go ahead, pun me away."

    Catalina returned the frown, sighing, "That was the joke."

     Andrea furrowed her brows, "No?"

     "SOx? Get it? Like VOCs?"

     " _Aaahhh_... No,  _no_ , I don't get it."

     Catalina groaned, "VOCs are volatile organic compounds. Things like SO4, they cause all types or weather abnormalities and ruin the ozone layer."

     "Did I ask for a science lesson? Plus! He's a  _bio_ student not environment, how do you expect him to know that?"

     Catalina pouted, "You're so mean! I worked really hard on that one."

     "Got any other ones?" Andrea smiled, nudging her friend.

     "Really loving those genes there, who gave them to you?" Catalina wiggled her eyebrows, stopping to slap her knee as she gave a laugh.

     " _Oh god_ , they suck."

     "Give me a break, I'm trash at these things. I'm more of the making a fool of myself kind, okay?"

     "Yeah," Andrea laughed, "You really are."

     "So, this is simple, I just have to break my leg in front of him!"

     Andrea rolled her eyes as she pulled the door to the cafeteria open. "Find us a seat. I'm going to order food."

     Catalina walked through the small hallway that led to the cafeteria's hall. Since it was midday, there were a lot of students and most of the seats were taken. She spotted two seats near the back of the room and before thinking, she sped towards them. Smiling as she reached the table, she set her things down and placed her bag on the seat next to her before sitting.

     She pulled out her packed lunch from her bag and began to open the crunching tinfoil.

     Behind her, she heard someone clear their throat and so she turned and looked over her shoulder. "Hn?" She hummed as she chewed her food, cheeks stuffed with a sandwich.

     "Can you move your bag?"

     She gulped her food down, clearing her throat before she spoke. "Ah, uhm... It's taken." It was Jae and suddenly, she felt embarrassed.

     "But, there's no one here..." He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest after he had already set the food down at the table.

     Catalina blinked. "Yeah, because she's getting food."

     He sighed. "I won't take long, I just need to scarf down what I can before class."

     She smiled, remembering her dare. "Okay,  _but_ you have to do me a favour."

     "Forget it." He rolled his eyes, reaching over the chair to pick up his food.

     " _Wait_ , all you've got to do is smile when my friend gets here. That's all you've got to do, 'kay? If you don't, I'm going to have to buy them food for a month. Please don't forsake me."

     Jae stopped. He seemed to weigh his chances as he scanned the cafeteria. "Fine," he huffed, pulling the chair as she took her bag off it. "But that's all I'm doing."

     "Awesome!" She clapped her hands, giving him a smile. "So, I'll wave her over, tell a joke and you just crack a smile—even if it's small."

     "Seems basic enough," he agreed, nodding his head before he slipped his bag from his shoulders and took the chopsticks from the tray. He opened the cup of instant noodles and prepared to eat.

     "Wait," she stopped him, "is that all you're eating?"

     His eye twitched out of irritation. "Did you hear that?" He whispered over to her.

     Catalina looked around. "What?"

     "I think I just... yeah I heard something. Oh wait, it's none of your business."

     She gritted her teeth as she shot him a glare. Pulling out an apple from her bag, she passed it over to him. "You're gonna die if that's all you eat, Noyb."

     "Oh  _god_ , I just realized it's you."

     " _What_? I thought that's why you wanted to sit next to me."

     He set the chopsticks down. "First, no. Second, my name's Jae."

     "Oh, I know." She smugly smirked.

     Jae's lips stretch into a disturbed grimace. "Eh, how?"

     "My friend has class with you," she shrugged, "that's how I went up to talk to you."

     "So, you just want to make fun of me?" He stood from his seat, glaring daggers at her.

     "What? No, they're the ones making fun of me!" She too stood. "Look— _crap_! There she comes. Er, um," she shut her eyes tight and hit her head, "right! Uhm, r-really loving those genes there, where'd you get 'em?"

      He blinked, "There are sweatpants?"

     She laughed. " _Just smile_ ," she hissed through clenched teeth.

     Jae forced a smile, lips twitching.

     She sighed in relief. "Thank you! It was nice to see you again, see ya 'round!" Waving, she slipped her bag over her shoulder but left her extra juice box and apple on the table before picking up her mess and running towards her friend.

     "Wasn't that—"

     "Jae?" Catalina smiled, "Yup! Guess who won?" She sung.

     Andrea rolled her eyes, "When don't you?"

     "He loved the genes joke."

     "Maybe he thinks you're cute."

     "Yeah,  _right_." Catalina blew a raspberry before she turned to the Korean. She gave him a small wave and winked. "You're so silly, Drea, wait till Daniel hears this; he won't believe it!"

     Andrea groaned. "Why are you so cringey?"


	5. t w o

_o_

 

     The bright afternoon sun made for a warm summer's day. With a new semester having started, there were students flooding the campus from every angle. The burning heat caused for shorts and a T-shirt from Catalina's part. She loved the summer, but fall would always have to be her favourite season. Catalina stared at her phone, walking towards the bus stop as her classes had ended for the day and she was hoping to race home and watch her favourite show. Distracted and engrossed by Andrea's new picture, she leaned against the bus stop's post, preparing to write a comment after she'd double tapped the photo.

     Cheerfully, she typed away, smile on her face as she ran a hand through her short hair. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands land on her shoulders harshly, causing her to yelp and nearly drop her phone.

     "Hey!" Daniel laughed as Catalina turned about to face him.

     Slapping his arm, she laughed the fear off. "What the hell, Dan? You nearly killed me."

     "It was my idea!" Madeline popped out from behind the boy, sly smile on her lips. "I wanted to see your face."

     "And are you satisfied?" She crossed her arms over her chest, pouting.

     Madeline grinned, nodding her head quickly. " _Very_ ," she sung, hugging her books to her chest.

     " _So_ , Drea told us that you made Jae smile, what's up with that?" Daniel smirked, winking at the redhead.

     "I made a stupid joke and he liked it," she shrugged, "that's all."

     "Isn't he cute?" Madeline wrapped her arm around Catalina's, gushing. 

     Catalina rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she did so. " _Sure_ , if you say so."

     "What? He's cute! I mean he needs help smiling but you're doing great so far!"

     Sighing, Catalina looked down at her phone.

     "No, no, no, no,  _no_." Daniel took her phone from her hands. "You're gonna tell us what he said after you joked."

     She raised an eyebrow, looking between both of them. "Why?" She scoffed.

     Madeline looked at Daniel and grinned. "Because Danny here said that he has no friends and he  _never_ smiles."

     "He laughed and I bid him goodbye. That's all that happened."

     "Shit! Ain't that Jae?" Daniel peaked over Catalina's shoulder.

     Catalina turned immediately and looked around. "Whe— _oh_ , I know what you're doing!" She stomped her foot. "It's not funny. Literally, nothing happened, stop—"

     "Catalina? Was it?" 

     Turning towards the voice, she gave a smile. " _Heeey_." She waved.

     "These must be your friends, huh?" Jae asked, lifting a brow and analyzing them. His gaze was almost scrutinizing, as if he were looking at bacteria through a microscope instead of human beings. 

     "Yes," she laughed, "yes, these are my friends. Daniel and Madeline. Guys, this is Jae."

     "Ah, Maddie, I forgot my gym clothes in the locker, come with me!" Daniel gave a nervous laugh. "It was nice to put a face to the name, see ya!" 

     "He's a horrible liar," Jae deadpanned as they both watched Madeline and Daniel run off towards the student center and seek nice air-conditioned refuge.

     "Yeah," Catalina laughed, "he is." She fanned herself, the heat getting to her. 

     They fell silent as she pulled her water bottle from her bag, taking a sip.

     "So, um?" Catalina cleared her throat, trying to pop the bubble of awkwardness that floated around them.

     Jae shrugged. "Nothing, just wanted to get your name right."

     " _Right_ , well you can call me Cat, it's what my friends call me." 

     "So, we're friends?"

     "Pft- _yeah_! Friends help each other out and you helped me back there. So, just know you can trust me for whatever it may be." She gave a bright smile, her eyes almost sparkling.

     "Just as long as you don't constantly ask me for favours."

     She shrugged, "Who knows what the future will bring. But for now, there's nothing."

     He extended his hand and instead of shaking it, she gave him a two-finger salute.

     Jae blinked at her.

     " _What_? No one shakes hands anymore," she frowned. "Ugh,  _fine_." Taking his hand, she shook it.

     "So, since we're friends... Well, I need a favour." He rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks colouring pink ever so slightly.

     "I should've known. You're a sly fox, Jae-Jae," she sung, wiggling her eyebrows before taking another sip of her drink.

**———•———**

    Catalina gave a smile, sitting down next to Jae. It had been a week since he asked her the peculiar favour and she had still regretted going along with it. The elevator had taken its sweet time getting to the top floor where the restaurant was and she had nearly had an anxiety attack when she thought she might have been late for the big day. Luckily, when she arrived, she found Jae all by himself.

     The table was set brilliantly and lavishly. A white lace tablecloth sat beneath the elaborately and beautifully designed china. There were a thousand glasses upon the table and an expensive flower arrangement. She wasn't poor but this was stunning to see, for after all she never knew Jae was rich enough to afford such a luxury (though she should've guessed since he was an international student, after all). She loved the soft pastel hues of the room and the beautiful flower print curtains that hung in front of the long windows.

     "Do I look good enough?" She hushed over, shifting in her seat uncomfortably. 

     Jae looked her over. "I would've suggested that a black dress seemed a bit gloomy, but at least you have a good necklace," he breathed. "They'll be here soon so just keep silent."

     "Wait," she gasped, "you didn't tell me how to greet them. Is there something I need to do?"

     "The less you do, the better."

     She scoffed, "I don't want them hating me! If I'm going to be your fake girlfriend for two weeks, I better be the best damn girlfriend they'll ever meet and you'll ever  _have_."

     Groaning, he spoke, "Just give a short bow. They know you're ignorant, you're white."

     "I'm not! I'm Colombian! There's a difference."

     "Hello."

     Catalina heaved in defeat, her first impression was tainted by her pride for her country and she could feel herself die a bit inside.

    Jae stood and Catalina followed closed behind. He bowed and so did she.

    His mother was a short lady with a bob hairstyle, she wore a light blue dress which looked as if she were going to see the royal wedding instead of sharing a dinner with her family, her eyes were like chocolates but those of the extremely expensive kind. Then, right behind her was who Catalina assumed to be his father. The man stood tall, about half a foot taller than Catalina herself and he wore the face of astuteness and grace. He wore a fashionable Italian tux with fine shoes. Jae's mother seemed to be playing 'good cop' by the evident smile on her decorated lips.

     "Hello, it's an honour to meet you both." Catalina offered them a warm smile, extending her hand out.

     "Catalina, yes?" His mother's voice was sweet and gentle and her hand was as soft as satin.

     "Yes, Mrs. Kim." She nodded. 

     "We finally get to meet you. Our son has kept you a secret for the most part; I thought you might've not been real at all. It would be great to get to know you during our visit." It was his father's turn to speak. "Though, I could see why he tried to keep you hidden, we aren't exactly keen on westerners."

     " _Honey._ " Mrs. Kim gave her husband  _the_ look. "She is a very charming young lady."

     After some more formalities, they all sat down at the table and ordered their food. They had a starter and the main course had been served after only a few exchanged words. For the most part, the dinner had been awkwardly silent and Catalina couldn't bare it. She'd always been embarrassed eating in front of strangers, and it wasn't helping that they were from a golden cradle.

     "What do you study?" Mrs. Kim asked, a sweet smile on her lips.

     Catalina gulped the slice of beef she'd been chewing. "I have a double major in environmental science and geography," she stated.

     "And what do you plan on doing with those?" Mr. Kim questioned.

      "Well," she set her fork down, "I plan to do research, more specifically hydrological research. I'm a huge envi-enthusiast and I really do want what's best for the planet."

     "That's very noble," Mrs. Kim smiled, "very,  _very_ noble. I hope you really get a great career from that."

     "And your family? What do your parents do for a living?"

     Catalina smiled. "My father is a business man and my mother works at the bank."

    "The bank?" Mr. Kim Raised an eyebrow. "What does she do there?"

    She would have rather remained silent, but the stern face of Jae's father was enough to scare even Andrea. "She's a teller. Sometimes she works at the call center, though."

     They spoke a little more, about her career and her family, but most of the questions had been how they met and what they liked about each other, as was something Catalina had expected for they were a 'couple'.

     "Well, to be honest, we met in the library," Catalina began, "I was dared by my friends to make him smile so I went up to him and that's how we started talking."

     "Yes," Jae added, "and I asked her out at the bus stop."

     "Mhm, it was a little cheesy and sloppy but I gotta hand it to him, his smile  _is_ addicting."

     "That's so romantic!" His mother crooned, "Isn't it, sweetheart?"

     "Mh. Very," Mr. Kim agreed.

     "Well," Mrs. Kim stood from her seat, "I do think we ought to be going home now."

     "Yes, it's getting late." Catalina nodded. "My parents might just worry if I don't head home."

     "I'll drive you," Jae stood, offering her a hand. 

     "No, it's okay, I can take an uber."

     "No, I'll take you home, come on." He took her hand and helped her to her feet. 

     "Thank you for the food, it was splendid and I'm also very glad that I was able to meet you." Catalina gave a smile, bidding a farewell to his parents before Jae offered her his arm and they walked out of the room together. He led her over to the elevator, past the chatting customer's of the high-end restaurant and the eyes of his parents.

     "Well, that wasn't so bad," she sighed, slipping her arm from his and catching her breath for she felt as if she was suffocating. "I think it went rather smoothly, don't ya think?"

     "They hated you," Jae deadpanned, "they really hated you." 

     "What?  _How_? I thought they liked me?"

     "They didn't. My mom is usually the one that's rude and my father is so nice. They switched roles, which means they don't approve." He pressed the elevator's button, slipping his hands into his pockets.

     "Wha-? I swear, I blew their minds!" Catalina argued. "Did they really not like me?"

     Jae cleared his throat after looking back over his shoulder. "Lean against the wall."

     "Uh, why?" She blinked, narrowing her eyes. "If you're trying to seduce me it ain't gonna—"

     "Just do it."

     She heaved in annoyance, but obeyed nonetheless, leaning against the wall next to the elevator and then looked up at him. "Now what? Are you gonna—"

     He placed his hand just above her shoulder. Leaning over her slightly.

     "What're you doing?" She drew herself in, watching his every move very carefully.

     He chewed his bottom lip. "I bet you a smoothie that my mom is going to come looking for me in twenty seconds."

     "The elevator will get here before her," Catalina stated, lips pursed in a straight line.

     "We need to seal the deal."

     She put her hands up in front of herself. "I'm not going to kiss you!"

     "We won't kiss, we just have to make it look like we're about to." He shrugged. 

     "I don't want them hating me any more than they already do, Jae. It's not right. I don't think we should do this whole fake dating thing. Why did you lie to them in the first place?"

     "Seven, six," he mumbled.

     "Wait," she murmured, pushing him away. He was close, way too close. His scent was intoxicating and her head was spinning. His cologne was strong and sweet; why were scents so alluring and expensive? Why was cologne so weird?

     "Cat," he rolled his eyes, "it's just for two weeks, what's the worst that can happen?" He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

     Catalina closed her eyes, relaxing against the wall that supported her. They weren't going to kiss, he assured her. There was nothing to worry about.

     "We need to make this look real," Jae whispered. Slowly, he leaned over her, his warm breath on her lips and his free hand on her hips. 

     She could feel her face heating up and she felt slightly dizzy, her heart swelling in her chest as she felt something stuck in her throat. Catalina braced herself for the kiss and tried her best not to shy away.

    "Sung-Jae!  _Oh_! I am so sorry." Upon the voice of Mrs. Kim, he jumped away from Catalina, clearing his throat. "I didn't mean to interrupt you two, I was just..." She looked over at Catalina who was bright red and clearly avoiding eye contact. "I just wanted to bid you both a safe drive. Be careful now, and don't get home too late."

     "Thanks, mom, I'll be home straight after I drop her off." Jae waved as the doors of the elevator opened. He pulled Catalina in after they bowed and soon, the doors closed.

     Catalina only found it safe to talk when the elevator had already descended two floors. "What was that?"

     "You didn't think I was actually gonna kiss you, right?"

     She blushed. "N-no," she choked, "of course not."

     Jae raised an eyebrow, turning to her. "Don't tell me you haven't had your first kiss, Cat."

     "What? No! I mean,  _yes_ , I have had my first kiss." Her cheeks were on fire and she looked away from him.

     " _Right_ , sure you have."

     "Is it so hard to believe?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Am I ugly or something?"

     "No, you just sounded suspicious, that's all." He shrugged, "Anyway, you want to see me smile?" He asked.

     "Why?" Catalina glared at him. "Are you gonna tease me?"

     Jae blinked. "You did say my smile was 'addicting'," he replied with a smug look on his face.

     " _Yeah_ ," she groaned, "I regret that already."

     "Your loss," he said sarcastically, "this one was free."

     "Wait," She looked up at him, "what about you? Have you had your first kiss?"

     "None of your business," he deadpanned.

     " _Jerk_."

     "Thanks."

 


	6. t h r e e

_o_

 

 

_A week prior..._

      "I should've known. You're a sly fox Jae-Jae," she sung, wiggling her eyebrows before taking another sip of her drink.

      "I need you to be my girlfriend for two weeks."

      Spitting her drink all over the boy before her, she dropped her bottle on the floor and fell into a coughing fit. "I," she coughed as she hit her chest, "I'm sorry."

      He looked visibly disgusted. His lips turned, and he stared down at his clothes. " _Ew_ ," he grimaced.

      She settled her cough. "Sorry, I—" she wheezed, "I think my hearing failed me for a sec there. What?"

      "I almost wish I could take it back now." He leaned down and picked up her empty water bottle, handing it to her. "Look, you know I don't have friends here. So, I thought maybe you'd be able to help me."

      She gulped, taking the bottle from his hands. "W-well—"

      "Hear me out first," he stopped her, "I...lied to my parents."

      Catalina stared at him.

      "I told them I had a girlfriend— _which_... I don't."

      She gave a nervous laugh, "Why?"

      "So they'd get off my back and stop staging dates. It was all I could think of and I didn't exactly think it through. I kind of said it on the spot."

      "What's this have to do with me?"

      He sighed, shoulders slumping. "They're coming to visit me and settle some business...which means that I need a fake girlfriend for two weeks."

      "You can't possibly— _no_ ," she shook her head, "God no! Don't look at me like that Jae, no. I can't..."

      "I really need your help," he pouted.

      "Jae! Look—I...ugh," she breathed, "Jae, honestly, I'd love to help you but—"

      "So, help me."

      "Jae," she shook her head once more, "we just met a few days ago and we've only talked twice. Both times of which you've been rude to me."

      Jae nodded. "You're right," he admitted, "sorry. Well, in any case, thanks for wanting to be my friend. I'll see you around, and... I'll go clean my shirt now."

      Catalina sighed in defeat as he turned to leave. By nature, she was always the guilt-ridden girl. His request wasn't mean or indecent, she thought in all it wasn't  _that_  bad. So, she called out to him, and he soon turned to face her, asking what was wrong.

      "I'll do it," she said, arms crossed over her chest. She always gave up in the end, especially if a cute guy asked her for a small favour.

      His eyes lit up, but there was no smile on his face. "Really?  _You will_?"

      Hesitantly, she nodded. "Yup.  _But_ ," she stressed, "you gotta smile for me."

      "What? No," he frowned.

      "Okay then, good luck finding someone or telling your parents you lied," she shrugged, looking down at her nails.

      "If you think—"

      "I mean, I wasn't the one begging for help. And I'm also not the one that dug my own grave."

      Jae scoffed, "You were and  _fine_." He rolled those coffee eyes of his.

     She looked up, triumphant smile lighting her glossy lips. "Awesome.  _Smile_."

     His glare did not falter as he stretched his lips. "Happy?" He growled through clenched teeth.

     "You need to work on that, but I'll accept it for today."

 

_**———•———** _

_Presently..._

     Catalina sat on Andrea's bed, thinking if she should accept Jae's second 'date'. She fell back on the bed with an  _oof_  and closed her eyes shut as she thought about his leaning frame over her.

     "Well," Madeline stretched on the king-sized bed, "how did it go? Your first date with Jae?"

     "Guys—" she stopped herself, remembering that Jae had asked her to keep it a secret from her friends. "It...wasn't exactly a date."

     Andrea sighed, "It's always the same with you, isn't it?"

     "Whadda ya mean by that?" She narrowed her gaze at the brunette.

     In return, Andrea shrugged. "You tell me."

     Madeline giggled, hugging the pillow she had previously had her head rested on. "Well, Cat, go on. Tell us!"

     Catalina sat back up, scooted back up against the wall. "We had dinner at a very expensive place."

     "Did he cover the bill?" Andrea spun around on the office chair, making herself dizzy.

     "Well..." Catalina recalled how it was his father who had suggested he pay, "not exactly."

     "He made you pay?" Andrea gasped.

     " _No_ , he just... He, well practically he did."

     She raised her eyebrow, inquiring, " _Practically_? So, you paid it?"

     "No! I mean, he  _practically_  paid the bill."

     Madeline sat up straight. There was a grin on her face. "Did you kiss?"

     "Guys!" Catalina rolled her eyes, huffing, " _We didn't kiss_. We had dinner and that's all there is to it."

      Andrea stopped spinning, her head lilting slightly. "Good. I would say you're moving too fast. Plus, I disapprove of this relationship; you guys don't even know each other."

     "So, who is the mysterious Sung-Jae? Now that you got to spend an entire evening with him, you should know a thing or two." Madeline fluttered her eyelashes.

     Catalina pouted her lips, tapping her chin. "He is still just as mysterious."

     " _Really_? You didn't find out anything new?"

     "His parents are rich and not like the super duper rich 'I can literally live off the price of their shoes', but they're very wealthy. He...he doesn't smile much and he's such a tease."

     "So why did he ask you out?"

     She shrugged. "Guess he was lonely?" She lied.

     "So, you accepted his proposal without a second thought? Cat, I know you like cute boys, everyone does, but that doesn't make you—" She didn't finish for Catalina interrupted.

     "I know what you're going to say, and I would say it too, but don't worry guys. We might have the whole 'dating' label, but we're starting by building a friendship first; I can assure you that we're not trying to get  _together_  together. It's like putting something on 'Reserved', you know?"

     " _Reserved_? Are you a restaurant that you can be rented out and 'reserved' as if it's nothing?" Andrea grimaced. "I do not approve.  _At all_."

     Catalina felt conflicted. She wanted to tell her friends the truth but as Jae had made her promise not to utter a single word to anyone, she was in a bind. Catalina always trusted her friends, she cared for and valued their opinions;  _especially_  when it came to guys. After Catalina had gone through a horrible breakup and both Andrea and Madeline never liked the guy, they'd vowed to each other that they would listen to the advice of the others...and well, although Catalina wasn't really dating Jae, she felt guilty. 

     "Do you really not like him? At all? Like, not even a teeny-tiny bit?" Catalina asked, leaning forward.

     Andrea sighed. "He's cute, he seems stoic but still like a good kid,  _but_  I think you guys are moving too fast and that's what's not right."

     Catalina pondered. "You're right. I should tell him that we should take things slow."

     " _Oh_!" Madeline pipped up, "Are you going on a second date?" Madeline was a gossip, it was in her blood and she loved to hear details of dates and kisses and all that came with romance. She lived for that. It gave her excitement in her life and made her all giddy, plus, she'd never had a boyfriend before.

     " _Maddie_ ," Andrea scolded, "what did I just say? I told her they should take it slow, which means they shouldn't have a second date for a while."

     "Way to ruin all the fun,  _mum._ " Madeline rolled her eyes, pouting.

     Andrea shot her a glare.

     "Well," Catalina breathed. "he invited me on a second date."

     "A second— _Cat_ , tell me you didn't agree!"

     Catalina nibbled on her lip. "Well, I kinda already did. It's just...he invited me to go out to a few places with him. You know, like down town and what not."

     "No. That's out of the question."

     "Why?"

     "Cat, I just said to take things slow. What the hell, girl?"

     "Look, it's just for us to get to know each other. We're going to have some crepes and he invited me for Korean barbeque, and we're just going to tour around. I also owe him a smoothie, so we're probably going to do that too."

     "What? Why do you owe him a smoothie?"

     Catalina laughed nervously, "I...lost a bet. It was a petty one..." She rubbed the back of her neck, giving a hopeless smile.

     "Are you gonna give him anything sweet," Madeline winked.

     "What's that supposed to mean?"

     Madeline shrugged, "Are you going to give him anything? Like chocolates or something."

     "Uhh...why would I do that?"

     She hummed an 'I don't know' and shuffled about on the bed, "Isn't that what people do?"

     "No, that's not what people do. They only do that on Valentine's," Andrea answered.

     "Ah, right, right. Forgot, been watching too many shows," Madeline excused herself. "Anyway," she drawled, "how about pizza for dinner?"

     Catalina didn't get away with it, though, Andrea chided her a bit more, trying to give her the right relationship advice and Catalina tried her best to make her friend understand that nothing was happening.

     Friday arrived sooner than she expected (or even wished). Jae had settled that Friday would be a great day to take some fake couple photos as it was the only day they both did not have a class. He asked her to bring at least three different outfits so that they could make it look like they'd been dating for a while. She shoved two extra outfits into her black backpack and ran down the stairs. She stopped by the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a cream puff.

     " _Mija_ ," her mother chided, "you should eat something substantial."

     Catalina smiled, "Ma," she popped another cream puff into her mouth, "I already had breakfast an hour ago." She spoke through a full mouth.

     "It's not healthy to—"

     The honk of a car was heard, and Catalina grabbed two more cream puffs. "Bye ma, love you," she kissed her mother's cheek.

     "Wait." Her mother stopped her. " _La bendicion, mija_."

     Catalina stopped in front of her mother as she was blessed and gave her mother another kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back before ten, I promise."

     "Who're you going with?"

     "Jae!" She called from the foyer as she slipped on a black pair of boots.

     "Oh, okay!"

     Catalina exited the house just as she heard her mother question who Jae was, but she was already halfway to the sidewalk when she thought to answer. Rolling her eyes upon seeing Jae's car, she pulled the passenger seat's door open and threw her bag in before settling inside. "You never told me you had a BM. What the heck man?"

     "Good morning to you too," he sighed as she buckled up.

     "Cream puff?" She offered, passing the treat over to him.

     He gave her a side look. "No, thank you."

     "Too bad." She shrugged, extending her hand closer to him, cream puff in hand. "It's good, I promise."

     "Nu-uh." He pressed his lips together, turning away from her.

     Frowning, she leaned closer towards him. "Just one, for me?"

     Looking at her, he took it from her; not with his hand, though. He bit the cream puff as it was still between her fingers. He immediately regretted the decision as his cheeks grew darker and the blush spread all the way to his ears.

     At first, Catalina just stared at Jae and then she burst into laughter. "Oh Jae," she wheezed, "you're so funny."

     "Shut up," he growled and stepped on the gas pedal, sending the car forward. "What are you even wearing?" He asked, as he had noticed she wore a black and green plaid skirt with black stockings. "Is that a band shirt?"

     She looked down at her clothes. She had seen his preppy look and already thought they wouldn't match. She didn't stress though, as she had brought two other outfits that weren't so grunge. "I was going for the grunge look, why? Do I look bad or something?"

     "No, but if you don't want my parents to hate you any more than they do...well, you get the point."

     "Right, okay but do I look hot or what?"

     Glancing her over as they reached a stop sign, he nodded. "Yeah, you do." 

     Crossing her legs with a smile on her face, she ate the last remaining cream puff. "I'm excited! I haven't gone on a date for like a year; this should be fun."

     "Don't get the wrong idea, this isn't a real date; this is business."

     She crossed her arms over her chest. "Party pooper."


	7. f o u r

_o_

 

      "So," Catalina whistled, looking around at the towering and looming skyscrapers around them, "why again did you think it was a good idea to go sightseeing in the city?"

      "Because," Jae pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket, poking around in it to try to find the best setting for a good photo shoot, "that's what my parents think I do...They always think I'm off exploring or something when I say I'm on a date."

     "Are you  _ever_ on a real date?"

     "No," he scoffed, "I don't have time for that, but I think you already know that."

     She hummed in agreement and then walked in front of the monument that sat in the middle of the two busy streets. "So, selfie? Picture? What're the beans?"

     "The  _what_?"

     "The beans? Like—you know what, never mind. What are we going to do?" She rephrased.

     "We need to ask someone to take a pic for us," he answered.

     "Easier said than done," she muttered under her breath as she stared out at the rushing people. "It's a work day, do you really think people would want to stop to take a picture for two idiots?"

     "Well," Jae sighed, "if we could just find another couple, I'm sure they'd help us out."

     Catalina sat down on the ledge of the bronze statue's base, swinging her feet and leaning back. "Ugh, ew, it's  _so_ hot," she cried as she fanned herself, eyes squinting at the intensity of the late summer sun. The afternoon was suffocatingly humid and it made her recoil in disgust as she could already feel the sweat forming on her brow, she wished to run back into the cool breeze of Jae's car. "It's hotter than the pits of hell right now."

     "You do know that hell is thought to be freezing cold, right?"

     "Oh shut up, I'm  _dying_ here."

     "You're not the one that got all dressed up."

     " _Yeah_! Remind me again why you would wear a  _sweater_ on a scorching hot day?"

     "Unlike you," he wrinkled his nose, "I have some sense of fashion and think dates should sorta be fancy."

     "Excuse me," Catalina gasped, "Clearly you've never been on a date before. From the many boyfriends I've had—"

     "You mean two?"

     "What? I've had  _three_. And how did you—"

     "Madeline told me you had two real ones and the third one was communist, somehow that doesn't validate him?"

     "I'm gonna  _kill_ Maddie," she growled, " _Anyway_! That's off topic! What I've learned is that you don't need to be so fancy."

     "Why? Because you're uncultured like that?"

     Catalina glared at him but patted the concrete next to herself, offering a smile. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Jae accepted her invitation and sat down next to her. She turned to him, still fanning herself and keeping her smile.

     "Let me tell you, little Jae-Jae," he'd already given her a look of murder, "at your age, I had already learned so much in the game of dating. You see," She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pointed to the distance, "outfits have to match the occasion. Walks in the park or sightseeing doesn't equal fancy clothes. This doesn't mean you dress all ratchet though."

     "I'm literally half a year younger than you," he frowned.

     " _Exactly_! At your age I'd already had three boyfriends."

     He glared at her.

     "How many girlfriends have you had?"

     He refused to answer, spurting something along the lines of it not being her business and he didn't care how much dating experience she'd had. "Anyway," he opted to change the subject, "let's take these damn pictures."

     She sat up and posed on the ledge, trying to look as cute as she could. He stood and took a few steps back so that he could take a few pictures of her before he sat down next to her. They took a few selfies and even managed to ask a random stranger to take a picture of them.

     "Okay, so now what?" Catalina ruffled her hair so she could feel the breeze.

     "We're gonna walk around a bit more, then we're going to get lunch; it's on me."

     "How 'bout we stop for a smoothie, since I do owe you one and all."

     They took a couple of pictures here and there while looking for a smoothie place, when they did order their drinks, Jae had insisted he pay but Catalina was able to convince him that a deal was a deal and she had to honour her word.

     "So, tell me a bit more about yourself."

     "What is this? An interview?" Catalina frowned.

     "Ha ha no," he deadpanned, "This isn't an interview, but we need to get to know each other as best we can so we don't get caught," he said before sipping from his drink.

     "Well." She settled in her seat on the subway, watching the dark tunnels pass by through the windows. "My name is Catalina. I'm a hardworking indivi—"

     "Cat, I'm dead serious."

     "Alright, alright," she pouted, "so...I have two fishes. I know French, I... _I don't know._  What do people say about themselves?"

     "When you make friends, what do you usually start by saying?" He asked.

     "Hmm," she nibbled the inside of her cheeks, "I start by asking a stupid question, kinda like what I did when we first met."

     "And then?"

     "And then we just talk," she shrugged. "Let's see...I...I like to paint with acrylics, watercolours are crazy hard. I love meat and I love to go out. I've binged a few shows, one which was cringey and so very long ago... now it's your turn."

     He played with the smoothie cup. "I'm studying life sci because I want to go into research. I like working in labs and smoothies are heaven. I have a younger sister but she's back in Korea."

     "Really! How's she like? She must be adorable!" Catalina fawned. "How old is she?"

     "She's still in high school, but she's pretty mature for her age, although she loves to party. Her name's Eun-Byul and she can't get enough of dogs." He stirred his drink and Catalina could make out the faintest of smiles on his lips as he looked down at the smoothie. "She's fun and we get along very well."

     Catalina smiled brightly. "That's adorable! She sounds like she's quite the bit of fun, I'll admit."

     "So, what about you, any siblings?"

     " _I wish_ , instead I've got a lot of cousins! They make up for it though, I love them a lot but they're in Colombia, so it's not like I can visit them all the time. Though," she grinned, "one of my cousins is here to study English for her Masters and I'm having fun with her."

     "That's nice."

     "Other than that, I love swimming and playing tennis. I once tried fencing but it was very demanding; I don't like commitment much when it comes to extracurricular stuff."

     "At least we can agree on that," he said as he leaned his head on his hand.

     "Do you do anything on your free time?"

     Jae shrugged, "I don't really do much. I don't like sports, I prefer to stay home and watch shows or movies. I do some morning workout routines for less than an hour but that's as active as I get, I hate sweating."

     Catalina laughed.

     "I didn't think what I said was funny," he spoke with a vacant expression.

     "Ah, well, it's not, really, it's just...sorry. I...sorry."

     "So, for lunch I was thinking of Korean barbeque, what do you think?"

     She blinked, "Anything should be fine. I've never tried it, so I can't really have an opinion."

     "Would you like to try it? It's good. I'll be your guide."

     Catalina nodded. "Why not? Sounds like it'll be great." Then, she pulled out her phone from her pocket, sliding open the camera. "Say cheese!"

     He glared at her.

_Click!_

     " _Perfect_! I'll post it on my story, is that alright,  _bae_?" She showed him the picture and he simply grumbled in response. "I'll take that as a yes."

     She played around a little with some stickers and added a few hearts before adding it on her social media with whatever stupid caption she could come up with. "Now," she put her phone away, striking a cute pose with the smoothie, "take one of me."

     "Why would I do that?" Jae asked, furrowing his brows.

     She rolled her eyes, "Because we're  _dating_? Why else would you take a picture?"

     He grit his teeth and pulled out his own smartphone. He took a picture without warning and added it straight to his stories. They had already followed each other on social media the day of the dinner and now they tagged each other.

     It didn't take long for Catalina to receive bombarding messages from her friends and cousin. She opted not to look at them for the moment as they had started their way to the restaurant for food, taking a billion more couple pictures and even changing into the other outfits to make everything seem a bit more believable.

**———•———**

     "How did you like it?" Jae asked, opening the door of the car for her.

     "It was delicious! I am definitely going to come with my friends later. Thank you so much!" She sat down and he closed the door for her, coming around and taking his own seat on the driver's side.

     He started the car and nodded. "Glad you enjoyed it."

     They had done much more throughout the day; they had gone to the art gallery and even gone for crepes, now it was getting dark outside and the sun was slowly setting.

     "Are we going home now?"

     "Yes, I think so," he answered, "was there something else you wanted to do?"

     Catalina shook her head. "Nope, I don't think so."

     "Great, we should go home then."

     "Did you have fun?" She asked, leaning back on her seat, trying to relax a bit.

     "You could say. It was nice going outside for a change. But pictures are tedious."

     "So, what are we going to do next time?"

     Jae turned the radio on just before the car merged on the highway and they were driving home. "I think we should be good for a day or two before my parents start to ask me more questions. I'm sure they'll ask you to come over in a few days."

     "Damn," she cursed under her breath, "I've never really 'met the parents' so I know it won't go well."

     "I'm hoping it goes a bit better than the dinner. Just don't come all goth."

     "It's  _grunge_ , not goth and no problem, I'll come like a pretty pink princess."

     He glanced at her for a mere second before paying attention to the road once more.

     "I'm just curious," Catalina played with the strap of her backpack, "does your sister know the truth? Does she know I'm fake?"

     Jae nodded once more. "I'd never lie to her."

     After a few minutes of silence, she gasped, " _Oh_!" She deviously smirked, "I'd nearly forgotten, bae," she teased, "I told you about my boyfriends, you gotta tell me a bit about your girlfriends."

     "I thought I told you that it wasn't any of your business, Cat," he spat.

     "Yes, but then again, it's only fair we exchange information."

     "Well, if you must know," he began.

     "Of course I must!"

     "I'm not going to tell you."

     She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why are you keeping it such a secret?" She grumbled, "Why does it even bother if I ask you? You just have to tell me a number, it's not that hard."

     "Wanna know why I don't want to tell you?"

     "Yes! Why?"

     "Because we just met. We're not even—" He stopped himself.

     "No, please,  _continue_. We're not even what? We're not even friends? That's what you were going to say, wasn't it?"

     "Yes."

     "Well, Jae, let me just say that we  _are_ friends. If we weren't, I wouldn't be helping you out. So, next time you say we're not friends..."

     "What? What're you going to do?"

     She huffed. "I'm not good at threatening people, Jae, it's not what I like to do."

     "Did you forget the time you threatened me when I didn't want to smile?" He rose an eyebrow, "I'd say you just didn't have a good comeback, oh great and mighty Cat."

     Catalina held her laugh back, realizing he had made a little light of the situation so she could cheer up. "That was last week. And I so do."

     "Are you sure you want to be friends with me?" He asked, in a more serious tone. "I'm not a great guy."

     "I like danger," she beamed with pride.

     And then, the most unexpected thing happened...he laughed? He actually  _laughed_. It might have been the tiniest of laughs but for Catalina she wasn't sure why it had sounded like liquid gold. It wasn't even an attractive laugh, there was a snort there somewhere and it was outright messy, but it made her smile.

     " _Danger_ ," he repeated in a scoff, "what am I? Batman?"

     "Yeah," she laughed, "yeah, you are."

 


	8. f i v e

_o_

 

      Catalina opened her front door, pushing it with her hip as she lazily trickled into the foyer of her house. She yawned, dropping her bag on the floor next to the wall mirror and pulling off her boots. "I'm home!" She called out as she slipped out of her thin sweater since the night had been significantly cooler.

     She forced herself to the living room, wincing every time her feet touched the floor for the walk around the city had tired her too much, and it didn't help that the combat boots were stiff and got uncomfortable after two hours of walking. She plopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh before taking the remote controller and flipping on the television.

     From the doorway to the kitchen emerged her cousin.

     "Oh, hey Pao." Catalina offered a bright smile as she sank deeper into the comfy couch.

     Paola had her arms crossed over her chest while a frown twisted her face. "When were you planning on telling me that you had a boyfriend?"

     Slumping forward, the redhead shut her eyes closed. "About that..."

     "About that what, Cata?" Paola took a few steps towards her. "When did this happen? Why hadn't you even told me that you so much as  _liked_ someone."

     "I don't!"

     "Then why's that guy your boyfriend?"

     "Technically he isn't."

     " _Isn't he_?"

     Catalina shook her head. She thought about the promise she made to Jae but after recalling that he told his sister, it was only fair that she could share the secret with—at least—one person. "We're faking it," she deadpanned.

     Paola raised an eyebrow, "What?"

     " _Yeah_ , it's kinda difficult to explain... He, he's my friend. Well, he's a new friend and he was in need of help."

     "This sounds like some sort of plot to get you in bed or something."

     "It—it isn't. We just need to have a fake relationship for a little over a week. That's all there is to it."

     "This is messed up. Like,  _really freaking_ messed up." Paola's lips twisted.

     Catalina giggled at her cousin's expression, "Why?"

     "Because, Cata, you guys are doing things reserved for couples. It's just not right."

     "But what's the big deal? I don't get it. We're not doing anything wrong. We just went out for dinner to get to know each other."

     "Dinner? This doesn't sound like you guys are faking it; it sounds like a date."

     "Well, it wasn't."

     "Why are you guys even faking it? What lame excuse did he come up with?"

     Catalina shrugged. "His parents want him dating someone but he doesn't want to so I'm here as a pretend girlfriend."

     Paola finally took a seat next to Catalina, but her bewilderment did not once subside. "A  _pretend_ girlfriend? Do you even hear yourself?"

     "Pao, you make this sound like I'm about to set the house on fire. It's literally not a problem; he buys me food, we take a couple of pictures and have some fun, what's so bad about that?" She furrowed her brows, feeling a bit offended.

     " _Fun_? What kind of 'fun'?"

     "Pao!  _Please_."

     "Fine, but don't come crawling to me when you catch feelings." Paola stood from the couch, retreating into the kitchen. "This just sounds like a disaster waiting to happen."

     "Catch feelings? Ha! Please, it's just Jae, there's nothing special about him! He might be cute but he doesn't even smile."

     Paola popped her head back in the living room. "Sounds to me as you already have feelings."

     Catalina grabbed the throw pillow closest to her and launched it at her cousin. "Stop saying stupid things!"

     Paola dodged and snickered as she left for the kitchen once more.

**———•———**

     The following day, Catalina had gotten a text from Jae.

_Can you come over tomorrow night?_

     She stared blankly at the text, seeing it had been sent at five in the morning. What kind of ungodly hours was this boy sleeping or waking up at. Who the hell was ever awake at five in the morning?

     Sitting up on her bed, she pushed the covers aside and left her phone on the bedside table, unsure of how to respond. For a second she thought of what Paola said but she brushed off the thought of Jae playing her, he almost didn't seem capable of that.

 _What?_  Was all she could reply with. And his text ate her mind all morning. He hadn't said a single thing after she'd sent her text, but at least she wasn't on read. She tried to distract herself with house chores; cooking, cleaning, that kind of stuff.

     It was about midday when her phone buzzed. She was almost afraid to read the text, but after her mind had been hung up on it, she had to.

_My parents wanted to invite you over for dinner. They say they'd like to see you again._

_Oh,_  she texted,  _in that case, sure, I guess._

_Only if you're free, though._

     With nothing else to do, Catalina agreed she would go Sunday evening. Saturday was already such a busy day for the poor girl but now she had to finish more things; she had to do all her french homework, work on a hydrology project and even clean up the mess that was her bedroom.

     Before she got to work, however, she couldn't stop thinking about Jae; well, Jae's past relationships to be exact. (Let's make this very clear, Catalina didn't have feelings for Jae. Not yet, anyways.)

 _Hey_. She texted him.  _What's up??_

     It didn't take long for her to get a reply.  _The ceiling._

     She rolled her eyes.  _Whatcha up to???_

     After seeing that he wasn't going to respond anytime soon, Catalina put her phone aside and began with cleaning her bedroom. She wasn't mentally ready for her homework yet and thus, she put it away. She started with her bed and then lifted everything off the floor; piling it all either on her desk or her bed. Halfway through this processes she glanced at her phone.

 _Writing a report._ She read the text and frowned.

 _Sounds boring!!_ She laughed,  _What's it about??_

     About five seconds later, he replied.  _Animal physiology. I've had to search a bunch of articles and still can't find the right one._

_Dkm_

_?_

     Catalina smiled, leaning back on the pile of clothes.  _Don't kill me._

_K. What are you doing?_

     She groaned, getting back up from the bed and impatiently looking around.  _Labour._ She typed away.

 _?_ Then a second text,  _You have a job?_

 _Well yes, but actually I'm cleaning my room right now_ , she clarified.

_I'll leave you to it, then._

     She'd noted his texts were dry, but then again, he was too; there really wasn't much to expect. With little complaints, she went back to cleaning and soon, after everything was done, she began to study. Of course, she wasn't able to finish all her school work that evening, as per usual. 

**———•———**

     The following day, however, Catalina found herself stressed. Jae hadn't mentioned if she was supposed to take anything with her, or what she should wear. Was it a formal event? Was it just like a pizza dinner? Well, that didn't really seem like the type of thing his parents would do.

     She stood in front of her closet on the rainy Sunday afternoon, looking over possible outfits she could look presentable in for the infamous 'meeting the parents' dinner. Although she had already met them, she was slightly anxious as this dinner was going to be at Jae's house.

     Her chestnut eyes caught sight of a pastel pink dress deep into her closet and she smiled. "Pretty pink princess it is."

     Her doorbell rang and she gasped, applying the last bit of mascara on her eyes and placing her glasses on. She heard her mother open the door and she freaked out a bit more, grabbing the nude heels and the small white purse from her bed and the flowers that she had bought for Jae's mother.

     "Cata!" She heard her mother's voice echo through the house and chills ran down her spine, knowing the sickly sweet voice her mother put up when there were guests and she was upset.

     "I'll be right down, mami!" She called back from the top of the stairs as she hurried down. She met her mother and Jae at the foyer. After greeting the boy, her mother gave her a few warnings in Spanish before Catalina excused herself and they walked back to the car.

     "Your mom looks sweet," Jae commented.

     Catalina whistled, "You don't know the half of it."

     "Why?" He opened the door for her, "Is she mean?"

     "No, she isn't. But she's not fun when she's mad...and she isn't happy about this."

     "About me?"

     "About us," Catalina answered as she took her seat and he rounded the car.

     He started the car, "You haven't told her? I thought you would've by now."

     "What do you want me to say? ' _Yeah, I just need to be his fake girlfriend for a week_ '?" She said with a high pitched voice. "She'll probably burn me to ashes on the spot."

     Jae swayed his head, pulling out of the driveway. "You're right. It could seem pretty bad."

     Catalina took a deep breath, wanting to honest with him. "Though, I told my cousin."

     "You  _what_?" He took the shortest glance towards her.

     "You got to tell your sister, I had to tell my cousin; it's only fair."

     Hesitantly, he nodded. "What did she say?"

     Catalina shrugged. "She said you might just be using me for...you know?"

     "What're you insinuating?" His grip around the steering wheel tightened at the tone of her voice. He wasn't pleased and she didn't catch on.

     "That's what  _she_ insinuated!" She defended, and then she made a joke, one she would later regret, "And frankly, I'm starting to wonder."

     He stopped the car, suddenly, pulling over to the shoulder. "Get out."

     "What?"

     "Get out," he repeated, his voice stern and grave.

     "What did I do?" Her eyes were wide as she slowly went to unbuckle her seat belt, still caught off guard.

     Though, instead of her getting out, he did. He left the car and sat on the hood. It seemed as if he was taking deep breaths, calming himself, maybe even thinking things through.

     She stepped out, making her way towards him. "I'm sorry. It was just a joke." Her apology was genuine and the guilt was churning her gut.

     He ran a hand through his hair, platinum tidy hair now ruined and messy. "Is that what it seems like?" He asked, frown on his face.

     She shook her head. "It isn't. I just thought it was funny. And I'm really sorry for that, I wasn't meaning to offend you."

     Turning towards her, she caught sight of his expression. He looked embarrassed, offended and sad all the same. His brows were furrowed, his cheeks were a deep pink and his lips were tipped down. "I don't want you to think I'm like that." He shuffled about, eyes falling from her face and aimlessly glancing at the floor.

     A smile slithered on her lips and she tried to hold back her smile. She wasn't making fun of him or anything, but he just seemed nearly innocent that she couldn't help herself.

     "Okay, pretty boy," she nodded, "there's no reason to think like that...you're okay. Now, I'm pretty sure your parents are waiting, don't you think so?"

     Jae looked back at the car and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. We shouldn't leave them waiting for too long."

     "Exactly!" Catalina smiled and they were soon on their way to his place.


	9. s i x

_o_

 

      From the moment that they reached the entryway of the flat, Catalina was already feeling antsy. She clutched the purse in one hand and cradled the flowers the way one would hold a child with the other. She tried to settle her mini anxiety attack by taking deep and steady breaths. After Jae had told her that his mother was making her best dishes, Catalina knew she'd come under prepared.

     "I should've brought  _Empanadas_ or something, you should've told me earlier," she hissed over as he began to open the door.

     "Cat, you're okay. It's gonna be okay," he hushed before he pushed open his flat's door.

     She gulped and shut her eyes as he offered his arm and she took it. They stepped into the apartment, the smell of delicious food taking them by surprise—a very pleasant surprise. In fact, the smell eased Catalina's mind greatly.

     Catalina sighed in content and gave Sung-Jae's arm a squeeze. "I'm already hungry," she mumbled.

     "Eomma!" Jae called out as they walked to the kitchen.

     "You're here already? You must have flown, no?" Mrs. Kim popped her head out from the kitchen, signalling them over while she kept her eye on the stove.

     Catalina slithered her arm from Jae's and walked towards his mother, offering her the bouquet of flowers. "Mrs. Kim, thank you for inviting me, it's very kind of you."

     "You're my son's girlfriend; of course I'd invite you," she said as she took the flowers from Catalina's hands. There was a smile on her face, bright but a bit intimidating. "And there's no need to be so formal, call me Cecilia."

     Catalina shot her head towards Jae, giving him a puzzling look. Clearly her name was  _not_ Cecilia.

     "It's my English name," Mrs. Kim clarified, "I thought it'd be easier for you to pronounce."

     "Oh, I—um, thanks? Er." Catalina furrowed her brows. "I mean, uhm, I—Thank you for inviting me, Cecilia." It felt strange to call her so informally but if it was what she wanted...

     Mrs. Kim gave her a nod and another smile before she turned to her son, "Jae, dear, how about you show Catalina around, I'm sure she's dying to get to know the place and see how her boyfriend lives. I'll call you down when dinner is ready."

     "Of course, eomma," he bowed his head slightly and Catalina followed the action before he led her away from the kitchen.

     The living room was mostly empty, Catalina could see Jae was living the 'minimalist' lifestyle. There was a simple smoke-grey shaggy carpet underneath two white couches that faced a flat screen television which hung from a wall.

     "So, you live here alone when your parents are in Korea?" Catalina asked while they walked towards the staircase. By now she had already noticed that the flat he lived in was a two story flat, with one side overlooking the small city.

     "Yeah, I do." Jae led her up the stairs to a row of rooms. "So, washroom is down the hall, guest room to the left, my room to the right and there's another vacant room on the other side."

     "Nice," she nodded, "it's spacious, isn't it?"

     "Hm."

     "Kinda lonely, no?"

     "If you say so."

     She stepped towards him. "You don't get lonely here?  _At all_?"

     "I don't think—"

     "That's something I should know?" She finished for him. "You're right. It isn't. But maybe it's something  _you_ need to say."

     He took a step towards her, closing most of the space between them. So, she took a step back, but he stepped towards her again, and  _again_ , until her back hit the wall and his face was hovering over hers.

     Catalina gulped as she felt her cheeks heat up and her hands become all clammy. "Er, uh."

     "Yes," he said, his face void of any expression. "But that doesn't concern you, now does it?"

     She looked away and he finally stepped towards the stairs.

     "There's a washroom downstairs as well." His mood was indifferent, as if he hadn't just cornered her.

     She brought a hand to her heart to ease the wild heartbeat. "Y-yeah, uhm, okay."

     He turned to her, brown eyes scanning her over. "By the way, I think that the dress was a good choice. You don't have a bad fashion sense after all."

     "...Thanks?"

     He descended the stairs without any further words and she stood in silence before taking a deep breath and stepping towards the stairwell as well.

     "Catalina?" She turned her head to see Mr. Kim exiting the door on the opposite side of the hall.

     She bowed. "Hello, Mr. Kim."

     He made his way towards her after giving her outfit a glance. "Jae showed us some of the pictures of you two, you both didn't look right for each other..."

     Catalina blinked, she was slightly offended but recalled her grunge outfit and Jae's preppy one.

     "But I think you two make a cute couple."

     "O-oh," she stuttered, "thank you."

     Immediately, Mr. Kim glanced down the stairs. "Don't tell my wife I said that, she's not very...keen on you."

     Catalina smiled. "My lips are sealed, sir."

     He returned the smile. "I'm guessing Jae showed you around already?"

     "Yes, he went ahead." She signalled down the stairs. "I stayed back to explore a little."

     "Did he show you his room?"

     "No." She shook her head. "I think he might be a bit embarrassed."

     Mr. Kim laughed. "Maybe. He doesn't have much inside, but come." He led her down the hall and into Jae's room.

     The room wasn't much, very monochrome in colour, only off whites or greys. But what was distinct was that it was splashed with glow in the dark stars.

     "Wow," she whispered.

     They stepped inside. "He's always loved stars since he was a little child. He used to collect glow in the dark stars, says he just likes the stars so much. I think it's kind of cute."

     Catalina looked around and her eyes caught sight of a picture hanging on the full view mirror. "Is that Eun-Byul? Your daughter?"

     "Yes, that's her," Mr. Kim replied, "isn't she pretty?"

     "She's almost heavenly," Catalina murmured, and the second part she blurted out without thinking. "Just like Jae."

     Mr. Kim laughed. "I guess there's no doubting your intentions."

     Catalina blushed and cleared her throat. "Well, I think... maybe we should start heading down for dinner."

     "Of course." Mr. Kim nodded and they exited the room. They made conversation as they walked down the stairs and he finally put on his act that he didn't like Catalina.

     "Cat?" Jae furrowed his brows once he saw her walking next to his father.

     Catalina smiled as she walked up to Jae. "Mr. Kim was nice enough to show me your room."

     Immediately, Jae's expression soured. "Without my permission?"

     She hooked her arm around his and nodded. "Sorry about that...but I find it extremely cute that you like stars."

     Jae shot her a side glance but gave a nod anyways, looking at his mother. Catalina already knew that he had a lot to say on the matter but didn't want to give them away.

     "Now, please," Cecilia spoke, "everyone take a seat, dinner is ready."

     They all headed towards the dinner table but Cecilia held Catalina back, asking if she could help her set the table. Of course, without hesitation, Catalina helped Cecilia with anything she felt she needed help with.

     "Catalina, as much as you seem like a great person, I do want to make it clear that I don't like you. It's nothing personal, believe me. In fact, I've had plans for Jae from a very early age...but now that he has a girlfriend...everything I planned for him has gone down the drain."

     "I...I hope I can speak my mind, and I do apologize if I sound rude and this makes me look worse but I won't apologize for dating a boy that I like. Jae and I... or rather Jae..." Catalina felt the need to defend him. "His life should not be decided for him. He should be at liberty to make his own decisions even about love— _especially_  about love."

     Cecilia looked upon her. Her face was stern and Catalina was starting to understand what Jae meant by the fact that she was the 'bad cop'. "I don't like your views, I also don't like the fact that you think you can speak to me in such a tone...but I do admire your courage. It takes a lot to speak against someone like me."

     Catalina took a deep breath. "I..."

     "There's no need to say anything else. You've made yourself clear and I heard you. Jae, however, is my son and I still have dominion over him."

     Immediately, Catalina lifted the plates off the counter. "Understood," she affirmed, "and the fact that Jae and I are together won't change as well."

     Catalina didn't even know from where all this courage was springing up from. To talk back to a parent? She would never! You wouldn't even catch her dead doing it! And yet...here she was, speaking her mind against Jae's mother. Jae's  _very intimidating_  mother.

     "With all my... _heart_ ," Cecilia nearly grimaced at the word, "I do hope you don't regret your words."

     Catalina took one last breath. "With all due respect, Mrs. Kim, I'm certain I won't regret them."

     After a mini staring contest, the two of them began setting plates on the table and Jae didn't even have to think twice to feel the tension between them. He gave Catalina a puzzling look but she shrugged him off with a bright smile as if nothing was happening; she was always good at downplaying a situation.

     After they had set all the dishes and side dishes on the table, Catalina and Cecilia sat down at their respective spots before they gave a small thanks for the food and they began eating.

     Catalina was glad that she knew her way around chopsticks as she learned from Daniel who had an obsession with asian food since high school. She gave a quick and mental thanks to Daniel for she wasn't making a fool of herself and everything seemed to be in order.

     "Now that we are all here together," Cecilia decided to drop more news, even with her sarcastic smile, "I wanted to be the one to tell you kids that my husband and I will be extending our trip!" She clapped her hands.

      "What?" Jae looked shocked as he set the pork down on his plate. " _What_?"

     "Yes," Mr. Kim nodded, "our business deal is going very well and so we decided to solidify it by staying until Jae finishes his exams for the first semester and be back in Korea for Christmas."

     Catalina swallowed the lump of beef she had been chewing and gave Jae a horrified look, as if he had pulled a knife on her or something.

     Jae took a sip of his water and gave Catalina a kick under the table."Why? You were supposed to go back in, like, less than a week, right?"

     She shot him a short glare.

     "Well, we wanted to spend some time with you and make sure that our investment didn't go south. We thought it would be a great time to spend some quality time and get to know Catalina well," Cecilia answered. "Is there a problem?"

     "No, of course not...I just...." Jae trailed off and the rest of the dinner was silent for the most part. Jae was contemplating life and Catalina understood why Cecilia had made sure she wouldn't regret her words.

     Cecilia had told Jae that he should take Catalina up to his room while the 'adults' cleaned up and talked. Of course, they had no say in the matter and Jae lead Catalina up the staircase.

     "You knew about this, didn't you?" Catalina hissed.

     Jae rolled his eyes. "No, do you think I'm stupid?"

     She didn't comment. "So, what now?" She groaned as Jae instructed her to sit down and she took her place on his fluffy bed.

     Jae seemed to dislike her decision as he had pointed at the chaise for her to sit on. "This is your call. We can 'break up', or we can continue."

      Catalina bit her nail, thinking over her own conversation with his mother. "But if we break up, wouldn't your parents just hook you up with the girl they wanted you to be with?"

     "Yes, but—"

     "Doesn't that ruin the whole purpose of this thing?" She motioned between them.

     He nodded. " _But_ , I promised it was for two weeks; I'm not going to force you into this."

     Recalling what she had said to Cecilia, Catalina shut her eyes closed. "I think...I think we can't really stop now." Now that her pride was involved too.

     "I don't...I think you need time to think about it."

     "I really don't. My answer won't change. First, what if your parents find out you lied, how would they feel, huh? Do you really think they'd suck it up and be like 'it's okay, baby,'? No," she shook her head, "definitely not."

     "You're right. They'd probably drag me all the way back to Korea."

     "Exactly." Catalina smiled at her triumph. "By the way, I love the stars, they add a cute touch to the place."

     He glared daggers at her. "Shut up. You weren't even supposed to come inside."

     "Well," she shrugged her shoulders, "if I'm your girlfriend, I'm bound to be inside this room at least once."

     "Shut up."

 


	10. s e v e n

_o_

 

 

    Catalina laid on her bed, looking up at her ceiling, where there were glow in the dark stars just like those in Jae's room. Her lips curled into a small smile as she thought about how similar they were with something so meaningless. Her thoughts were interrupted when her mind wandered to the issue at hand. She didn't want to lie to Jae's parents as she hated dishonesty but she also didn't want them controlling his life.

    She shuffled about, laying in the dark while she pulled the stuffed bunny towards herself, cuddling into it. The thought that she had to fake a relationship with Jae for a longer time also caused her stress to the point that she was restless. Two weeks was nothing, but four months? How was she supposed to hide that from her  _parents_? How was she supposed to hide that from her  _friends_? She hated having to lie to people, she hated the fact that one lie usually led to a billion others, and she absolutely loathed how lying made her feel.

    She huffed and sat up, sitting cross legged on her bed while she ran a hand through her hair. Why did she agree to this? She stepped out of the bed and turned on her bedside lamp, taking her laptop from her desk and turning it on. Now that she couldn't fall asleep, she figured she would watch something, take her mind off the situation, you know? She did that often, she avoided her responsibilities.

    Nothing much had happened while he drove her back home. He'd asked her what his mother had said to her and she replied nonchalantly.

    "You do know that made her hate you more, right?" He'd said, frowning at her.

    She didn't reply with much, other than a shrug of her shoulders. She did defend herself, albeit, she wanted to make it clear his life wasn't theirs to manipulate.

    "Well, now you know why I'm doing this." She recalled him saying.

    It was one in the morning, but she was tempted to contact him, to see what his parents had said after he arrived. She reached for the outdated smartphone and clicked on his name.

 _Hey, you up?_  She couldn't hold herself back and sent the text without a second thought.

    He didn't reply, in fact, she had watched half an episode before she decided to shoot him another text.  _Just wanted to know what your parents said._

 _You know, if it's my business._  She didn't know why she was spamming him, but she just wanted him to reply.

    Her phone began buzzing and she nearly dropped it out of surprise and slight fear. She stared at the name on the screen and slowly answered the phone. "Um, hey!" She paused the show.

    "What?" Jae's voice was groggy and laced with sleep.

    "I, uh, are you sleeping?"

    She heard him grumble and she also heard a bit of shuffling before he spoke. "I  _was_."

    "Sorry, sorry, I'll let you go then," she apologized.

    He groaned. "You already woke me up, so hurry up and tell me."

    "Ah." Catalina smiled. "Sorry again. It wasn't really anything important. I just..." she trailed off, "wanted to talk, I guess?"

    He hummed in response and she could tell he was probably already dozing off.

    "Were your parents upset with you because of me? Your father said we didn't look like we were meant for each other...Kind of feel like he's right."

    "Why should that matter?" He croaked.

    She gave a chuckle. "Uhm, haha, well, I just still feel like I should be...you know, liked or something? I know this is just a lie...but I still..."

    She heard him take a deep breath and shuffle a bit more. "Hey." He seemed to sound properly awake now. "You don't need to worry about that. We've been through this—"

    "Yeah." She interrupted him. "I know you want them to hate me but I don't want that. I don't like being hated. I don't... I don't like the stares and the comments and..."

    He remained silent and she felt her heart race slightly. Had she really admitted that to him? Oh god, what was she thinking? She didn't have to tell him!

    "My father likes you," he spoke, easing her racing heart, immediately and visibly, she calmed, "he says that you're cute and it seems like I made a good choice when I chose you."

    "Really?" She piped, trying not to sound so fearful, "He said that?"

    "He says you have an interesting sense of fashion; one day you're all goth and the next you're splashed in pink."

    She tittered, "Yeah, I like changing it up; keeping all the guys on edge, ya know?"

    "Uh-huh. Of course." Catalina could practically hear him roll his eyes with his tone of voice. "Well, I think you looked nice today. The dress flattered you." His voice fell lower with every word and by the end of it he almost sounded as if he'd fallen asleep.

    "Why, thank you,  _babe_ ," she teased, "dressed up just for you."

    He scoffed, "Okay then."

    "Well, I'll let you go now, I'm pretty sure you want to sleep. I don't want to be the reason why you're not smiling tomorrow!"

    "I don't smile.  _Ever_ ," he groaned.

    " _Hey_! I think you should."

    "The answer is yes."

    "You're going to smile?" He groaned at her question again.

    He remained silent for a while and cleared his throat. "Yes, I get lonely. Sometimes, when I'm at school the whole day and come home to a dark, empty place...I feel lonely."

    Catalina kept quiet for a second and then she smiled. "We should hangout then, why don't you join us for lunch tomorrow?"

    "You don't need to pity me."

    She frowned. "I'm not pitying you...I want to be your friend, I want us to spend time together, and try new things, and do everything you haven't done yet."

    Jae muttered, "What are you, my girlfriend?"

    "Oh, you didn't hear? We've been dating for a more than a week now."

    She swore she heard him laugh, even if it was for a second, but she heard it. It was there, she wasn't crazy, okay?

    "Did you just—You  _did_ , didn't you? You  _laughed_?"

    "Goodnight Cat."

    She gasped. "Waaait, hold up."

    "Cat, I said  _goodnight_. I'm going to sleep now. I'm gonna hang up."

    "No—" And he hung up on her. She huffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes but then squealed at the fact that she made him laugh, genuinely, over something seemingly meaningless. But she made him laugh nonetheless and that was the best thing she'd done all week; she triumphed at such a small victory. "Goodnight, Jae," she mumbled and shook her head as she smiled, closing her laptop shut and walking to her bed after shutting off her phone.

    The following day, Catalina sat next to Jae for lunch and Andrea and Madeline followed, sitting in front of them. Jae looked over at Catalina with a slight frown on his face, though, he refrained from saying anything.

    "How are you, Jae-Jae?" Catalina asked as she pulled out her lunch from her bag.

    Jae shot her a death glare and she figured it was because she made fun of him in front of her friends. "I'm fine," he grumbled.

    Catalina nudged him and signaled over to her friends with her eyes, urging Jae to talk to Madeline and Andrea.

    "Hey," Jae huffed towards the two girls as if he were a little boy forced to say hi to his parents' friends.

    Andrea nodded, "Hi. What's up?"

    "Nothing..."

    Catalina took a deep breath, seeing that everyone was acting awkward.

    "So!" Madeline smiled, "You study bio? What do you wanna be?"

    Jae blinked. "A scientist," he replied.

    "Oh, that's nice," she smiled, "so, you and Cat are dating, huh? How's that going? You like her lots?"

    " _Maddie_ ," Catalina chided.

    " _What_?" Madeline shrugged, "It's a good question, okay?"

    "It's going well." Jae set his chopsticks on the table.

    " _Sooo_ , have you kissed her yet?"

    Jae choked all by himself. He coughed, hitting his chest repeatedly as a blush crept onto his cheeks and Catalina scolded Madeline for asking such a brazen question.

    "Apologize, Maddie, you shouldn't have asked that." Catalina's brown eyes were narrowed at her friend, her lips pursed in a straight line as she helped Jae get over his coughing fit by handing him her water bottle.

    Madeline frowned. "Hey, it's a valid question that I want to know the answer to."

    Andrea watched the whole ordeal in silence, opting to just watch it go down instead of actually step up to say anything; something Catalina didn't like.

    "We haven't kissed, there, happy?" Catalina answered.

    Madeline leaned forward, resting her head on her hands. "I asked Jae, not you, Cat."

    After Jae calmed down, he looked at Madeline and shook his head. "No, I haven't kissed her."

    "Why not?" She furrowed her brows and Jae had to clear his throat at the question.

    He looked different with a blush on his face, he sort of...looked cute?  _Wait, wait,_ _C_ _at, dangerous thought. Abort. Abort._

    Before speaking, Jae cleared his throat again and sighed. "Because we're taking things slow. We don't even really know each other that well, we still need time to build a good relationship."

    "So, why did you ask her out then?" Finally Andrea spoke, but she was not backing up Catalina. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had an expression on her face that it made it clear she was not impressed and would not fall for whatever lie he was about to tell.

    Jae looked at Andrea in the eyes. "I asked her out because I like her. I've never had a girlfriend before so I'm not really sure how it works, I saw, at the time, that I had to ask her out. Even if we're more friends than we are a couple, I don't think that I made the wrong decision."

    Andrea kept silent after that and Madeline had said something about how romantic he sounded.

**———•———**

    It quickly became a daily occurrence that Jae ate lunch with Catalina and whatever friends she had with her that day, he also joined them after classes and they all studied together (as best as a group of friends can study). They also occasionally talked on the phone before bedtime, talking about school and life. Catalina was happy that Jae was starting to become more social and she was glad his parents hadn't asked to see her again for a long while.

    A month flew by quicker than Catalina could tell and it was already the first midterm season they had. She was drowned in assignments and study notes as she sat at the library table right in front of Jae, who was looking sheepishly at an atlas of Ancient Rome.

    "Macedonia..." he mumbled under his breath as he repeated the main partitions of some of the Roman states. "Cilicia..."

    "Jae, as much as your voice is soothing and all, can you please be quiet?" Catalina huffed, dropping her mechanical pencil on the table and leaning back on the seat. "I'm trying to get as much as I can in my head about ammonium and nitrate, please," she begged, looking him straight in the eye. "I mean, what are you even doing? I swear you don't even have a history class."

    Jae nodded. "I don't," he admitted. "I'm just...killing time."

    "Well," she frowned, "unlike you, I have a midterm tomorrow and I don't want to fail."

    "I need to ask you something..."

    "Hm," she picked her pencil up right away, "ask away."

    "My parents—" she already felt dread coil in her stomach, "—they... well, they invited us somewhere."

    Catalina set her pencil down again. " _Us_?"

    "Yeah..." He wandered before closing the atlas and avoiding eye contact. "They know about reading week so they thought we should go to a cabin or to Quebec City with them..."

    "Wait," she cleared her throat, "they also invited me?"

    "They think we've been dating for half a year now and...well...yeah."

    Catalina groaned and closed her eyes shut. "Really? This sucks..."

    "Sorry," Jae spoke, "I don't want to pressure you, you can say no."

    "But would your parents want that?"

    "You shouldn't worry about pleasing my parents, you know? You also shouldn't invest so much into this, it's all fake."

    "I know...well, in any case I would have to ask my parents, and we're looking for a miracle if you want them to say yes. Especially since reading week is next week."

    He opened the atlas again but Catalina stopped him. "Do you want me to go?"

    Jae looked up at her. "Maybe," he said with an indifferent tone.

    Catalina watched him look back down at the atlas and return to whatever he was doing. He didn't have a smile on his face but he seemed content and satisfied with his answer. She thought about his offer and she did want to go...but how was she supposed to go about asking her parents?


	11. e i g h t

_o_

 

     Jae sat at the lab bench, head leaning on his hand as he looked down at his phone, watching it attentively. There was nothing in particular he was looking at, just the lock screen. He was, however, waiting for a text. It had been three days since he asked Catalina if she wanted to join him with his parents and she hadn't gotten back to him. He was somewhat hoping she would say yes, but of course he wasn't going to admit it, neither was he going to encourage her to go.

     "Hey." Hands fell on his shoulders and he was startled by the action. He stiffened and let out a sigh as he watched the perpetrator sit down beside him. "Whatcha looking at?" Daniel set his bag down on the floor before pulling out his biology textbook.

     "Nothing, really." Jae shrugged.

     Daniel gasped, "Is...is Jae warming up to me? You didn't call me nosy this time.  _Wow_ , I'm impressed."

     The Korean sent Daniel a glare before looking down at his phone as it vibrated. "Oh my god!" He gasped, but then he frowned seeing the text was just a company promotion of some sort. "Screw this."

     "Cat told us that you invited her out on a secret trip," Daniel cooed, "You waiting for a reply, lover boy?"

     "Leave me alone Daniel. This doesn't concern you."

     "Ah," he sighed, "and he's back to his normal self. Gotta admit I liked it while it lasted. Anyway, I think Quebec City is a great idea. It's romantic, European looking and beautiful, especially in winter."

     "Have you gone?" Jae looked over at him, rather intrigued.

     Daniel nodded. "You know it. I've gone a couple of times with my family. It's really picture-esque."

     Jae nodded, looking back at his phone. "You're her best friend right?"

     "Maddie, Drea and I? Yeah, you know that already, though."

     "Do you..." He tried to swallow his pride. "Do you think she'll want to go?"

     A smug grin grew on the brunet's mouth, a  _toothy_ smug grin. "Are you... _nervous_ , Jae-Jae?"

     "I told you to stop calling me that!" Jae growled as he looked away, crossing his arms over his chest.

     "Right, only Cat can call you that, forgot 'bout that. Well, she said she asked her father and he agreed if her mom said yes. She's just waiting for the right time to ask her mom...which means she wants to go."

     Jae looked back at him. "Really?"

     "If I only know one thing about Cat after knowing her for seven years, it's that when she asks her father for permission before asking for her mother's it means that she really wants to go," Daniel assured him.

     "So we just have to wait and see what her mother says, right?"

     "Yup! Which can take a few days. Wait, is that what you're worried about? Is that what you were looking at your phone for?"

     "There's the T.A." Jae was lucky that the teacher's assistant walked into the room at that moment. He was relieved he didn't have to answer Daniel's question and possibly embarrass himself further.

     Somehow, still to Daniel's surprise, they worked well together as lab partners and they also got along well, omitting the fact that Jae was normally kept to himself and was occasionally on the defence. Time flew by and they were already handing the preliminary report as they left the class.

     "I think you should wear that for Halloween," Daniel commented. "Cat loves scientists."

     Jae looked down at his lab coat before slipping it off and grabbing his stuff from the locker. He folded the lab coat and placed all his things in his bag before he swung the black bag over his shoulder and scoffed. "I don't want to make a fool of myself _,_ thank you very much."

     "You know, Cat just  _adores_ men in lab coats. You should do it, honestly."

     "To be honest, I don't trust you that much. For all I know, she probably hates lab coats because of childhood trauma or something." Jae rolled his eyes as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

     "You're being cynical, buddy."

     They walked down the hallway, conversing some more as after all the lunches they shared with Catalina, they grew to be friends. Yes, it was still a riveting concept for Jae, but he was starting to get along well with Madeline and Daniel. Andrea, on the other hand, was still quite cold towards him and maybe even a little bit menacing. She questioned him a lot and shot a few glares his way when she thought he wasn't looking. He understood her, albeit, she was just watching out for her friend.

     "Oh shit, isn't that Philip?" Daniel gasped as he hid his face by lowering his gaze.

     "Who?" Jae questioned, looking around.

     "The kid in the yellow crew neck, but don't look!" Daniel warned as he kept his eyes on the floor and away from a blond man that walked towards them.

     Jae analyzed the young man and shrugged as he passed them by, he fixed his black baseball cap and looked over at Daniel. "So, who is he?"

     "Cat's ex," Daniel shuddered as he made sure the boy was long gone. "He's a jerk."

     "Cat's ex boyfriend? Really?" Jae couldn't help but turn around and look to where the man had gone, but he couldn't catch another glimpse of him for they were lost in the sea of people leaving their classes. "The blond kid?"

     "Yeah, Philip was an asshole."

     Jae nodded slowly, turning back to Daniel who gave a disgusted look, as if he'd stepped barefoot on dog feces. "What'd he do?"

     Daniel now looked puzzled, brows furrowed and lips pouting to the side. "Cat hasn't told you? Not even about me?"

     "Uhm, should she have?" Jae blinked ignoring the second part Daniel had said.

     "Well, you're dating. I thought she'd tell you. You know, about her exes and all."

     "She hasn't."

     "Oh well...  _whoops_ , you shouldn't have heard that then. Wow,  _okay_ , just don't say anything, she'd kill me if she knew I so much as mentioned it."

     Nodding slowly, Jae spoke, "Of course. It'd only be proper."

     "Right, well, okay let's move on then."

     "Wait." Jae couldn't exactly let Daniel's comment go. "What did you mean by you? Did you and Cat date?"

     Daniel made a motion to zip up his mouth and throw the key. "I've said too much already."

     "I'll take that as a yes, then. How long ago was this?"

     "I told you I've said too much! I think that's her call to make, okay? I think she'll tell you when she's ready and we shouldn't rush her." Daniel opened the door for the next building while he looked off into the distance.

     "Of course, you're right." Jae agreed, lowering his gaze and fixing his cap. "So, who was the communist one? Were you the communist?"

     " _Communist_?" Daniel questioned, once again visibly confused and unnerved. "Where'd you get that from?"

     "From Madeline. She said that one of Cat's exes was communist and that meant he wasn't really her boyfriend. I don't know what that's supposed to mean."

     "Well, I'm not communist, so there's no need to worry about that. Unless it's a code word for something. I really don't know. We shouldn't even be  _talking_ about this."

     Finally, they'd made it to the food court and it didn't take long to find the three girls sitting at a table in the corner of the court. They walked up to them and sat down at their respective spots. Where Jae was sitting next to Catalina and Daniel was sitting on the other side of her.

     "How was the lab, boys?" Catalina asked, wrapping her arms around the two young men.

     Jae frowned. "It went okay," he took her arm off and she gave a pout. "How was class?"

     She shrugged, slipping her arm off Daniel as well. "It went well, I guess," she said as she gave another shrug.

     "You had a midterm, right?" He pulled out his box lunch, taking out his chopsticks from the small pocket of his backpack.

     Catalina nodded with a sigh of what Jae deemed as defeat. "I think I failed," she huffed, slumping forward into the table in a depressed heap.

     Jae stopped opening his lunch and turned to her. Hesitantly, he gave her a pat on the head. "Why would you say that? I'm pretty sure you did well."

     "Yeah!" Daniel encouraged.

     "No," she groaned, "I failed." Sitting back up, she gave a frown. "I guessed like half the test. I'll be happy to even  _pass_."

     "I don't think it's  _that_  bad," Jae said, tone almost sarcastic but not quite, he was trying his best to be supportive.

     "Yeah,  _it is_! A question asked me what d.b.h was and I wrote it was needed for proper experimentation. You know what it means?  _Diameter of a tree trunk at breast height_. I'm so stupid, I should've studied harder," she complained as she ran a hand through her hair, getting it stuck halfway only to upset her even more.

     "Wait, so you guys are actual tree huggers?" Daniel questioned, brow lifting and sly smirk on his face.

     "Yeah," Catalina managed to laugh a little, her sour expression lightening up, "we went around campus measuring trees."

     "And you forgot what the term meant?" Andrea shook her head in disappointment. "You need to get your head in the game, Cat, this is third year. You got this!"

     "I know..." Catalina whined as her sadness returned. "Now mom's gonna kill me and I won't be able to go with Jae."

     "With Jae? Where're you guys going?" Andrea questioned, leaning back on her seat as she crossed her arms over her chest.

     "I told you like two days ago, remember? Jae's parents want to take us somewhere. Either Quebec city or a cabin, right?" Catalina turned to Jae.

     Jae gave a nod. "I think they've settled on Quebec city."

     " _Yeah_ ," Andrea nodded, not even sparing a glance towards Jae, "and you told me you  _didn't_ want to go. Now you suddenly want to?"

     Catalina's face turned beet red and Jae didn't even seemed fazed. He just gave a couple of blinks and nodded. "I'm not forcing her to go, if that's what you're insinuating, okay?"

     "I wasn't insinuating anything, unless you're guilty."

     Jae stood from his seat, packing his lunch that he didn't even get to take a bite out of. "Sorry, Cat, I'm gonna get going now. I'll see you around," he said as he swung his bag over his shoulder. "Bye." He waved to Madeline and Daniel before turning to Andrea. "Goodbye." He gave a curt nod and walked away, leaving everyone but Andrea speechless.

     "I've been thinking about it for some days and I  _did_ actually want to go. It would be the first time I ever leave the province, and you just ruined it." Catalina crossed her arms over her chest and grimaced. "Thanks a lot."

     Andrea huffed. "You  _really_ want to go with him? For god's sake, Cat, are you stupid? You guys have only known each other for a month and now you're going on a trip? Like a  _four day_ trip? You must be out of your goddamn mind."

     "He's my friend, and we're going with his parents which I've met twice already."

     "You're too naive, Cat, and you need to wake up. Not everyone is filled with butterflies and daisies and I'm sure that of all people you should know that. After what happened with Philip you really want to replay it?"

     They never really fought much and Andrea always knew that the subject of Philip was out of question. So this argument, it made Catalina angry.

     "You really want to go there?  _Fine_! I'm done being scared and hesitant about boys and relationships but if you can't get over James, you shouldn't drag me down with you!"

     Andrea sat there, stunned and hurt before she gathered her things and stormed off without so much as a goodbye.

     Daniel made a low whistle and whispered over to Madeline through clenched teeth. "That was  _intense_." He earned himself death glares from the two girls that remained at the table.


	12. n i n e

_o_

 

 

  Jae sat at a table in the next building, not bothering to even eat as he was mad, and he never liked to eat when he was mad. Instead, he decided to distract himself by doing his biology lab write up. He couldn't bring himself to focus on the work before him, even less so when he heard the voice of Andrea.

   Prepared that she had come to go for another round, he soured up. His lips twisting and his brows furrowed. But then he noticed she was on the phone and sat down a few tables away from him, it seemed as if she didn't even see him there. So, he opted to turn back to his notes. That, however, did not go according to plan. In fact, after she had hung up, he approached her, like the stupid idiot he was.

   "What do you want?" She spat, arms crossed over her chest as she looked up at him.

   He sat down and she rolled her eyes. "Why do you hate me? What have I done?"

   "Why do you think that? Why would I hate you?"

   "Maybe because every time you look at me you immediately give me a dirty look and challenge every word I say? I don't understand, why are you so critical of me?"

   "Do I need to explain myself?" She asked, an eyebrow raising. "And I don't hate you."

   " _Then_? Please help me understand things here. Why are you so bitter towards me?"

   She frowned. "Honestly, I don't feel like I owe you anything."

   He ignored her remark. "I want to know why you hate me. Did I ever do anything to you? If I did, I'm sorry, I don't think I ever meant it. If I hurt Cat, I'm sorry about that too."

   "It's not what you've done, Jae, it's what you're planning on doing." Andrea grimaced.

   Jae frowned. "What am I planning on doing? I swear, there's nothing."

   "It's what you  _might_ do. I'm not going to let you hurt Cat, not again. Not after what happened with Philip."

   "Why would you think that?"

   Andrea huffed, "Because you two are jumping into a relationship way too fast! You're being reckless and stupid. This isn't the way to go about a relationship,  _especially_  not after having gone through a completely obliterating one."

   Jae didn't fully understand the situation but he knew enough. "Do you want to know the truth?" He asked, settling in his seat, thinking he should tell her as it was for the best, and maybe Andrea wouldn't hate him so much.

   "What your intentions are with Cat?  _Yeah_ , I want to know what didn't let you wait."

   "My parents." Jae began, taking Andrea's water bottle and fidgeting around with it. "I told them I had a girlfriend and they came to visit me. Here I am, having to ask Cat to be my fake girlfriend until my parents go back Korea so that I'm not forced into a relationship with a girl that I hate. It was originally only supposed to be for two weeks but then my parents decided it would be fun to torment me for another three months."

   Andrea kept silent.

   He took a deep breath, "I told Cat she could walk away. I told her I didn't expect her to go with it until Christmas because it wasn't what I planned and... and she stayed. She agreed to help me out. And I'm very grateful to her because she didn't even hesitate... And maybe to you it might seem like something so stupid but to me it's my freedom. Cat represents my rebellion from my parents expectation and I really would've never really started to show them that I have my own life if Cat didn't agree."

   The brunette blinked. "Is that really it?"

   "Yes." Jae nodded. "She's my friend and she's helped me out a lot. I wouldn't do something to make her feel bad or hurt her. She's actually one of the only friends I've made in a long time. It's nice to finally have someone to talk to. We haven't kissed, we haven't done anything remotely couple-like. We're friends, and that's all I want."

   Unexpectedly, Andrea extended her hand. "Then, we should call a truce. If you do hurt her, however, I will not hesitate to break your legs."

   Her menacing expression was enough to convince him that she was willing to go through with her threat if the need arose. He took her hand and they shook on it, proceeding to talk a bit about themselves and get to know each other. After Andrea had badgered him about the reason he had had no friends, he admitted that it was because he found it very hard to socialize, especially because he was afraid his English was not the best and people would make fun of him. He also told her that he hadn't had the best experiences in first year after a 'friend' of his plagiarized off of him and he was put on academic probation. Since none of them had class for the rest of they day, they were able to talk things through properly and even have dinner together at a nearby place.

**———•———**

   "Jae!" Catalina called as she skipped towards him. "How was class?" It was Thursday evening and the group of friends were still hanging out in the library, chatting and actually getting some work done.

   He turned on the spinning chair and waved at her. "Hey," he greeted as she sat down next to him, "it went well, and yours?"

   She smiled at him, ruffling his hair. "They were giving out free candy!" She said before she pulled out a few chocolates from her bag. She gave some to her friends before handing a handful to Jae. "Because you're so sweet." She winked at him.

   Immediately, a blush spread on his cheeks and he looked away from her, back down to his notes. "Yeah, whatever," he grumbled.

   "Aw, Jae-Jae," Catalina pouted, "why are you being so cold?"

   Jae shot her a glare. "I'm not. This is just how I am."

   Catalina blew a raspberry. "Fine, well, I was going to tell you some great news, but you don't seem to want to hear them."

   He looked over at her while Madeline, Daniel and Andrea dropped whatever they were doing to listen to whatever she had to say.

   "My mom agreed! I can go!" She wrapped an arm around him.

   Jae remained silent for a while and then he removed her arm from his shoulders. "I'm not going anymore."

   She furrowed her brows, tilting her head. "What do you mean?"

   "I've been thinking about it and...well... I don't think it was proper of me asking you to go. So instead, I was thinking we stay and all of us hang out."

   Catalina blinked. "When did you decide this? Did Andrea influence you?" Catalina and Andrea were still bitter towards each other even though it had been three days.

   "Yesterday, and no. I decided it by myself."

   Slowly and hesitantly, she nodded before bringing another smile to her face. "So we have to hang out lots, starting tomorrow! Okay? That way, we can make the most of our reading week, how about it?"

   A smile stretched his lips and he nodded, "Yeah."

   Daniel grinned. "So, tomorrow, party at my place?"

   Madeline cheered! She clapped her hands repeatedly, earning glares from busy students. "Awesome! It's gonna be so much fun!"

   "Wait," Andrea asked, "Party or get together?"

   "Get together, actually. Just the five of us. That way, we'll be able to chill and be in good company."

   "And your parents won't kill you," Catalina smugly added, leaning her head unto Jae's shoulder. Catalina was always a confident girl and for the longest time after her break up with her ex boyfriend, she's become shy and reserved. That's why all the dares started in the first place. She was hoping her confidence would get better and better, and it did. Slowly, it did.

   Jae tried not to be fazed by the careless action but he could feel his heart beating a little faster than usual. He cleared his throat and tried to focus on his homework.

   "Cat?" The whole table looked up to see a blonde boy.

   "Philip?" She stared at the man with a strange expression between pain and curiosity.

   Jae stared at Philip, frown on his face.

   Philip smiled, taking a seat at one side of the table. "How are you? I haven't seen you for a while now..."

   "Weren't you on the exchange trip?" Catalina questioned, her posture changing from relaxed and cheery to stiff and almost afraid.

   Jae had never seen her so different. He'd always seen her as a confident and smiling girl, never had she looked so grave.

   Philip laughed, nodding his head. "Yeah, I was. But, it's over now. I came back a few days ago...and I just saw you here with...?"

   "Jae." Jae extended his hand out to greet him.

   Philip took it and tension bubbled at the table.

   "Nice to meet you Jae."

   Jae did not so much as smile before he packed his things and turned to Philip. "Well, Cat and I are going to grab dinner. So...we're going on ahead."

   Catalina turned to Jae, a questioning look in her eyes.

   "Come on, babygirl." She could tell he was embarrassed to call her such a nickname but she appreciated his effort.

   Trying to hold in her laugh. She nodded and stood, taking his hand. "It was nice to see you again Philip, but as Jae say, we have to get going. I'll see you around, okay?"

   Philip nodded, waving them goodbye and trying to start a conversation with Daniel.

   "Babygirl?" Catalina repeated once they were outside of the library. " _Seriously_?"

   "Stop," Jae grumbled, "it was the first thing that came to mind. Plus, Philip's a jerk, I didn't want him thinking you were free for him to take. Not that he shouldn't respect you by yourself."

   " _Ha_!" She scoffed, "As if I'd take back that stupid idiot."

   Jae smiled again, looking away so she wouldn't catch him. "From what I've heard, you better not take him back."

   Catalina pouted. "I'm not  _that_ stupid."

   "Whatever you say, babygirl," Jae teased and he actually earned a blush from her. Not that she let him see for long as she covered her face with her hand.

   "You're embarrassing me!" She whined and he pulled her down the hallway towards the parking lot. "Wait, are we actually going somewhere?"

   Jae nodded. "Well, of course, why not?"

   She shrugged, leaning closer to him. "What are we gonna eat, Jae-bae?" She wiggled her eyebrows. "Get it? Jae and bae together? Huh? Huh? God, I'm  _so_ funny."

   Jae rolled his eyes and led her to the car after they had left the building. They hadn't noticed they were still holding hands until they reached the car and he had to take his keys out of his pocket. "Sorry," he apologized as a blush spread on his cheeks.

   "No worries, Jae-Jae. And if we ever see Philip again, you can act like we're together. I mean, that's literally what we've been doing for the past month and a half. You can call me babygirl, I find it cute."

   "Kinky," he muttered.

   " _Hey_! You're the one who called me that! If anyone's kinky here it's you," she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "And I am not going to call you 'daddy' if that's what you're hoping for."

   " _Ew_ , no way. Shut up." He shuddered. " _God, no!_ "

   Laughing, Catalina entered the car looking down at her hand ever so often. Maybe, just maybe, when they were holding hands, she had felt safe and it made her feel a tad bit more confident. Plus, Jae's nickname did make her smile.


	13. t e n

_o_

 

 

    Jae's brows furrowed once they left the elevator. His lips pursed together as he tried to tune her voice out and focus on a lingering sound he'd been hearing ever since a couple of days prior. He'd deduced that he'd probably been going insane but what had him thinking that he was still sane was that he only heard the noise when he'd been with Catalina. And  _no_ , it was  _not_  his thumping heart.

   "Do you...do you hear that?" He asked, interrupting her mid-sentence.

   "Hear what?" Catalina asked, looking over at him, a dark eyebrow raised and lips pouted to the side.

   He stopped walking and she did too, the sound also stopping. "There's this...ringing? I think? I don't... I keep hearing it."

   Catalina smirked. "Maybe it's the sound of Cupid's arrow." She winked.

   He frowned at her, rolling his eyes. "I'm serious, are you carrying a bell or something? I keep hearing a ringing or a jingle whenever I'm with you. It's so weird."

   "I think it might be your brain malfunctioning because I'm so pretty," she teased, striking a pose.

   "There! I heard it again!"

   She moved again and she too heard the jingle. "Oh! Yeah, it's a bell."

   "What? Where?" He scanned her over a few times, pouting.

   "On my key chain. Forgot about it, sorry," she giggled.

   "So, I'm not going insane! Okay, good." He brought a hand to his chest. "How long have you had that?"

   "For, like, a week, I think? I'm getting prepared for Christmas!"

   "It's two months away, Cat."

   "Hey, if there's one thing you should know about me it's that I love Christmas! I just love the snow and the lights, and the smell of fresh pine and warm vanilla! It's just divine!"

   "It isn't even Halloween and you're getting ready for Christmas?"

   Pouting, Catalina nodded. "Yes, is there a problem?"

   Jae shook his head, glancing away from her big brown eyes. "No, just s-saying.  _Anyway_ , what apartment was it?"

   "1605," Catalina replied. Turning back towards the end of the hallway and leading the way as they walked towards Daniel's place.

   They stopped at the door and she was the one to knock. "I think we should tell them, don't you think?"

   "Why?" Jae furrowed his brows, shoving his hand into his pockets.

   "Because they're my friends, and they deserve the truth."

   "Drea already knows, why should they?"

   "Because it's only fair, Jae. I'm sure you wouldn't want me to lie to you."

   "If it were me and you had your reasons, I wouldn't really care."

   She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "But that's because we haven't been friends for years. Personally, I feel I owe them an explanation." Realizing that they'd been standing outside for a while, she knocked on the door once more.

   He remained silent, not giving her so much as a comeback. Running a hand through his hair, he looked away from her, a pout on his lips.

   Catalina saw that he'd messed his hair up and without thinking it through, she reached out towards him and fixed his hair. His head shot towards her, bewilderment written on his face, nearly instantly, his cheeks began to colour red.

   "You made it!" They hadn't realized that Daniel had pried the door open for Catalina was caught up in Jae's messy hair and Jae was staring at her in embarrassment. " _Whoops_ , my bad, didn't know you were having a moment," Daniel laughed awkwardly as the two young adults looked his way in shock. "I'll give you two a minute, when you're ready just come one in." He closed the door with a smile.

   Catalina gulped, covering her face, trying to hide the blush that pushed its way unto her cheeks. She pushed open the door and called out. "Stop being stupid, Danny, nothing was happening."

   Jae followed her soon thereafter and she led him to the living room, where he saw Madeline bundled up in a blanket on the couch, while Andrea was sitting cross-legged on the floor. Jae didn't see Daniel but he guessed he'd stepped into another room.

   "Did Danny walk in on you two kissing?" Madeline teased, wiggling her eyebrows. She leaned forwards slightly, puckering her lips and making a kiss-y sound.

   Catalina rolled her eyes. " _No_ ," she hissed and Andrea shot a glance at Jae, smiling at him. "He's acting stupid. Nothing happened," she assured, taking off her denim jacket and throwing it on the couch before sitting next to Madeline.

   Andrea and Jae had started to get along very well after their initial bickering. So, she patted the seat next to herself and he walked towards her, sitting down on the floor, right in front of Catalina. She offered him the bowl of popcorn she had in her hand. "Want some, kid?"

   He glared at her and took the bowl from her hands, taking a handful of popcorn. "Just because you're almost a year older doesn't mean you can call me 'kid', I'm not a kid."

   "If that's what you say,  _kid_ ," she smugly replied, taking the bowl back. She had a smile on her face while she popped a kernel in her mouth.

   Mindlessly, Catalina had begun to play with Jae's hair, her body laying down on the couch as her head was propped up by the arm rest. He didn't complain, nor did he seem to mind at all. In fact, he'd been so focused on the popcorn and bothered by the nickname that Andrea gave him that he hadn't really been thinking about it.

   Jae looked towards the television, checking what it was that they were watching. He was surprised to see spongebob playing. "So, Philip?" He hadn't been sure if he could even ask about it, but he'd felt he'd been in the dark for long enough (although he'd only heard about it in less than a week).

   Catalina stiffened, her hand stuck in his hair and then she sat up on the couch, pushing herself up from her lying position and taking her hand off his head. She cleared her throat, pretending she hadn't heard him and the other two girls remained silent, as if they were nearly afraid to offer Jae an answer.

   "I hope you like nachos!" Daniel finally came into the room, platter in hand and splitting the awkwardness, allowing everyone to finally breathe. "I also made a jar of mojitos, so...hope you all drink." His statement was clearly directed at Jae for he knew the girls would run towards the jar of Mojito. In fact, Madeline volunteered to go fetch it from the kitchen, along with five glasses. 

   Jae stood from the floor and offered to help Daniel, which the brunet allowed him to. He set the nachos on the coffee table and Catalina immediately jumped towards the platter, taking a paper plate and filling it with no remorse. "Thanks Danny baby, you're the best. Love you," she puckered her lips and sent a kiss his way.

   Daniel frowned. "You shouldn't do that while your boyfriend's right there. It's not fair to him."

   "It's okay, isn't it Jae-Jae?" She looked up at him as she took her seat on the couch.

   Jae nodded, facial expression remaining indifferent. "I don't really care."

   "Seems to me like he cares!" Madeline set the jug on the table and nudged Catalina. "You shouldn't bully him like that!"

   "What I-"

   "I don't care because we're not dating." Jae interrupted Catalina.

   The room fell silent and only the murmur of spongebob filled the room from the television. Catalina stared at Jae, her brows furrowed while Andrea chose to keep quiet as she stared at the television mindlessly, nibbling hesitantly on a nacho. Madeline and Daniel standing in shock, regret colouring their faces.

   Daniel cleared his throat. "Um...Look, I don't think this is  _that_ bad. I mean, if it bothered you, you should tell her and she won't do it again. There's...er, no need to break up."

   Jae sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We're not dating at all. It's all just an act."

   Madeline nibbled on her lip, eyes wandering over to Catalina to see what she'd say.

   "Yeah, we're fake dating," she said with no expression. "We just need to make his parents believe that we're dating and well, now Philip too...because why not?"

   " _Oh._ " Daniel frowned. "Woah, okay."

   "...Wait? So  _this._ " Madeline signalled at the two of them. "This is just... _fake_?"

   Both Catalina and Jae nodded.

   "And you knew, Drea?" Daniel gasped, realizing she wasn't fazed the slightest. " _What_?"

   Andrea stood from her seat and gave a hopeless smile. "Did you think I'd suddenly had a change of heart?" She poured the mojitos and handed them out in the ever so silent room. "To a fake relationship!" She cheered, "Because why not?"

   Everyone stared at her as she lifted her glass and took a sip. "Are you all just going to stand there or are we gonna have some fun?" She asked. "And nachos?"

   Madeline frowned, taking a sip of her drink and nodding. "Okay, I see."

   Daniel blinked. "Did your parents buy it?"

   Jae nodded. "Catalina plays a convincing girlfriend."

   Catalina didn't add anything, she just went back to sitting on the couch while downing her drink.

   The television was turned off by Andrea and she scrolled through her phone before music started blasting through the speakers. "So, Catalina has been teaching us how to dance  _Salsa_ and  _Merengue_. When we all meet up, we dance a bit and so now she's gonna have to teach you too."

   Catalina laughed, taking Andrea's hands, "We'll do a demonstration. I think he's confused."

   The two girls began dancing and Jae was impressed to see it all. Catalina's movements were quick and steady and Jae couldn't help but stare in awe.

   "So, how do you do that?" He asked.

   Catalina laughed, extending her hands out to him so he could take them. Hesitantly, he took her hands and she pulled him unto the carpet while the others began to practice. Placing his hand on her waist, she led him through simple steps. "Slowly," she mumbled and then intertwined her hand with his free one and landing her other hand on his shoulder.

   He was looking down at his feet, fumbling over and messing up a few times.

   "It's okay," she assured after seeing his troubled face. "Here." She pulled away and stood straight. "It's all in the knees and hips. So..." And she went on to teach him. It didn't take long for him to get the hang of it, although he still seemed a bit stiff.

   They'd fallen on the couch, breathless and laughing. Jae would admit that it was fun and he was enjoying himself.

   "It's good to see you smiling and laughing," Catalina commented.

   He shook his head, taking a sip of the mojito. "What  _is_ this? This is so good."

   "Passion fruit, vodka and lemon." She smiled, seeing that his cheeks were red. "Are you tipsy?" She asked, the music was loud and the others were still practicing their dancing.

   Jae shook his head. "No, but I'm guessing I'm all red...right?"

   Nodding, Catalina reached out to him, the back of her hand pressing against his cheek. "It makes you look cute...wow, you're on fire."

   He turned away, her hand slipping from his face and he was thankful his Asian flush was covering his true blush. He'd started to notice that Catalina was touchy, to everyone though, not just him. She always seemed to make physical contact with people; with Daniel, Madeline and Andrea it was more prominent. But now, he noticed she'd also started to do it with him. The fixing and ruffling of his hair, when she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, when she touched his cheek just then or when she'd wrap an arm around his or slap his arm playfully.

   She'd gotten up from the couch and excused herself and he watched as she disappeared around the corner to where the washroom was.

   The couch sank next to him and he looked over at Andrea. "Hey." Andrea offered a smile, leaning back unto the cushions. "Have you realized that you've fallen for her, buddy?"

   Jae laughed. "Yeah,  _right_ ," he shook his head, sipping from his drink. "Hey," he looked over at her again, frown wrinkling his face, "does Cat always act like that?"

   "Like what?" Andrea nibbled on her straw.

   "Touchy, I guess... like she..."

   "Yup! She's like that. It's not flirting, really, at least, that's how she is with everyone. People think she's flirting but if you know anything about Latin women, they're naturally like that. Well, most of them."

   "Oh...I thought so."

   "Do you like her?"

   Scoffing, Jae's lips stretched into a straight line, " _What? No._ I already told you _._ "


	14. e l e v e n

_o_

_o_

_e l e v e n_

_o_

 

    "You know," Andrea spoke as they stood on the balcony, their bodies leaning on the railing and looking down into the city. "Cat isn't going to develop feelings for you until, like, a year from now or something."

   "I said that I don't like her that way. I haven't even known her for two months and you think I like her?"

   "A crush doesn't have to have a basis, Jae." She shrugged. "You just like being around them and maybe you won't ever talk to them. At least you're one step ahead...or maybe even a few."

   His cheeks were on fire still and he rested his chin on his hands before looking up at the cloudy night sky. "I don't like her, and that's the last time I'll say it. She's a friend, I don't see her as anymore than that, okay?"

   "You  _don't_? So, why are you blushing then?"

   "I'm not blushing!" He argued before touching his cheek with the back of his hand and feeling the heat radiating from it. "I'm tipsy. Have you never seen an Asian person drinking before?"

   "I know the difference between Asian flush and a blush."

   "You clearly don't," Jae grumbled. He might have been slightly embarrassed but it was true, he had horrible Asian flush, even his upper arms were red and on fire, he looked as if he should have been drunk, but he wasn't just yet. He'd only had two drinks and they weren't strong at all.

   Andrea scoffed, "You like her and you know it."

   "I thought you were against me?" He raised an eyebrow and looked over at her.

   "I am," she nodded, "that doesn't mean I can't tease you, we  _are_ friends after all."

   "Yo!" Daniel slid open the balcony door and Andrea and Jae looked back at him.

   Andrea blinked, " _What_? We're talking here."

   Daniel rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, he spoke, "It's not sad boy hours, that's reserved for three a.m, it's time to play video games. Jae can choose the first one."

   "Oh." Jae shook his head, lifting up his hand. "I'm not much of a video game person."

   " _Lies_." Daniel narrowed his gaze. "Try it out and we'll see."

   "Really, I—" he was dragged by the arm back into the living room without any further argument. He was sat down on the couch before Andrea sat next to him.

   "Player one!" Daniel called, raising up his hand.

   "Two!" Catalina followed.

   "Three," Andrea said and then everyone looked at Madeline and Jae.

   "Jae can play, you guys know I don't like video games that much anyways," Madeline spoke as she swirled her drink in the cup.

   Andrea shrugged and handed Jae his respective controller before Jae chose a game from the many he saw laid out before him. He was told everything he needed to know and they began playing. Just like Daniel had said, Jae was enjoying himself, he was getting competitive and genuinely laughing.

   "I thought you said you weren't much of a video game person?" Daniel smugly remarked.

   "I used to play lots of video games in high school but I thought I'd outgrown them."

   "No one outgrows video games," Catalina grinned. "You beat Drea,  _twice_ , and that says a lot."

   Andrea flipped her hair over her shoulder and grinned. "You're okay, kid, you're okay."

   Jae tried to stop his smile and he managed to do so. He could say that Andrea and him were very similar and yet not at all.

   "You won't beat me next time, snake." She clicked her tongue and pointed a finger gun at him.

   "Jae." Catalina stood from her chair. "How about we play," she tapped her finger on her chin, "truth or dare?"

   "That's so cringey!" Madeline whined as she shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

   "Yeah," Daniel nodded, "what is this? Some cliche teenage rom-com novel?  _No_ , we are  _not_ doing that."

   "Plus, what kind of dares would we do here? Jump off the balcony?"

   Catalina pouted. "Fine," she grumbled, "but how are we supposed to learn more about Jae and he about us?"

   "Asking questions, whenever they come up." Madeline shrugged. "That's usually how it works."

   "Okay then," Catalina smiled and turned to Jae, "have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

   Knitting his brows, Jae frowned. "What kind of question is that?"

   "The right kind of question!"

   " _No_ , happy?" He deadpanned and the room fell silent. "I never needed one."

   " _Right._ " Catalina opted to change the subject as Jae had soured up in just a question. "Okay, do you have pets?"

   "A husky back in Korea." He pulled out his phone and his demeanour changed in the blink of an eye once more. "Wanna see her?"

   The get together had ended on a good note, in fact, since Jae had been drinking, he stayed over at Daniel's for the night, while the girls were all picked up by Madeline's mother and taken home. The rest of the break week had also been quite fun, they all went downtown and were able to explore the city a tad bit. Catalina would admit that she had an amazing time the entire week and Paola was even able to meet Jae, she fussed about how cute he was and what good choice Catalina had made (even though she knew he wasn't really her boyfriend).

   Jae didn't particularly like Paola, as she was a little too high maintenance for him, but she was nice and he couldn't argue with that. She was also rather attentive and caring to Catalina.

   Jae and Catalina were sitting by the pier, since it was the last day of reading week and Jae had yet to see the lake, and Catalina offered to take him on the adventure. It was a wonder how he had not gone exploring in the three years he'd been in that university, of course he'd said it was because of not having any friends and trying to focus all his attention on studying. He'd already made it clear that it was hard making friends with his resting bitch face and his sometimes sarcastic attitude, it didn't help that he thought his English was garbage and he thought it was better that he remain silent.

   The day was actually quite warm for mid-October in Canada, so they weren't wearing many layers and Catalina's skirt danced lightly in the wind, since she decided it was a skirt kind of day. She was cashing in her skirt days before the harsh winter would get to her and she didn't want to so much as look at skirts for the next five months or so.

   "So, Philip?" Catalina closed her eyes for a second, leaning back against the bench and feeling the breeze hit her face, the sound of waves crashing against the pier calming her down.

   Jae's eyes shot up towards her, and he sat up straight. He'd been staring at the lake, eyes so focused on the ducks and geese while his mind had gone on about school and life, about his parents and Catalina. "Hm?" He blinked at her, trying his best not to show interest on the subject as he'd been trying to convince himself that he didn't quite like her that way.

   "I'm guessing you wanna know who he is, huh?" She leaned forward into her arms, not giving Jae a glance or even acknowledging him. It was as if she had been talking to herself and he wasn't really there.

   "Well." He bit the inside of his cheek. "To be honest, I'd be lying of I said I wasn't the slightest bit curious."

   "If you want to—"

   "Cat." He stopped her. "I only want to hear it if you want to tell me. If you're not ready to say anything, I understand, you don't have to force yourself to tell me."

   She gulped. "I think...I can only tell you a couple of things, I don't think I'm ready to tell you everything."

   He slowly nodded. "Then I'll listen to what you've got to say."

   Catalina took a deep breath, and leaned back on the bench, her eyes flickered towards the sky and she managed to look over at Jae, her face holding more confidence.

   "Again, don't feel forced to—"

   "Jae, just as you explained the situation with your parents, it's only fair that I keep you in the loop of things with Philip. To be honest, he...he was a horrible boyfriend. Or at least... I don't know..." She trailed, rubbing her arm and her previously gathered confidence now dissipating.

   "I was a completely different person before I met Philip, you know? I was...confident in myself, had high self esteem and was just...happier." She shrugged. "And I was happy with Philip at some point...somewhere along the line it just..."

   Jae hesitated but he followed through with his actions, he took her hand in his and gave it a short squeeze. "It's okay, you can stop."

   She blinked up at him and gently leaned her head on his shoulder. "He started to change, you know? I couldn't do this or do that and I was constantly worried that he was going to break up with me or if he was cheating on me since all he did with me was fight and argue." She lifted her head back up. "It'd been a year since I last saw him and a year and a half since our breakup and still I... I saw him and I just...I felt..." She narrowed her gaze at the lake.

   "You don't have to say it."

   Jae wasn't really expecting what she was going to say next, in fact he was prepared for anything but that.

   "I don't think I've gotten over him. I still...like him."

   One thing was not being over him and another was that she still  _liked_ him. From the little snip-its of what he'd heard, Philip ruined a perfectly good Catalina, and she knew this. How could she still like him?

   "What're you saying?" He asked, brows furrowing and an evident grimace on his face.

   Catalina shrugged. "I don't...forget about it, I'm just saying stupid things." Her demeanour then changed from pensive to upbeat. "Anyways!" She pushed herself from the bench. "We should be enjoying the lake! Not sulking here! Come on, let's go to the rocks!" She pulled on his hand and led him towards the huge boulders that were by the lake.

   Catalina proceeded to jump from boulder to boulder, occasionally looking over her shoulder and smiling at him.

   Jae couldn't help but smile at her as she turned back to jump. He was starting to feel a tightening in his chest when he looked at her being all silly and childish. Her short hair lightly dancing in the wind and shining like a ripe apple in the sunlight, her skirt fluttering about her like a flock of birds and her smile so sweet.

   He looked away, trying his best to take the image of her out of his mind. He thought he was acting this way because he'd never really been close to a girl before and since Catalina was so nonchalant, his heart just took it the wrong way.

   "Were you smiling?" He was caught off guard and nearly slipped off the boulder if it weren't for the fact that Catalina took him by the arm and helped him steady himself.

   There was a sly smile on her lips and she winked. "You were, weren't you?"

   Holding a hand over his chest to calm his breathing and heartbeat, he shook his head. "I wasn't, you must've imagined it."

   She shook her head. "I know when you smile and you just smiled. You know, you look cute when you smile, you should do it more."

   He pursed his lips, "Well, that's none of you concern now, is it?"

   She pouted her lips to one side and finally got out of his face before bouncing on the balls of her feet and shrugging. "I guess it isn't. In any case, I think we should stop and get ice cream, what do you think?"

   His features softened and he gave a curt nod. "Sure, if you'd like that." Maybe he'd been a bit harsh on her, maybe he should try to be less cold and reserved.

 


	15. t w e l v e

__

_o_

t w e l v e

_o_

 

   " _Ew_ , Licorice ice cream?"Jae's brows furrowed as his nose wrinkled in disgust. "How can you like that? It's disgusting." He stuck his tongue out and gave a fake gag.

   Catalina's lips stretched into a thin, unamused line before she punched his shoulder. "You're such a snake."

   " _What_?" He whined.

   "It's disgusting?  _Yeah_! Says a grown-ass boy who still likes strawberry shortcake." She glared daggers at him, holding the small plastic spoon tightly in his her hand as if she were about to shatter it.

   " _Excuse me_ , Cat," he hissed, "everybody likes strawberry shortcake." He defended, holding a hand to his chest while the other held unto his ice cream protectively, fearful she'd knock it to the floor just by staring at it.

   "It's for children," she deadpanned, "aren't you old enough to have something else? Something more...  _mature_ , ya know?"

   "Oh yeah, I forgot to get myself the regular suitcase flavoured ice cream with a hint of sprinkled road salt to go with my salty businessman attitude this time. How forgetful of me,  _oh my_!" He snapped.

   She gagged at just thinking about someone eating road salt, she usually had a very visual mind. "I'd prefer eating garlic flavoured ice cream again than whatever you just described."

   His face twisted in disgust once more and he choked, "  _Again_? What the hell? What do you mean  _again_?"

   "Drea dared me to eat it once and...it was...it was..." she couldn't finish as she shivered.

   He too shivered. "I don't even want to know..."

   "Can I have some?" She asked, reaching the tiny spoon out to his ice cream cone, trying to forget about whatever disgusting ice cream flavours they'd come up with.

   "I thought you said you didn't like children's ice cream," he smirked slyly, pulling the cone closer to himself.

   She frowned and gave him a glare. Pouting her lips, she looked away in disappointment, mostly of herself since she managed to say what she did, lowering her changed of getting a taste of what he'd ordered.

   With a sigh, he offered her a bit of the ice cream and she took a chunk out of it, to his instant regret. He wanted to argue but refrained from doing so as he saw a smile light her face.

   "Oh,  _wow_ , this is really good!" She smiled at him, "Can I have a little more?" She clapped her hands together in a plea, hoping he'd give in.

   He grimaced, not wanting her to take anymore of his ice cream, but being conflicted as he didn't mind sharing it with her. He had an internal conflict; his stomach said 'screw her' and his heart said 'sharing is caring'. He felt impatient, upset even.

   "You can have a bit of mine." She blinked her puppy dog eyes and that was enough to convince him that just a little bit wouldn't hurt anyone.

   He nodded, "Yeah, okay."

   She took another scoop, this time not big enough to make him regret his decision. Once she ate it, she gave a small hum of delight before she dipped the spoon in her licorice ice cream and offered it up to him, leading the spoon up to his mouth. "Try not to puke all over your ice cream," she warned.

   He didn't think twice for he acted on impulse. He leaned towards the spoon full of ice cream and took it into his mouth with a bite, teeth crunching down on the plastic spoon, nearly cracking it.

   Catalina burst into laughter as he covered his mouth, face paling slightly as he swallowed the ice cream in one gulp and doubled over, shivering and coughing. "Why did you bite the spoon, idiot?"

   After calming himself, he stood straight, amazed he hadn't toppled his ice cream over unto the floor. His cheeks were pink and his heart was racing all over again. He was afraid that she'd heard the erratic thumping, but by the look on her face, she was still in the dark about that.

   "Aw," she cooed, "you don't have to be embarrassed, Jae-Jae." She landed a hand on his shoulder and he flinched under her touch, as if her hand was a burning hot pot.

   "How can you eat that, it's disgusting," he grumbled under his breath and looked away from her.

   She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You can't appreciate true tastiness," she drawled, shrugging her shoulders.

   "You have no sense of taste. I swear, that thing tastes bitter. Ice cream  _shouldn't_ taste bitter."

   "And people shouldn't bite plastic spoons, but hey, to each their own." She made nothing of his remark.

   He stuck his tongue out at her and blew a raspberry before standing up and finishing off his ice cream before he offered her a hand. "Let's go home, it's getting late."

   She nodded before she took his hand and they walked towards where he had parked the car.

   Jae couldn't help but think how much they'd looked like a couple and his fingertips tingled at her touch the as his heart began beating just a tad bit faster. He could almost feel the her warmth spreading from her hands all the way to his heart. Oh god, how could liking someone hurt so much? How could he feel high and low all the same? 

   What he didn't know was that Catalina didn't feel much, her thoughts still remained on Philip.

**———•———**

_Click!_

_Click!_

_Click! Click! Click!_

_Click-click-click-click-click-click-click-click-click-click-click-click!_

  The otherwise silent lab room was filled with the annoying clicking of a pen, and of course, Jae couldn't help but slowly become more and more irritated with every click. He threw his pen against the table and crossed his arms, trying not to sound too annoyed.

  "What?" Jae groaned, looking over to his right where Daniel clicked his pen away, as if he were all alone and not in the middle of a lab room. "Can you stop that? People are glaring at us," Jae demanded, poking Daniel in the arm so he'd face him.

  Daniel's eyes languidly landed on Jae, reluctantly looking away from their subject somewhere beyond the board of announcements, as if he was seeing something that Jae couldn't. "Hn?" He blinked, head rested aimlessly on his hand. "Yeah? What's up?"

  "Stop clicking the pen. You got everyone annoyed," Jae hissed, clearly annoyed by the way his brows were furrowed and his lips were stretched in a thin line.

  "Hm?" He looked down at the pen in his hand. "Sorry, sorry," he apologized while he looked away from Jae for a second and then brought his gaze back. The lab had not even begun for them as half of the class was using the equipment in the next room and their half of the class was seated doing the write up as best they could with no data.

  "What's wrong?" Jae asked, knowing that Daniel wanted to talk about just by the way he sat, facing Jae almost completely, leaning on his hand and taking even breaths.

  Daniel rolled the pen around his fingers and shrugged. "Nothing." He fidgeted around.

  "Doesn't seem like nothing to me," Jae replied and then decided that if Daniel didn't want to say anything, he wasn't going to force him.

  Daniel took a deep breath and sat back on his chair, glancing around the class for any eavesdroppers. He turned his head back to Jae and went back to fidgeting with the pen (not clicking it, albeit). "I just..." he wandered, "Cat said you guys went out and had ice cream last week, right?"

  Jae lifted a brow. "Uhm," he murmured, "yeah...why?"

"She said she told you a bit about Philip, yeah?"

  "Yes..." Jae wasn't exactly sure what to say, or rather, what he was expecting Daniel to say.

  "She said she still liked Philip, or at least, that's what she told me." Daniel then spun around his chair once.

  Jae nodded, "Yes, she told me. Why? Why is that a problem?"

  Daniel scoffed. "She didn't tell you anything about Philip, did she? You wouldn't be saying that if you knew."

  "If I knew what?"

  "Sometimes I wish I was as innocent as you, Jae, not knowing anything. Well, they do say ignorance is bliss."

  Jae crossed his arms over his chest, curiosity sparking in his heart but he tried his best not to show it. "It's not like anyone wants to tell me what's going on or what happened. How am I supposed to know something I wasn't there to see."

  "Exactly," Daniel pouted, "honestly, I think you kind of need to know."

  "It really isn't any of my business, ya know," he clicked his tongue and then went back to his notes.

  Daniel was silent for a while until he took a deep breath and gave a prompt nod. "Yeah, maybe you're right...Anyway, what'd you get for number four?"

  Jae rolled his eyes and answered the question, he didn't like people leeching off answers but Daniel had helped him with a number of questions before, he wasn't exactly leeching off him.

**———•———**

  "Maddie, Maddie, Maddie," Daniel shook his head as they reached the cafeteria table. "How did you manage to get all this free pizza?"

  Madeline shrugged. "A girl has her ways." She managed to pull off the best innocent look and a smile.

  "You stole them from the Student's Union, didn't you?" He gave her an even look.

  She shrugged, "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do," she defended all nonchalantly and then offered pizza to the boys. Gladly and without any hesitation whatsoever, they boys each took a slice of pizza.

  "You know, Jae," Daniel smiled as they both sat down next to one another in front of Andrea and Madeline.

  "What?" Jae blinked.

  Daniel's smile grew wider and he took a sigh of relief and contentment. "It's so nice to have another guy in the group, that way the girls can't bully me when I try to steal Cat's slice."

  "You shouldn't steal Cat's slice," Jae nagged.

  At the given moment, Catalina wasn't sitting with them in the cafeteria, she'd texted that she'd be late as she had something quick to do after her class. They were all expecting her to pop up soon and so her pizza was in safe keeping, with Madeline.

  " _What_?  _Not you too_! Honestly, all I want is to eat something that isn't going to be eaten."

  Andrea lifted a brow, "Why would you say that? Cat's definitely going to eat it."

  "Because she went out for lunch with Philip, duh," Daniel deadpanned and it didn't take long for him to regret his statement once Andrea gasped.

  " _She what_?" Andrea all but yelled out, catching the attention of a few people that sat in the neighbouring tables. "And you didn't stop her?"

  Daniel rolled his eyes and scoffed. "What was I supposed to do? Tell her she couldn't and if she did she was going to get grounded?  _Pft_!  _Come on_ , I couldn't stop her."

  "When did she tell you?"

  "Yesterday," Daniel replied Madeline's question as he nibbled on the crust of his pizza.

  " _Oh_ , is this why you were staring at the wall the entire lab?" Jae asked, everything falling into place. "You were in a moral dilemma."

  "Well, yeah, look," he sighed, "I told her that I didn't think it was a good idea, I told her that she shouldn't trust him again, clearly she should know first hand but she just... she said he'd changed and he was different and whatever other crap she could come up with. Guys, you know Cat, once she settles her mind on something, she's stubborn as a mule."

  Andrea couldn't argue with Daniel's remark and so gave a nod. "If she thinks she could get away with lying to us,  _yeah_ , not happening,  _honey_."

  "The more you guys mention this problem, I swear that my opinion on Philip sours," Jae remarked.

  "Well, it should." Madeline crossed her arms over her chest. "He was an outright asshole."

  " _Maddie_ ," Daniel gasped, surprised with her language. Madeline barely ever swore, that's why he was so shocked.

  "What?" Madeline shrugged. "It's true, isn't it?"

  "Yeah, but you don't have to say it."

  "Why? You think you might have a crush on him too?" Her sarcastic remark was not taken lightly and Daniel gave her a glare.

  " _Shut up_ ," he hissed between clenched teeth, "You know I'd stab him with a plastic spork if it's all I had."

  "Is anyone ever going to tell me why you all hate Philip with a burning passion? Like, what the hell did he do to make you despise him so much?" Jae thought he'd been left in the dark much too long and maybe he'd wished, even for just a moment, that they'd tell him everything he wanted to know, all the little questions that had been eating him up for nearly a month now.

  Andrea sat back on her seat, playing around with the plastic fork in her hand. She also agreed that Jae had been neglected for quite some time now. In fact, if he had a crush on Catalina, it was best for his own heart that he knew what he was up against. Call it evening the plane-field, if you may, or Andrea's pettiness for Catalina having lied to them. "If you really want to know...ask away."


	16. t h i r t e e n

_o_

__

_o_

 

_t h i r t e e n_

 

    They all sat in silence for what seemed like hours when in reality it was but a few minutes. The cafeteria had slowly been emptied and there weren't many people fussing about, that meant the silence between the group amplified in intensity. "Well?" Andrea blinked, frown colouring her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

    Jae frowned. "There are a lot of things that I want to ask, really. But I guess you guys can just tell me everything from the start."

    "From the start?" Daniel raised an eyebrow, leaning on the table, "You sure, buddy? You're gonna be here for a while if that's the case."

    Jae nodded and pushed his hair back. "I just need a clear picture of the situation. You guys can skip over meaningless things, the important info is what I need to make a proper decision."

    "Well," Madeline looked down at her nails, "just saying that we're gonna be a bit biased with our story. We'll try to not exaggerate the truth, as best we can."

    "So, I guess we can start," Andrea sighed, closing her book as she had been studying. She pushed her notes aside and took a deep breath, ready to spill all the tea that she'd been boiling for weeks now. "Philip and Cat met about two years and a half ago?" She looked over at Madeline and after earning a nod from her, she shrugged. "Something like that. They were in the same class and got along so they began dating after a few months. Everything was roses and butterflies at first, you know? As it would be in any relationship."

    "Drea and I never liked him from the start...he never really sat well with us for some reason," Daniel added, lips pursed together in a straight, unamused line. "But he seemed to be an okay boyfriend."

    "He had me fooled," Madeline admitted, "I thought he was the perfect boyfriend. He was always so kind and thoughtful. Cat was very happy with him, she was always smiling."

    "But then," Andrea spoke again, "she slowly stopped hanging out with us more and more. At first we didn't think much of it, but it started getting strange. She'd barely see us and she always had to be spending time with him or he'd become possessive. They'd fight constantly if she hung out with us for more than a day a week and it was ridiculous!"

    "What?" Jae blinked, nearly having choked, "He was manipulating her like that?"

    Madeline tapped the table to get their attention. "A year into them dating, I remember once that he just up and called her names, saying she didn't care about him after all he'd done. I was surprised that she was still with him, I mean, if a boy talked to me like that he would be in for a good beating or two."

    Daniel added, "He was very flirty with other girls, but I don't think he went as far as to cheat on her. But, every time Cat so much as talked to a boy, he'd get crazy mad. She'd become so miserable and it was crazy, I couldn't bare seeing her all depressed like that."

    Jae took a deep breath, his features hardening, his jaw clenched at the thought of a miserable Catalina. Her smile was much too bright to extinguish the way Philip had done. Oh god, if Jae had just been there—if he'd just seen this—Philip wouldn't be anywhere near a fifty mile radius of her. "Why didn't she just break up with him if he was such a jerk?"

    Madeline sighed. "Because he threatened her. Look, I know this sounds too dramatic, or far fetched, but it's true. He said he'd kill himself if she broke up with him and it actually happens to a lot of girls out there. I know two others whose boyfriends threatened them with suicide."

   Jae gulped, thinking back to friend he'd had back in Korea whose ex-girlfriend did the same. "If he was so...possessive, did he ever—"

    "Land a hand on her?" Daniel interrupted. "As far as we know? No, but if he did, let me tell you, we'd straight up murder him in cold blood and make it look like an accident."

    He nodded, looking back towards Andrea. "So...how did they break up?"

    "Cat's parents," Andrea deadpanned, "thank god for them. They suggested she visit her grandparents back home and just take a breather. She actually got so much better. When she came back she was normal. She started thinking for herself, started actually enjoying her time with us and not worry whether Philip was going to get mad at her. She broke up with him as soon as she got back."

    "And then he went on an exchange trip. Out of sight, out of mind, as they say," Daniel mumbled, sipping from his straw. "And now he's back and here we are."

**———•———**

    "How are my babies doing?" Catalina plopped down on her seat in their study room, after setting down a tray of coffee and tea for her friends. She ruffled Jae's hair and gave Daniel a kiss on the cheek. "You guys are working so hard." She smiled at them with the pride of a mother.

    Jae didn't look up from his laptop but once she landed a hand on his forearm, he felt his skin light up in flames. "Yes?" He was surprised his voice hadn't just stopped in his throat and come out so silky smooth, as if he wasn't fazed by her proximity.

    "So," she began, and he finally flickered his gaze away from the excel spreadsheet to face her, "for the dinner this weekend, I was thinking to dress a little bit more...semi than formal, maybe a pair of black pants and a dress shirt? I just think that it's getting cold for a dress, you know? Plus, it's Halloween this weekend! I was thinking we'd all hangout, what do you think, baby?"

    Catalina noticed that he wasn't saying anything, he just stared at her, as if everything she just said was not processed at all. "Jae?" She pressed a hand against his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

    Jae coughed and pushed her hand away. "I'm fine," he said, through pink cheeks and a swelling throat. "This weekend? The dinner? I don't think it's happening anymore. My parents are leaving for the weekend, so you can all just come over to my place."

    "Jae's place?" Daniel pipped. "Won't that be fun! Is it gonna be a costume party? I'm excited! We should dress up, right 'Drea?"

    Catalina had been too preoccupied worrying over Jae and Jae had been worried over his loud heartbeat that they failed to realize that Andrea arrived and sat at her usual seat next to Daniel across from them.

    "Drea!" Catalina smiled but Andrea didn't return the gesture. Catalina remained unaware that everyone knew she went out to lunch with Philip and that Jae knew everything and that they knew for nearly a week now. "Would you be up to coming to Jae's? It's so nice, trust me, I love it there. It's so big!"

    Jae stood from his seat abruptly and huffed. "I'm going for a walk," he stated with the straightest face he could muster and pushed his seat. "I'll be back soon." He didn't even pay attention to the confused stares he received before he was walking towards the exit of the library, leaving all his belongings, including his phone; which Catalina took advantage of by filling it with selfies of herself and Daniel.

    Jae left the building, taking a short walk around the campus. He was starting to regret his decision of asking Catalina to be his fake girlfriend. He'd forgotten to promise to himself that he wouldn't start having feelings for her. Why hadn't he just stopped? He could've told his parents the truth.

    The icy breeze was a great feeling on his face. He closed his eyes and felt the wind blow through his hair as he took a deep breath of fresh air. Jae preferred Autumn over any other season, he deemed it as the most refreshing as it slowly descended into the dead of winter. He felt stressed, between his school work, his parents lingering around and the swelling in his chest when Catalina was around him.

    He sat down at a bench, itching for a cigarette. He'd left that habit behind in Korea in the spring but the stress was getting to him. He didn't like Catalina, he thought, it was just...some attraction. She was touchy-feely and since he'd never encountered a girl with such a powerful personality, he just admired her, right? Admired her boldness. Yes, that must be it.

    The quickening heartbeat when she was around, the tightness in his throat when she so much as brushed his hand, the anger that bubbled up in him at the very sight or thought of Philip, or even the smile and giggle she'd let slip when someone made a joke or he'd blush was just admiration, what else could it be? He didn't like her. There was no way. She was just...

    Oh god, he liked her. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach already just thinking about it. "Oh god," he groaned, "why?"

    The good thing was that it was just starting, he could restrict his feelings, tell her it wasn't such a good idea to continue a fake relationship. After all, she liked someone else. He could easily tell his parents that they broke things off and he wasn't ready to go back to dating, he knew they wouldn't press him too much about the gory details. That way he wouldn't get any more attached to Catalina than he was.

    He always distanced himself for that reason, for the reason he got easily attached and it never worked out for him. Although he'd never been in a relationship, he'd been let down too many times by friends and people he trusted, including his parents. He didn't need to indulge fake illusions of a relationship with Catalina.

    He took another deep breath, taking out the lighter from his jacket pocket. He played around with it, it gave him the illusion that he was about to light a cigarette and it calmed him as much as it could. The thought of liking someone made him uneasy, he was swaying from side to side, bouncing his knee as he stared at the flame.

    "Mind giving me a light?"

    Dazed, he looked up from the flickering light to see a girl. The first thing he noticed were her combat boots, scuffed and littered with flecks of dried mud. She was probably just a tad bit taller than him, thin long and tan legs. She wore short shorts which surprised Jae because her thighs were red and he guessed she was freezing. Her dusty rose hair was flowing down in waves, under a black baseball cap.

    "Hn?"

    She blinked and he noticed her eyes, green like a bottle glass, surrounded by flecks of smudged mascara. "A light, buddy." She drew attention to the cigarette in her hands. "I left my lighter back inside," she said as she threw her head back, signalling the building, "and I am not going back in for it."

    "Uhm, yeah." Jae shot up from the bench and lit the flame once more as she leaned towards him with the cigarette between her lips.

    "Thank you." She drew a deep breath and released, a puff of smoke surrounding her. "Ran out?" She asked, dark eyebrow raising.

    "What?" He was stilled dazed, mind going back and forth between the present and Catalina.

    "It shows. You look devastated." She pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her hoodie. "Here," she said as she popped one out of the box and offered it to him.

    Jae just stared at the cigarette, temptation creeping over him as he thought about reaching out. "It's..." His voice faded. He recalled the week before he met Catalina and how desperate he was for a cigarette over the stress of the huge lie he'd told his parents that he was dating and he had no one to help him hide the lie.

    "I quit a while ago." He pushed her hand away. "Thank you, though."

    "Ah." The girl tucked the cigarette back into the box and then pulled out something else from her other pocket. "Then this should help you," she passed him a lollipop. "Don't worry, it's not a drug or something," she rolled her eyes upon seeing his puzzled expression.

    Hesitantly he took the red lollipop.

    "How long have you been off cigs?" She asked, sitting down on the bench. "Hope you don't mind me smoking."

    "Uh, nearly seven months. I was only on them for about two years." He sat back down, next to her this time.

    "Well, that's good." She nodded as she finished her cigarette, putting it out and throwing it in the trash can next to them. "Iris," she greeted, extending her hand out to him.

    "Sung-Jae."


	17. f o u r t e e n

_o_

__

_o_

 

_f o u r t e e n_

 

 

    If she had to read another line of environmental law, Catalina was going to shoot herself.

    She looked out the window, where thankfully, there was nothing even remotely related to law. Her eyes wandered, taking in the brilliant red-gold of the fallen leaves, the bright hue of the afternoon sky, and—Jae talking to a girl.

    The first thing Catalina noticed was her hair. Not because it was luscious and goddess-tier, but simply because it was  _pink._ Muted pink. Waves of silvery-rose fell to her waist. Her exposed waist. Holy hell, wasn't she cold? Still, Catalina had to admire some people's dedication to fashion.

    And God, were her eyebrows on fleek.

    Weird, he hadn't said anything about meeting anyone. Jae shouldn't have hidden it. He was allowed to talk to whomever he wanted. Though, he also had the right not to tell them who he was meeting.

    "What?" Daniel asked.

    Catalina's eyes snapped back to her present company.

    Daniel lifted an eyebrow, straightening as he looked up from his notes.

    "Just...it's Jae." She pointed. "He's talking to someone."

    Both Daniel and Andrea turned, looked out the window and spotted him seated on a bench with a girl. Andrea blinked and then turned her attention back to her textbook.

    Catalina and Daniel watched as the pair stood from the bench and with a smile, Jae nodded at her.

    Why did he smile? Catalina eyed him carefully as he parted ways with the girl and headed back to the library entrance.

    They spotted Jae walking towards them and they immediately fell silent. They just stared at one another, exchanging glances and gestures. Someone had to bring it up.

    "You gonna ask him, or what?" Andrea clicked her pen. "It's not like he's cheating on you. If anything you're the one cheating."

    "What?" Catalina's brows knitted together and as she leaned forward in her seat, she caught the glare in Andrea's eyes.

    Andrea didn't bother looking up from her book for a single second before Jae sat down at the table. He barely acknowledged the rest as he went back to dutifully finishing his lab research.

    Catalina raised her eyebrows at Daniel, hoping he'd bring up the subject.

    Daniel returned the look, tilting his head towards Jae. He moved his lips, encouraging Catalina to ask.

    She shook her head. Waving her hand, she accusingly pointed at Daniel.

    He mouthed a couple of 'no's and the silent bickering continued. Jae continued his work, oblivious. Catalina clicked her tongue and Andrea finally lifted her head.

    " _Pare de joder_ ," she hissed and Catalina pouted.

    Jae lifted his head from his hand and looked between the two girls. "I'm starving," he grumbled.

    Catalina nodded. "Same! How 'bout we go get something to eat?"

    He nodded and began packing his things.

    They all left the library, Andrea and Jae walking ahead of Catalina and Daniel. The latter pair whispered about the unknown girl Jae had met up with. Of course there wasn't much to read into but...the smile that he'd given her. Jae barely smiled at Catalina, even less so when they first met.

    "So, how are you planning to bring it up?" Daniel asked.

    "What? I'm not bringing it up, you are. There's no way I'm asking."

    "You're the one that's jealous. Why should  _I_ ask him?"

    Catalina shook her head, tightening the grip around her bag strap. "Yeah, no. I'm not jealous, are you crazy?"

    "Oh  _please_." Daniel rolled his eyes. "You were looking at her like you were about to cut her in half."

    "I'm not jealous," she growled. "Far from it. I'm only curious."

    "Yeah, well I'm not asking him about her. Like what would you want me to say? 'Damn son, she  _fine_ , you seein' her or something'?"

    "Is she actually hot? Like she's prettier than me, that's for sure but like..."

    "Are you feeling insecure, Cat?"

    " _Insecure?"_ Catalina stopped in her tracks. "Insecure about what? There's a million girls that are hella cuter than me. I'm not expecting to be the prettiest person on earth."

    Daniel spun on his heel, and continued walking backwards. "You think she might just snatch your man? Or your wig?  _Or both?_ "

    Catalina scoffed, and hurried to catch up with him. "My man? What're you, crazy? And I am  _not_ afraid of her taking Jae. Need I remind you, we aren't actually together?"

    "Yeah well, I'd be worried if I were you. She was a true queen."

    "And what am I then?"

    Daniel shrugged. "A peasant? I thought it was obvious."

    Catalina smacked Daniel on the shoulder repeatedly with her hat as he inched away from her.

    "Abuse! Abuse!" He laughed and tried to defend himself by crouching. He then ran to hide in front of Andrea, since he knew Catalina wouldn't bother her. Especially when she was angry.

    "You're so mean!" Catalina called from behind them and Jae turned around for a second before he continued his conversation with Andrea.

    What if he was actually seeing her? What if he liked her? Catalina shook her head, it wasn't any of her business.

    "Cat?"

    She lifted her head. She spotted Philip from the corner of her eye. He was surrounded by a group of guys, some she recognized and others she'd never seen before. She gave a weak wave and he immediately strode towards her. She silently cursed herself for staying behind while her friends walked on ahead, unaware of her current dilemma.

    "Uhm, hey." Catalina tried not to avoid eye contact. She wanted to show him that she was fine. She wanted to show him that the talk they'd had over lunch the other day didn't matter at all.

    "Having lunch alone? Why don't you join us?" He nodded towards his group of friends crowding by the sandwich shop.

    She shook her head. "No, I'm actually with Jae, Daniel and Andrea."

    "Really?" His eyes trailed away.

    She looked to where she had last seen them but they weren't there anymore. They ditched her. "Uhm," she laughed, "they went on ahead to grab a table. I was thinking of getting a smoothie but I wasn't sure."

    "Ah." Philip nodded. "Well if you get bored of them, you can always join us." He winked down at her and her breath caught in her throat. "You know, about lunch the other day," he mumbled and she thought she could see a bit of uneasiness. "I'm happy we talked. It really cleared things up."

    "Hm." Catalina's face fell and she fidgeted with the hat in her hands, pulling and pushing the pompom on top.

    "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me tomorrow."

    Her head shot up. "Tomorrow?"

    "Yeah, if you're free."

    "Well I—"

    "Sorry, but she promised she'd hang out with me tomorrow."

    Catalina jumped. Jae had, apparently, appeared out of thin air. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

    Philip's eyes widened, his mouth slightly agape. He seemed shocked. Not afraid nor surprised, just startled. "Oh, do you have to have permission now?"

    Jae shrugged. "She doesn't."

    "It's not good to control your girlfriend's life." The blond gave a cocky smile as he crossed his arms over his chest.

    "Oh, Cat can do what she wants, she can also talk to whomever she wants. I'm not here to stop her, I'm just her boyfriend. I'm only overprotective when I see a snake on the loose."

    Catalina could practically feel the hatred ooze from Jae's lips. He even looked jealous, the way he ran his tongue against his cheek and all but hissed. He really played the part of boyfriend well.

    Philip frowned, lips twisting in distaste. "I just want to—"

    "Stay away from Cat? Yeah, thought so." Jae pulled Catalina closer. "Well,  _Philip_ , Cat and I better get going. People might start to worry." Jae slipped his arm from her shoulder and took her hand in his, pulling her towards the cafeteria tables.

    A lump bubbled up in Catalina's chest and her breath quickened. Her cheeks felt as if they were on fire and her legs shook beneath her. Oh, the anxiety attack was coming, wasn't it?

    "Your hands are all clammy, ew." Jae grimaced and dropped her hand once he knew they were out of Philip's sight.

    " _What_?" Catalina groaned. "I'm anxious, of course they are. And at least they aren't dry as fuck."

    Jae's eyebrow rose and he glared at her. "Yeah, well, it's to repel idiots."

    She gasped as she drew a hand to her chest. Catalina prepared a comeback, one that would make Jae shut his mouth.

    "There you are!"

    Catalina groaned and turned to see Madeline with a bright smile on her face. "You interrupted me!"

    Madeline wrapped her arm around Jae's and pulled him forward. "Jae and I are gonna get drinks, you go on ahead and sit, okay babe?" She waved.

    "We are?" Jae pouted his lips to the side. "When did I agree to this?"

    "Just right now." Madeline pulled his arm in a harsher motion. "Come on now, those smoothies aren't gonna buy themselves."

    With nothing more than a roll of his eyes, Jae watched Catalina walk to the tables. Had Philip been bothering her? Was she alright with him stepping in, or did that make things worse?

    "So, why smoothies?" He raised an eyebrow.

    Madeline stared at him. Her blue eyes just wide in shock. "Why not?" Her brows furrowed.

    After he blinked at Madeline a couple of times, she turned away and looked up at the menu. "You know, Cat loves mango smoothies. She adores them with a burning passion."

    "Really?" Jae mumbled, staring at the menu as well. He pulled out the worn leather wallet from his back pocket and looked down at the cash. He pulled out a fifty dollar bill and shoved the wallet back inside.

    Madeline caught sight of the bill. "'Drea likes passion fruit, Daniel loves banana and I prefer pineapple."

    "You expect me to buy drinks for everyone?" He paused. "In  _this_ economy?"

    " _What_? Then why'd you pull that out?"

    Jae looked away. "It's the lowest bill I have."

    "Okay buddy, if you're so rich you can afford drinks for everyone once." Madeline's lips flattened into a straight line as she crossed her arms over her chest.

    "Fine." He rolled his eyes.

    "Oh,  _no_! I was just kidding. You don't actually have to buy anything." Madeline tried to pull him out of the line but he shook her off.

    "It's okay. I kind of want to."

    Madeline's eyes lit up and a smile stretched her lips. "I know what you're doing," she teased. "You don't want to make it obvious that you're getting a smoothie for Cat, so you're getting one for everyone."

    "Can't I just be nice for once without everyone thinking it's some sort of ploy?" Was he really that transparent?

    "Whatever floats your boat." Madeline's smiled widened into a brilliant grin before she pushed him towards the counter.

    "Uh, yes, can I... um..." He looked at Madeline, nodding his head towards the cashier, as if begging for help.

    Madeline stepped up and ordered without skipping a single beat.

    They managed to get to the table with the four drinks and a bag of chips Jae had indulged in.

    "A treat from our starboy," Madeline cooed.

    " _Ai, gracias, mi amor._ " Catalina leaned over and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

    He couldn't look at her with his usual straight face. After he turned away, he noticed the group bickered about which drinks was theirs. It was a good thing no one noticed his burning cheeks.

    Madeline leaned towards him. She whispered in his ear, "You might just fall in love with her if you don't set boundaries, Jae."

    "Who said anything about that?" He whispered back, glaring at her.

    "Oh Jae, I can tell. I've watched too many dramas to not be oblivious to this; you like her."


	18. f i f t e e n

_o_

 

__

 

_o_

 

_f i f t e e n_

 

   "Darling, you can't possibly eat that all by yourself." Madeline stared at her, frowning.

    A huge plate of poutine sat in front of Catalina, taking a large portion of the small pub table. "I bet you ten dollars I can scarf this down in under ten minutes."

    "Oh, I believe you, I've seen it happen before." Madeline nodded. "It's just that you should share."

    "Hey, I'm not stopping you. Please, go on ahead." Catalina pushed the plate towards her and gave her the fork.

    Catalina ate mechanically, but her mind wandered to Philip. Memories of what happened between them lingered as vividly as they'd been the day they were made. The fights. The smiles. Everything.

    "So when are you gonna tell me what you and Philip talked about that day? The day you had lunch together."

    "I still can't believe Daniel told you guys. I made it clear to keep it secret." She slumped in her chair. "Honestly, no wonder Andrea is avoiding me like that plague. Can't she get over it? We just talked."

    Madeline stabbed a fry. "Yeah, what about? Why does Philip think it's alright to start talking to us again?" She waved the fork accusingly. "You know, the other day he came up to me and started talking as if he'd never called me a lying bitch."

    "He did  _what_?" Catalina's eyes widened and she leaned forward. "When?"

    "Oh." She grimaced. "I forgot I kept that from you. That was such a long time ago. I think before you two broke up."

    "Why didn't you tell me he said that?"

    "I didn't want to stress you out. Plus, you were already about to strangle him around that time and I wasn't ready to see my best friend in jail for murder."

    Catalina crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back on the seat. The intense light of the morning sun blinded her. She squinted and then huffed. "Nice call, I think I really would've killed him."

    "You know." Madeline stabbed three more fries. "Drea was honestly ready to outright kill him. No joke, she was very serious about it. I wasn't exactly surprised, just shocked she'd actually go that far."

    "Actually?"

    Madeline hummed as she chewed. She covered her mouth as she spoke. "It was crazy."

    Catalina fidgeted with the case of her phone, pushing it off and back on. Why did her breath still get caught in her throat when she saw Philip? Why did her heart swell when he smiled at her? Why did her cheeks still burn when he winked at her? Why the fuck did she like him? After all he did to her, and she was now learning about him.

    "Fuck him," Catalina hissed and dropped her phone on the table. She rubbed her face and threw her head back. Ever since he showed up again, she'd gotten confused. If you'd asked her in the summer, she would've told you she was over him, that he meant nothing to her anymore. She'd tell you that the memories they shared were blurry; the sleepless nights, the endless fights, the times she'd leaned on his shoulder. She'd tell you that she had long forgotten the times he'd whisper in her ear. And yet.... _and yet_  here she was again, thinking all about that. Thinking about how he broke her heart but used to be the reason she smiled at some point.

    "Are you ever going to tell us what you guys talked about?" Madeline asked, her eyes fixed on the table. Sometimes, she felt afraid of confrontation, especially with Catalina. She was a ticking bomb after she'd met Philip.

    Catalina ran her tongue against her cheek. "He apologized."

    "Apologized?" Madeline scoffed. "What a colossal idiot."

    "He was serious, you know?"

    " _Serious_? Serious? Philip?" The fork clattered on the plate. "Oh god, don't tell me you fell for that, Cat. Are you kidding me?"

    "I'm not. He was honest. He said that his trip cleared his mind and..." She played with her phone again. "He apologized for treating me the way he did."

    "My ass." Madeline grit her teeth. "If he really fucking cared then he would've contacted you while he was away. The only thing he's sorry for is the fact that you rose up and have new boyfriend who actually gives a damn. You know, screw him. He thinks it's all happy and dandy now that he apologized but no,  _no_." She stood from the table, slamming her hands on it, earning a few onlookers. "That son of a—"

    "Maddie, stop." Catalina covered her face, shying from the crowd. "He did contact me, months ago but I was over him then."

    "Why the hell didn't you tell us?"

    "He's sorry, okay?"

    "God, Cat, you can't—you just—what's wrong with you? What the hell did he say to make you so complacent?"

    "That's the thing. He didn't say anything that made me want to lunge at him. He was so...level headed and reasonable. Like, I don't...I just don't know. I can't—I don't think..." Catalina huffed, slumping on the table. "I'm..."

    Madeline sat, reached for Catalina's arm, and stroke circles on it with her thumb.

    Catalina ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not ready yet. I'm not ready to let go."

    "Oh, Cat. It's...It's gonna be okay."

    She groaned. "I'm never going to get over him, am I?"

    "You will. You'll get over him. I know right now it doesn't seem likely, baby, but it's going to be okay."

    Catalina rose from the table and stretched. "I should really get going. Class starts in five minutes. You can finish the poutine, I don't really mind. Oh, by the way, Jae invited us over to his place this weekend."

    "For Halloween? Are we dressing up?"

    "Yeah, that's what we agreed on." Catalina slipped into her jacket and picked up her backpack from the floor. "I'm dressing up for sure."

     Madeline stood and leaned in. "You sure you're alright? You don't wanna skip class and talk about it?"

    Catalina smiled. "I'm fine, don't worry, baby."

    "If you say so, but as soon as class is over, call me, okay?"

    Catalina gave a salute and left the campus pub, running off towards the other side of campus for her class.

**———•———**

    The library was packed. There was no free desk in sight, not even in the deep dark corners where there was barely a window to light it. Not even a computer desk or a group study room. Everything was filled to the brim, but Jae still wanted to study. He searched the book isles for a silent spot, away from the chattering students. He found one on the second floor, between the automated moving shelves and in dead silence.

    A beep went off as he settled between the two shelves, indicating his presence. He sat cross-legged, zipped open his backpack, and fished out the laptop. He tried not to look at his phone for fear of distraction. He wasn't usually distracted, but Catalina had thought it funny to make a selfie of her and her triple chins as his wallpaper, and every time he turned on his phone he would get lost in his thoughts.

    "Mind giving me a light?"

    His head whipped up. He didn't hear the beep when they walked in.

    Next to him stood Iris. It had been a couple of days since they met and he hadn't seen her since. She still looked stunning. This time, he noted, her hair was up in space buns, showing off her black roots.

    "Iris." Jae smiled. "You forgot your lighter  _again_?"

    She laughed, shaking her head and tucking her hands in the back pockets of her black jean skirt. Upon seeing her in fishnets he wondered how Catalina would look if she ever tried that sort of style; knowing her, she'd probably be able to pull it off.

    "Nah, just teasing you." She nudged his foot with her own. "Don't tell me you're gonna study."

    His gaze dropped back down to his laptop and he wasn't sure how to respond. "I...yes, I have assignment due tomorrow night."

    "Bo-oring," she sang and dropped her backpack on the floor. "Since you're so studious and hardworking, you need a breather, yeah?" She sat down next to him and pulled out a pack of gum, offering him one.

    He shook his head and waited for her to continue her train of thought.

    "There's a Halloween party on Saturday at the neighbouring university and since you're gonna be writing a boring essay—"

    "Lab," he corrected.

    Iris rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she sighed. "You can join me at the party Saturday. You and your friends, if you have any."

    "I'm actually having a small get together, so I don't think we can really go."

    "Oh." Iris leaned back on the shelf. "Well, here's my phone number." She snatched his phone from his fingers. "I'll text you the address. You might get bored of a small get together."

    "Wai—" Too late, she turned on the cellphone and saw Catalina.

    "Oh, a girlfriend?" Iris lifted her eyebrow. "She cute."

    "Well, it's a little complicated. She isn't exactly my girlfriend."

    "Not yet she isn't."

    A blush crept on Jae's face, however, his expression immediately soured when he recalled Philip. "She likes someone else."

    Iris blinked, deadpan. "Did I stutter?"

    He crossed his arms over his chest and settled against the bookshelf, seeing that Iris had no intention of returning his phone before she added herself as a contact and sent the text.

    "There." She handed the phone back. "You should invite her to the party."

    "Yeah, no. I don't even know if she likes parties."

    "It's a good excuse to get drunk and have fun. Why would she deny that? Plus, you'll get closer to her." A coy grin stretched across her lips. "I'll make sure of it, pretty boy."

**———•———**

    For the third time in the past hour, Jae found himself staring at the single text bubble of the address on his phone. Even after he sent the invitation the the group chat that night as he lay in bed, his mind lingered on the prospect; it was up to them if they'd rather go to a party. He stared at the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling and rested his phone on his chest. Part of him wanted Catalina to come over to his place instead of a huge party; it'd give him more time to spend with her. Time he could take to sort his feelings. Properly.

    But the party seemed like the best option. He'd get time to get over her. Time he could spend looking for someone to fill his mind in the meanwhile. Time he could use to drink the feelings away. As a result, he offered to go to the party and they could have their get together on Sunday.

    His phone buzzed a couple of times before he picked it up.

**_Danny_ **   
_Yeahhhhhh time to get lit!!_

**_Andrea Salazar_ **   
_not my kinda thing. rather stay home thanks xx_

**_Danny_**  
awwwww dreaaaa come on

**_Andrea Salazar_ **   
_no thanks buddy. imma have a tub of ice cream  
I'll see y'all anyways on sun_

**_Maddie_ **   
_A party????_

_Where omg???_

_Is it like halloween dress up? Plsss let it be_

**_Jae_ **   
_Neighbouring university.  
Iris invited us._

**_Danny_ **   
_tf is an Iris?_

**_Maddie_ **   
_part of your eye duh_

    Jae rolled his eyes and leaned his head back on the pillow. It would be nice if they met Iris; she was nice and she didn't seem like any threat...other than the fact that he was intimidated by her beauty and nonchalant attitude. Plus, she seemed like that kind of girl who knew how to have fun.

 ** _Jae_**  
 _A girl I met earlier_.  
 _And yes to dressing up_.

    Almost instantly a reply—the first reply—from Catalina came. His phone buzzed in his hand as a ding went off.

**_Kitty Cat_ **   
_oohhhh that pretty girl with the pink hair???_   
_do ya like her or smthn? Cause she fire_

    He rolled his eyes. As if she didn't know he liked her. Wait, wait. She didn't know that. Yet. No, no. She would never know. Ever. He'd get over the stupid swelling of his chest soon enough. He needed to get his mind off her asap.

 ** _Jae_**  
 _If you wanna go._  
You don't have to.  
I'm not forcing you.

**_Kitty Cat_ **   
_mi amor, I'm just teasing  
Love youuuu <3_

**_Maddie_ **   
_So yes! We'll go!! I'm dressing as a fairy!!_

**_Kitty Cat_ **   
_I'll be a cat lol_

    Jae rolled, swiped the phone off the bed, and shoved his face into his pillow. He couldn't help the tightness in his throat nor the pounding of his heart. Oh god, was he out of his goddamn mind!

The phone buzzed once. Twice. Jae groaned. Thrice.  He considered throwing it away. He let it go off over and over as he tried to fall asleep and calm his beating heart. Why was it that anything Catalina said that was considered 'normal' seem...flirty to him? Why the hell was he so affected by her meaningless words?


	19. s i x t e e n

_o_

 

__

 

_o_

 

 

_s i x t e e n_

 

 

    Catalina applied the last bit of mascara before leaning away from the mirror. She gave herself a once-over and squealed. "I look perfect!" She swung her head from side to side, letting her curled hair bounce.

    "I can't believe you actually dressed like that. What're you, a hoe?" Paola crossed her arms over her chest. She sat on Catalina's bed, a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

    "What?" Catalina looked up. "This isn't bad. High-waisted shorts and a halter top are not bad at all."

    "The garters coming from the shorts are hoe-ish. You look like a stripper. The cat ears are far from helping too."

    "But if I wear the leather pants, it gets way too hot, you know that."

    "Alternatively, you wear different shorts."

    "Okay Pao, I like these ones and I never get to wear them. I'm not there to talk to guys, I just wanna lay back and party a bit, what's so bad about that? Plus, Jae is gonna be my fake boyfriend, he'll make thirsty boys back off. I know he will."

    "What if he's the thirsty one?"

    Catalina shivered. "Stop. You're scaring me. He's not like that."

    "Just because you're friends or whatever doesn't mean that he won't be, like, interested or anything. Knowing how touchy-feely you are, I wouldn't be surprised if he already has feelings for you." Paola looked down at her nails and frowned. "I just don't get why you're trying so hard for this."

    Catalina groaned. " _God_ , Pao, It's a party and I want to look pretty, is that so bad?"

    "I'm not talking about the party,  _sopelona_ , I'm talking about this stupid fake relationship."

    "I don't get why you immediately think it's bad. We're friends. The only thing that's different is that we go out to different places and take pictures. We aren't, like, kissing or anything."

    Paola grimaced and looked away. " _Whatever_. I'm gonna stay over at a friend's today so don't be surprised when you get back."

    "Okay! I should be heading off, my babes are probably waiting for me."

    "Please make sure you guys have a designated driver. And if you're driving, Cata, not a single drink or I swear."

    "I know." Catalina rolled her eyes and grabbed her leather jacket. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow.  _Besos_."

    " _Chao_." They exchanged a kiss on the cheek.

    Catalina raced down the stairs and hurried off. She was glad her mother wasn't home from work yet and her father was back home or she would've been told to change those shorts. She was in her car within seconds and was already off to pick up he friends. Since Daniel lived two houses down the road, he joined her a minute after she beeped in his driveway. He decided to dress like a prince, he said it was the simplest thing he could pull off in a short notice and the only decent costume they had in the store, or else he would go as a vampire.

    "You're so cheesy, ya know?" Daniel cringed. "A cat? Couldn't you be anymore creative?"

    Catalina laughed. "And you're a prince? Please. Last year you dressed as a t-rex, what happened this year?"

    "Well, last year we weren't going to a party, okay? Plus, I think Maddie and I will match well, don't you think?"

    Catalina's face twisted as she shut her eyes closed. "Who's cheesy now? Huh?" It wasn't a secret that Daniel had feelings for Madeline, but as thick and dense as Madeline was, she never noticed. She probably wouldn't notice if he kissed her, or even if he'd ask for her hand in marriage.

    "Ah,  _shut up_." Daniel punched her arm before she started to drive. They made it to Madeline's house within ten minutes and she joined them in the car, complementing the other two on their outfits. She'd gone all out; there were flowers in her hair and glitter around her eyes, a couple of fake gold tattoos on her arms as well. She always dressed up the most, always made a statement.

    Finally they reached Jae's building and Catalina gave him a call to head down while they waited in the car.

    "So, you're wearing the cute shorts, Cat?" Madeline asked from the back seat.

    "You know it! I'm so happy I finally got to wear them. Pao was telling me to change but thank god my parents weren't home. They'd kill me before I left looking like this."

    "Why?" Daniel asked, frowning.

    "Pao said I looked like a stripper."

    "What?" Madeline gasped. "No you don't!"

    "Right?" Catalina nodded. They continued to talk as the radio played and soon enough, Jae was there, prying at the door handle.

     Catalina saw him first. His lab coat fluttered in the same wind that made his already messed hair stick up in weird places. A cheap pair of fake plastic glasses squeezed the bridge of his nose. He looked like a biology student that woke up about seven minutes ago and was running late for class, but she couldn't help but feel her throat constrict.

    "Don't tell me you took my advice!" Daniel cooed from the car window as Jae reached the car door.

    "Shut up." Jae hissed as he opened the door. "It's the only thing I had."

    "Sure..." Daniel chuckled as Jae settled in the back seat.

    "You look good, Jae," Catalina said as she started the car back up.

    "Thanks." He turned away, wishing she didn't catch his blush.

    The three best friends sang along to the radio while Jae kept to himself, looking straight out the window. Sure, he'd been clubbing and out to parties but it was different with this friend group. He just felt different.

    He received a text from Iris about if he was going or not and he assured her he'd be there soon. He wasn't going to lie to himself, the only reason he even dressed up was because he remembered Daniel telling him that Catalina liked scientists. Even something as trivial as a Halloween party was an excuse to get her attention. What the hell was he thinking?

    They parked the car in the street someways away from the house and made their way towards the only detached house that was as loud as a rave. The houses were spaced enough that noise wouldn't be too much of an issue to the neighbours.

    Catalina turned to Jae just as they reached the driveway. She reached and ruffled his hair. "If you're going for the mad scientist look, your hair is perfect. You look fire."

    He rolled his eyes. "Fire?"

    "Meaning you look hot." Catalina fixed his lab coat and noticed that his earrings were in the shape of Erlenmeyer flasks. She smiled at the thought that he actually put effort into his 'no-effort' costume.

    "You shouldn't say that." He looked away.

    "Why not? You look very good. Your girlfriend will be such a lucky girl." She winked.

    "You are my girlfriend, Cat."

    Catalina laughed. "I mean when you get a real one, now, let's head inside."

    "Wait." Jae took a hold of her wrist.

    "Yeah?" Catalina lifted an eyebrow.

    He eyed her bare shoulders and shivered. "Aren't you cold?"

    Catalina shrugged. "I wasn't gonna bring my jacket inside to sweat buckets. Plus, if someone spills drinks on it I will have to murder them. It's better if it's in the car."

    The four of them entered the house and the music overpowered them. Sure, they'd previously felt the beat of the bass, but now it seemed to beat along with their hearts. The sweat in the air was so pungent that Jae could feel it on his tongue.

    "Wait!" Catalina called before Daniel and Madeline wandered off. "Who's gonna be the designated driver? It ain't gonna be me. And we have to meet back here at twelve thirty."

    "I had a beer before I came," Daniel smirked.

    "And I had two shots of tequila!" Madeline added, Catalina wanted to call bullshit but she wasn't ready to play with their lives.

    "Did you have any drinks before coming?" Catalina asked Jae and he shook his head. Jae and Catalina looked at one another. There was an instant where neither of them moved.

    "I—"

    Catalina grabbed the closest drink to her, which happened to be some random girl's and downed it in one go.

    "Cat!" he groaned. "What the hell?"

    "Take the keys." She grinned in success and tossed them towards him.

    He gave her an even look and refrained from complaining as he shoved the keys into his back pocket. Giving a roll of his eyes, he followed Catalina, Madeline and Daniel to the kitchen, where he guessed the drinks were. Iris had also said that she'd meet him there and they needn't worry about bringing their own drinks.

    "Finally! I thought you were playing me, Jae-Jae."

    Upon hearing the nickname, Catalina turned and caught sight of a girl running up to Jae and wrapping an arm around him. It was the girl from the library. The really beautiful girl.

    "Iris." Catalina caught him smiling and she pretended not to notice as she picked up a bottle of some pink cooler that lay untouched near the fridge, pulling another out from the package for Madeline.

    Catalina tried to tune out their voices but she could still hear them.

    "What do you think? Don't I look sexy?" Iris, Catalina realized that was actually her name, giggled. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her strike a pose. Her poison-green drink sloshed in its glass. There was no denying that the tanned girl was drop dead gorgeous, especially in the devil outfit she wore.

    "You look good."

    "What're you supposed to be? A nerdy kid?"

    "Mad scientist," he corrected and Catalina could tell he was embarrassed

    "Take those glasses off and ruffle your hair a bit more, you'll look better. Anyways, where're your friends?"

    "Cat." She turned around upon hearing Jae call out to her. Since she'd been so caught up listening to Iris and Jae's conversation, she'd lost sight of Madeline and Daniel.

    Catalina stepped towards them and offered a smile. "Hi," she murmured.

    Jae wrapped an arm around her shoulders and refrained from snapping her head towards him in shock. What was he  _doing_? Didn't he like Iris? He's ruining it! "This is Cat."

    "Oh." Iris smiled, bright red lipstick adorning her lips to match her outfit. "Are you two seeing each other?"

    "No." Catalina shot just as Jae answered 'yes'. They looked at one another and Jae clarified.

    "We're in between."

    Iris sipped at her drink, raising an eyebrow at Jae over the rim of the glass. Then she smiled at Catalina, her body swaying. "You're a kitty? You look completely adorable."

    "Thanks." Adorable wasn't what she was going for.

    "Where'd you get the kitty ears?" Iris asked, twirling a lock of her pink hair.

    "Walmart."

    "They look super good on you. Well, I just wanted to see that you guys got here safe. Happy to see you here. I'll be around if you need me, and please, guys," she waved her drink around in a grand gesture, "dance, have fun." Iris gave a mock salute before she disappeared to the backyard.

    "Why'd you say we were seeing each other?" Catalina grumbled.

    "Because that's what we're telling everyone?" His gaze narrowed.

    She groaned and tapped her foot. "If you like her you should've told her we were just friends."

    Jae stared at Catalina, dumbfounded. "Who said I liked her?"

    "I just thought—"

    "Well, I don't."

    Catalina cleared her throat after a moment of silence and then huffed. "Should we, er, dance or something?"

    Jae looked over at the living room, which was packed of people dancing. "Sure." As much as he didn't want to, he noticed that Catalina had been swaying her hips to the music ever since they entered the house.

    Catalina smiled and took his wrist before dragging him into the crowd of university students. After squeezing and weaving through, she found a small spot for them near the wall.

    She didn't waste any time in starting to dance as a new song played. Her arms were in the air and she was already singing along. Jae liked dancing, just not in a crowd of people where he had no space and felt nearly suffocated.

    "Why aren't you dancing?" She asked, her lips pouting as she slowed her dancing.

    "I don't like dancing."

    "What?" She took his hand in hers, pulled him close and twirled under his arm. "Let loose, bae, it's a party."

    He couldn't really hear her but he didn't complain as she urged him to move. He didn't care about following the music or anything, he just cared that she was paying attention to him. So much for getting her off his mind at this damn party.

    They weren't dancing for long before some guy was dancing behind Catalina, unbeknownst to her. But the closer he got to her, the more irritated that Jae became. When he saw saw the guy attempt to pull her towards him and possibly ask her to dance, Jae reached out to her, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her closer. He shot a glare to the man and he backed off.

**———•———**

 

author's note

 _sopelona_ = n. feminine. slang for  _soberana pelona_ , meaning colossal moron.


	20. s e v e n t e e n

_o_

__

_o_

 

_s e v e n t e e n_

 

    "What was that?" Catalina pushed away from Jae, sliding his grip from her waist.

    He leaned forward so she'd hear him. "That guy was dancing behind you. I didn't think you'd like it."

    When he pulled away she rolled her eyes and looked back. She offered a smile to the man trying to dance with her and Jae could almost feel his blood simmer.

    The guy leaned into her ear and possibly asked for a dance; Jae clenched his jaw when she nodded and gave a giggle.

    Jae rolled his tongue against his cheek and looked away. He didn't need this type of negativity in his life. Not when Catalina was blatantly flirting with someone else right in front of him. Not when he could feel himself starting to get agitated.

    "You don't mind, right Jae?" She called over the music and he shrugged his shoulders.

    "I'm going outside."

    "I'll come looking for you if you're not back!" She had a bright smile on her face and if it weren't for the fact that she was going to dance with someone else, he would've stayed to appreciate it longer.

    Jae walked away, leaving her to her fun while he took a breath of fresh air. He was thankful when he reached the balcony that it didn't smell like liquor or weed, although a crowd of smokers huddled around the doorway, sending their clouds of tobacco-smoke into the air and into his lungs.

    He couldn't lie to himself, he was awfully tempted to ask for a cigarette but he tried to get away and deeper into the backyard, away from the party. So much for ridding his mind of Catalina. He couldn't even focus on anyone else. He didn't even question where Madeline and Daniel had run off to and he felt better just sitting in the yard, looking and observing the many people that tried to party as best they could.

    "Jae." He spotted Iris walking towards him. She swayed on her bare tiptoes, her step lazy and her legs swung forward in a drunken catwalk. "Come here often?" She winked.

    He stared at her, his face stony.

    Iris studied his face before settling down next to him. "What're you doing out here all by yourself?"

    "What does it look like?"

    "Sulking." She inclined her head. "What, did you girlfriend dump you?"

    He didn't say anything.

    "Oh, hell." Her plastic devil horns glinted in the porch light. "What happened, Jae?"

    Jae looked at her. He took a deep breath and his eyes searched her glittered ones. "I shouldn't even feel this way...I mean, she has the right to... We're not even dating." He laughed bitterly and cast his eyes up towards the stars.

    "About that," Iris hugged her knees, "what was that earlier?"

    "It's all an act. Just some  _stupid_ farce."

    "What do you mean?" She raised an eyebrow.

    He sighed. "We're fake dating, if that even makes sense. It's just to prove my parents wrong."

    "Oh..."

    "And I caught feelings. Like, how stupid could I get?" Jae groaned and rubbed his face. "And then her ex comes along and it's like,  _ugh_."

    She rested her head against his shoulder. "You know what. I've been there, when you don't know what a friend wants. You could ponder over it and run around in circles thinking of what they want, or you could just ask them."

    "There's no way I'm telling her I like her. I'm not mentally ready to get rejected." He paused, hesitating. Getting it off his chest could be good. "I don't know...maybe I'll try one day." He shrugged.

    Iris gave a bark of a laugh. "Sounds fake, but okay."

**———•———**

    Catalina squeezed through the moving throngs of sweaty people. She needed fresh air. She was drowning in the living room, and she wanted to check up on Jae and possibly grab another drink or two on her way there. She managed to snag a cider and walked to the doorway. The wind cooled her face while she searched the yard. She spotted a pink-haired someone leaning against Jae's shoulder. Oh. She blinked.  _Oh_.

    She turned on her heel and ran back into the refuge of the kitchen. Where the hell were Daniel and Madeline? Did they ditch her? She had to pass through the living room to get to the kitchen and amidst the crowd, she caught sight of Madeline's fairy wings.

    "Maddie!" She waved and caught Madeline's eyes. "Where've you been?"

    Daniel shrugged. "Exploring."

    "Let's drink!" Catalina grinned and pulled the other two towards the kitchen. "What do you guys suggest?"

    "How much have you had?" Daniel thought to ask, seeing how Catalina was smiling too much.

    "Four." She held up her fingers. "I'm still gucci."

    Madeline nodded, knowing Catalina could take more before she started feeling tipsy. "But not too much."

    "I know when to stop." Catalina grabbed another bottle from the fridge. "I'm a big girl."

    "Of course you are." Daniel rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter.

    "We should play a game, to make it fun! Drinking while sitting is too depressing." Catalina searched the cabinets for a bottle of any strong liquor. She strode over, stretched on her tippy toes, and reached for the top shelf, where a full bottle of vodka sat.

    "What about flip cup?" Madeline suggested, already grabbing the pile of cups on the counter, she was glad the kitchen wasn't a complete mess.

    "There's only three of us, though." Catalina stuck out her tongue.

    "I got a variation for this, sweetheart." Madeline began making two lines of five solo cups each. She took the bottle from Daniel's hands and started filling each cup about two shots worth. "You chug it and flip it. You can't pass to the next cup if you don't flip it upright. Whoever flips all the cups first wins and stands out for the next round! Loser has to take five shots." Since they'd gone through the whole bottle, they snatched another.

    Catalina clapped her hands. "Oh! Sounds fun!"

    "Danny against Cat for the first found!"

    Daniel and Catalina stood at their respective spots. Whoever clapped Madeline's hand would be considered the winner, after she made sure that their cups were properly flipped.

    "Bang!" Madeline grinned and the game began.

    Catalina was good about three cups in but she knew Daniel was ahead of her. Madeline's cheers mingled with the buzz of the music and the crowd. Catalina knocked the drinks back, her throat burning, but it was when she reached the fourth cup where her flipping skill failed her.

    "Wait! Wait!" She giggled.

    Luckily, Daniel struggled with his fifth cup, fumbling with it as it wobbled and tipped. She'd managed to chug her own last cup just as he slapped Madeline's hand.

    "Not fair!" Catalina pouted. "I was so close!" She groaned and clenched her fists.

    "Drink up, sweetie!" Daniel grabbed the vodka bottle and poured five shots into Catalina's cup. He was dancing to the music while pouring the drink and then took a swing from the bottle.

    Catalina took the drink in her hands and caught sight of Jae and Iris enter the kitchen. She chugged the drink in one go after seeing their arms intertwined. Who knew that would be motivation enough to drink five shots?

    "Jae! Wanna join us?" Daniel called out, practically yelling across the room.

    Jae shook his head but walked over with Iris. "Designated driver, remember?"

    "Testing you!" Daniel punched him on the arm lightly.

    "Mind if I join you?" Iris smiled, unhooking her arm from Jae.

    Catalina shrugged. "Sure."

    "Yeah! It would even us out!" Madeline smiled and reached over to pull Iris towards the cups. "You don't mind reusing the cups, right?"

    "I couldn't care less." Iris grinned and took the bottle, pouring the amount Madeline instructed. Daniel stood in the middle, his hands open and making sure both Iris and Madeline were at the ready. "Go!"

    Jae leaned against the island, arms crossed over his chest while Catalina moved to the music.

    Catalina leaned in. "So, how did things go with you two?"

    "What?" Jae raised an eyebrow.

    "You two!" She spoke louder. "You got together, right?" She pointed at Iris who had expertly flipped a cup.

    "...No." He scrunched his nose, not because he found Iris ugly—it's been established she was goddess-tier—but because that was far from the truth.

    "What'd ya mean?" Catalina slurred. Her cheeks flushed red and she had a hard time looking up at him. "Y'all were, uh, touchy 'n stuff."

    "How much did you drink?" He asked.

    Catalina held up four fingers. She stared at them blankly, her eyebrows furrowing. She hesitantly unfurled her thumb, making it five. Catalina smiled brilliantly. "Not much plus what they're drinking." She pawed the air frivolously. "I want more."

    "Do you wanna dance?" He asked, taking her hand. Dancing would burn some of that alcohol.

    "No! You should ask Iris! You guys look so cute together." She smiled.

    He rolled his eyes, dropping her hand. "You're drunk."

    "Not yet!"

    Someone brushed past Catalina, making her trip over herself and nearly fall to the ground, which seemed to move beneath her feet.

    Jae steadied her, catching her forearm with one hand and steadying her by her waist before she crashed against the marble counter.

    Catalina looked up at him.

    "You're drunk." A laugh escaped his lips.

    It had to be his cologne, or that he smiled,  _or_ the alcohol (most likely the alcohol) that made her notice how truly handsome he was. The fact that his skin looked nearly flawless or the fact that he looked damn good with his hair a mess did not slip past her. Did her heart just flutter? No,  _no_. She just got scared because she nearly busted her lip, what?

    "Okay, love birds. It's Cat's turn again." Daniel interrupted her intense stare.

    Catalina pushed off Jae, miraculously managing to make her way over to Iris' pervious spot.

    "You're not gonna keep drinking, right?" Jae frowned.

    "Okay! I'm good." Catalina slapped her cheeks and turned to Jae. "They're just some cups."

    "Who would win?" Daniel asked. "Catalina, a highly educated young woman who is hard working and has great accuracy, or, some cuppy bois?"

    Catalina slapped Daniel's arm.

    "Some  _cuppy bois_!" Iris giggled, leaning back on Jae.

    Catalina didn't even want to say a single thing before she faced the cups, ones that Madeline was pouring with a bottle of rum. "Let's get this over with!"

    "That's the spirit, baby doll!" Madeline gave her a high five and settled between the lines of cups. She'd lost to Iris but considered herself sober enough to judge the game.

    Catalina lost again but this time she could barely stand still. "Guess I'll die!" She swiped the solo cup and raised it to her lipstick-faded lips.

    Everyone lurched towards Catalina.

    The cup was plucked from her hands. "I think you've had enough," Iris purred, drinking as she strutted around the island. She tipped the cup skyward, drained the last drops of rum, and slammed the cup down into the granite counter.

    Iris shuddered. "So bitter," she groaned, and took a swing of a nearby cooler.

    Catalina dragged Madeline, Daniel to the dance floor while Jae and Iris stayed behind to talk. Catalina spotted them again crossing the living room to head outside but her thoughts of apprehension vanished as she danced away the night.

**———•———**

    "Jae! Jae! Jae!" Daniel called. He peered out from the porch. He finally found Jae and Iris sitting on the grass while Iris took a smoke. He strolled towards them. "Yo, Jae. Maddie and I are gonna head to the car since it's two now. Yeah? Can you get Cat?"

    Jae shoved his lighter back in his pocket as he groaned. "Where is she?" He already uncrossed his legs and began getting up from the floor.

    "Dancing with some guy. Maddie is puking right now, so I'm tending to her. Just collect the kid." It seemed Daniel was the least drunk, but he was still swaying every now and again.

    Jae helped Iris up from the ground.

    "I'll see you two off while I wait for my brother. So I'll wait by the door because there is no way I'm getting into that sweaty hell hole." Surprisingly, or not, Iris spoke fluently.

    Jae nodded and the three of them headed back to the house. The music was significantly lower compared to when they first came in. Softer rap played through the speakers, actually allowing people to hear each other. Jae sighed before he entered the crowd and pushed through, looking for Catalina. When he found her, she was in the corner of the room and, as Daniel described, she was dancing with someone. He gathered his courage and walked up to her.

    "Cat." He took her hand and pulled her towards him.

    "Jae!" She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hanging from him. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

    Jae ignored the glare that the guy gave him. He liked the her attention but knew it wasn't real. "It's time to go." He gently unwound her arms from his neck and took her hands in his.

    Catalina pouted. "What about Iris?"

    "What about her?"

    "Aren't you two going home together?"

    Jae didn't understand if it was because she was drunk or acting ridiculous but she kept bringing it up. "No. Let's go home."

    "But I don't want to." She tilted her head and swayed, fluttering her eyelashes.

    "We have to go. We were supposed to leave at twelve thirty, remember? Come on." He gave her a smile and began towing her towards the door.

    Catalina tore her hands from his grasp. "No! I wanna stay!"

    This outburst caught a few stares.

    "Cat..." he lulled, "Maddie and Daniel are waiting for us in the car."

    " _So_? You go home with Iris, I'll stay. You guys were having fun, why not?"

    "Cat,  _please_." He reached for her.

    "No!" Everyone in the room looked at them as she stepped away. "You like Iris. Take her home instead."

    Was Catalina  _jealous_?

    "Look, buddy," the guy that'd been dancing with her stepped forward, "the lady said no. It means  _no_."

    Jae took a deep breath to calm himself before he spoke. "I'm glad you're standing up for her, but you don't understand. I'm the designated driver."

    "If she doesn't want to go with you, she doesn't want to go with you."

    "Cat," Jae turned to her. "There's no way I'm leaving you here alone."

    Catalina seemed to be spaced out.

    "You better go." The tall man threatened, taking a menacing step forwards.

    "I don't want trouble," Jae sighed, "if I don't leave with her then I watch her leave in an Uber or I'll call her mother to get her or whatever."

    "What's taking you so long?" Iris called from the threshold. She seemed oblivious to the atmosphere. People had stopped dancing to see if the situation would escalate to a fight. The air buzzed with tension, a held breath.

    "Cat doesn't want me to take her home." Jae bit back the the rest of his thoughts. He took a deep breath and clenched his jaw. He tensed, leaning forward. He hated that this guy and the crowd thought he was trying to take advantage of her.

    Iris wrapped an arm around Catalina's. "Let get an Uber together, yeah, Cat?"

    Catalina rubbed her face. "Why don't you go home with Jae?"

    Iris laughed. "Why would I? He's your boy."

    Catalina nodded and leaned against Iris. "Yeah... Jae-Jae, let's go home." She reached out to him. He walked to her and hooked her arm with his to help her out of the house properly. The crowd didn't let their gaze off them until they were out of the house.

    Jae had taken off his lab coat and draped it over her shoulders to shield her from the cold Autumn breeze. Iris helped him get her to the car, which was rather far from the house.

    "Do you need a ride?" He asked, glancing at her.

    Iris shook her head. "No, it's okay."

    "There's an open seat." Jae lifted Catalina princess-style and set her on the passenger's seat since Madeline and Daniel had taken the back seat. Daniel was passed out against the door and Madeline had her head rested on his lap while she was curled up on the rest of the seat.

    Iris scoffed. "Open seat? Where they're passed out? No thanks. My brother's coming, he's literally a minute away."

    Catalina mumbled incoherent sentences as Jae stretched over her to buckle up the seat belt. She kissed his cheek and began to giggle. He'd heard her say that he was so pretty and handsome.

    "You sure?" Jae turned to Iris, not trying to let Catalina's drunken flirtatiousness to get to his head.

    "Hundred percent."

    "I'll wait until he gets here, okay?"

    Iris slapped his arm. "You're too sweet, Jae-Jae."

    "You shouldn't call me that." He leaned against the car, crossing his arms over his chest.

    "Why?"

    Everyone was drunk; they'd most likely forget if he even said it. "Cat and my sister are the only ones who can call me that."

    As promised, Jae waited until Iris was picked up by her brother, who seemed much younger than her. Once he was sure she was in safe hands, he climbed in the car and turned it on, changing the radio station to something soothing.

    "You know, Jae-Jae, you smell so good. And, and—" Catalina hiccuped, "—you shouldn't get so close to Iris...I don't like it."

    Jae laughed, earning a pout from Catalina. "You don't need to worry about it, babygirl."


	21. e i g h t e e n

_o_

 

 

_o_

 

_e i g h t e e n_

 

_o_

 

_Bzz. Bzz. Bzz._

    Catalina groaned as her phone vibrated against the wooden nightstand. She pulled the comforter over her head, but it did little to muffle the noise. She wanted to remain swathed in the silky linen sheets. She patted her night stand until she felt the smartphone under her fingertips. She cracked open her eyes, the lashes of which were glued and crusted with sleep-dried mascara. The midday sun streamed into her room and onto her face, warming and blinding her. She wanted to cover her face with the pillow. After she turned away from the window, she brought the phone near and glanced at it before putting it on silent. Whoever was texting her could wait, because there was no way she was getting up, not with the way she was feeling like gutter trash.

    Curiosity got the best of her and she looked at the time on her phone, now that winter was coming, she wasn't sure if her mental clock was accurate enough.

    It was far from accurate; it was nearly one in the afternoon. She set the phone down, flopped against the pillow the pillow, and closed her eyes.

    Her sleep was short lived when she heard her mother banging pots like there was no tomorrow. Why was it that whenever someone was sleeping, mothers liked to make the biggest noise of life? Why couldn't they just respect the soft slumber of people?

    Catalina rolled to the corner of her bed and sat up in defeat, whining. The pulsing intensified. She nearly fell back. She shut her eyes and steadied herself against the dresser. Oh,  _god_ , she was still nauseous. She rubbed her face and stumbled to the bathroom where she opted to leave the light off. She'd slept in her party clothes. No wonder she hadn't slept well.

    The rest of her morning routine was a struggle for her, but she managed through it past the pain she felt. Her body was sore. This usually happened after heavy drinking, but the burning hot shower made everything a bit bearble.

    "You're finally awake?" Her mother questioned from the stove as Catalina entered the kitchen.

    Catalina hummed, squinting her eyes slightly.

    Marcela, her mother, shook her head as she stirred whatever was cooking in the pot. Catalina's stomach turned at the prospect of food and she pointedly looked away. "You know,  _mija_ , you drank way too much yesterday. The poor boy had to carry you all the way upstairs."

    Catalina blinked, her mind still fuzzy. She hadn't bothered looking through last night's events, or even tried to remember how she got home. "Boy?"

    Marcela nodded. " _Si_ ,  _como es que se llama? Ai, si,_  Jae."

    Catalina furrowed her brows. "Jae? Jae carried me upstairs?" She brought a hand to her temple and tried to retrace her memory.

    "Like a princess." Marcela's lips stretched into a smile. "You know, he's a really nice boy. We ended up talking for hours. I got to know him pretty well."

    Catalina felt the blood drain from her face. "How long did he stay?" She started fearing that her mother found out about the plan. That he might've spilled the beans or the idea that they were 'dating'. She hadn't had time to tell her parents yet.

    Marcela pursed her lips and continued stirring. "About two hours. He's very kind, and also quite considerate. He even tucked you in."

    The more Catalina thought about it, the more she could remember little snip-its. She remembered singing in the car, she remembered him pulling over and her puking out the car door while he held her hair back, she remembered texting— _oh, fuck_!

    Catalina spun on her heel, raced up the stairs, and burst into her room. Sure, this made her cringe from the headache but she had to get to her phone. She snatched it from the bedside table, breath caught in her throat and her fingers shaking. She turned it on and scrolled through her notifications; there were possibly a billion messages from the group chat and she couldn't care less about the comments on her Instagram.

    She finally found it at the bottom of all the notifications. Her heart sank as she covered her mouth. What the hell did she do? Was she fucking stupid?

 **Philip.nc** 3:47 a.m.

_I miss you too_

    Catalina could vividly remember as she typed the message, her mind lingering on Jae with Iris and Philip. She felt that empty black hole forming again in her heart.  _Oh god._  Why did she have to send that message? On Insta too! What the hell had she been thinking?

    She could even recall how Jae asked her what she was doing, how she replied with the truth and he persuaded her to stop texting him after she'd prepared to send a lengthy message about why she missed him. She could still feel how Jae plucked the phone from her fingers and shoved it into his pocket, the one away from her. He was right when he told her she'd regret it later.

    Catalina fell back on the bed with a squeal of anger and disappointment. She wriggled on her bed, pounding it repeatedly.

    "Woah, call the exorcist, I think there's something wrong with you. Want me to get the holy water?" Paola stood at the doorway, watching the whole show go on.

    Catalina shot up again, and rubbed her face. "Pao, please, kill me. Just kill me here."

    "Okay, what has you so dramatic?" Paola walked to her, sitting next to her on the bed.

    Catalina gripped the roots of her hair and groaned. "I fucked up."

    "What did you do this time?" Paolo refrained from rolling her eyes.

    "I...I texted  _him_." Catalina's voice became quieter, but still exasperated. "I texted Philip."

    " _Mierda_." Paola immediately took the phone from the bed and looked at his notification. "You didn't.  _Oh my god_." She gaped in disbelief.

    "Yeah. It's that bad. What the hell am I gonna do now?"

    "Delete Insta. Change your number. Transfer universities. Make a new identity and cut off all ties. I don't know, you just have to avoid him at whatever cost. Tell him it was a dare, or be honest, you were drunk and pretend you got in a fight with Jae or something."

    "No." Catalina groaned, finally noticing the oversized lab coat she had discarded sometime during the night. "I can't keep running away from my problems."

    Paola was shocked, to say the least; not because Catalina said what she did, rather because of how determined she looked.

    Maybe the drunken night had been a good thing. "Yesterday..." Catalina recalled the green glare she'd thrown at Iris when she saw her leaning her head on Jae's shoulder. "Yesterday I realized that I don't like being alone, being left behind or whatever...I just..."

    Paola didn't dare speak, all she did was lay a comforting hand on Catalina's knee.

    Catalina stood, running a hand through her still-damp hair. "You know what the hardest part was? After my breakup?"

    Paola furrowed her brows and gave an encouraging nod.

    "It was being alone. When  _Mami y Papi_  were at work and you went back for Christmas break, that was the hardest part. I constantly felt angry and stupid and just...goddamn awful. Being alone is my problem."

    "Cata," Paola mumbled. "It's going to get better, it is."

    "I know that. I really do...I just can't go around liking the same guy that I was in a horrible relationship with. I can't do that anymore and I see that maybe this whole fake relationship crap isn't healthy for me either."

    "Why?"

    Catalina huffed, fidgeting with the ring around her finger. "I mean, hell, I even got jealous when Jae was paying attention to someone else! What am I, a five year old? I just...I don't think it's right anymore."

    Catalina stared down at the phone in Paola's hand for a long moment. Wordlessly, she reached out, took the phone, and turned it over face-down onto the bed.

**———•———**

    "Aren't you all dolled up, Kitty Cat?" Andrea leaned against the door frame, looking over Catalina. "Didn't you," she slurped on the juice box, "read the texts?"

    Catalina gave Andrea a once over and sighed upon seeing her in a regular t-shirt and sweats. "I thought we agreed on dressing up." She pushed Andrea inside the apartment and closed the door behind herself.

    "Yeah, that was before y'all got drunk and complained about the horrible hangover you had to endure."

    Catalina rolled her eyes and muttered. "I never complained."

    Jae stood as soon as he saw Catalina enter the living room, where Madeline and Daniel were playing Twister. Madeline laughed hysterically while Daniel called out for Jae's attention since it seemed he was in charge of the spinning.

    Jae didn't bother looking back at the two tangled idiots. Instead, he approached Catalina. "What's up with you?"

    Catalina frowned. "Not even a 'hi'?"

    Jae scoffed and gave a smile. "Hey." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Why're you looking like that?"

    She rolled her eyes. "I didn't read the texts, okay? No need to rub it in."

    He sniffled. "You need a change of clothes? I'm sure you wouldn't want to play Twister with those pants." His eyes flicked to her leather pants.

    "Jae!" Madeline screamed. "I'm gonna fall! Spin the damn thing!"

    " _Hey_! I swear, if you fall on me!" Daniel groaned.

    "Drea." Jae furrowed his brows, as if pleading.

    Andrea nodded. "Got it." She hurried off to give Madeline and Daniel their next command.

    "Let's go." Jae took Catalina by the wrist and pulled her towards the stairs. "By the way," he mumbled, "you looked fire yesterday."

    "What?" Catalina tilted her head.

    "I said you looked good yesterday."

    Catalina smiled and poked his cheek. " _Ooh_ , the Almighty, ever-handsome Jae just said I looked hot. Is your heart of stone finally beginning to melt?"

    He pulled her once again and she wobbled, nearly colliding against the marble stairs if it weren't for the fact that he was holding her and she was able to steady herself with the railing.

    "Whoa! Are you okay?" He steadied her, making sure she wasn't going to fall over.

    She laughed it off and nodded her head. "Yeah! Apparently, I'm still a little bit drunk."

    He sighed and finally led her into his room, where he sat her down on the bed and then went to his closet to grab a good pair of clothes.

    Catalina stared at her feet, while she chewed at her bottom lip, biting off the dry skin. "Jae," she mumbled.

    "Yeah?" He didn't even turn to look at her while he pulled out a black t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

    "I'm sorry about yesterday; I must've caused you hell."

    "That's no problem." He closed the closet door with his elbow.

    "No." She shook her head. "I'm really sorry. I made a scene and made you look bad in front of all those people. Honestly, I hope you can forgive me."

    "You don't have to apologize at all. It was a long night for everyone..."

    She pushed herself off the bed and let her feet glide slightly against the hardwood floor.

    Jae led Catalina to the washroom next to his room and passed her the clothes. She changed while he waited outside. When she opened the door and stepped out out the bathroom, he couldn't help but smile at her. Seeing her in his clothes it looked like she would drown in them. She looked so cute.

    "What?" She pouted her lips.

    "Nothing," Jae chuckled, looking over the rolled hem of the sweatpants, "you're just so tiny."

    "Tiny?" Catalina gasped. "Take that back."

    He ruffled her hair and she glared at him. She walked back to Jae's room where she had left her phone. He followed after her.

    "About my mom..."

    "Don't worry about it, she was really nice. I didn't have a single problem with chatting with her."

    Unthinkingly, her arms snaked around his waist and she brought him into a hug.

    Jae stiffened under her touch. "What...what are you doing?" He mumbled, almost as if it were a secret.

    She shrugged. "Thank you."

    "Uh, for what?"

    "Taking care of me," she smiled, "like you did yesterday and like you've been doing for the last couple of months."

    Hesitantly, he hugged her back and pat her head robotically. He could already feel his heartbeat quicken and become deafening. In that moment he prayed Catalina would be oblivious and as dense as she could ever be. It seemed to him like she really needed a hug, like she needed to realize she wasn't alone, like she needed to start trusting others again.

    Catalina hugged him tighter. "I think we need to 'break up'."

 


	22. n i n e t e e n

_o_

 

__

 

_o_

 

_n i n e t e e n_

 

_o_

 

 

   "What?" Jae's hand froze. He felt a pit in his stomach forming and his mind ran at a hundred miles an hour. His breath caught in his throat and he found it difficult to breathe. He felt as if he were drowning in a deep sea of fear and rejection. He pulled away from the hug and held her by the shoulders. His eyes zeroed in on her. "What do you mean?"

   Maybe he'd heard her wrong.

   That stupid lie didn't ease his beating heart.

   Catalina nibbled on her lip and avoided his eyes as she stared down at her rings, twisting them.

   "I mean, I thought we'd agreed that we'd break up after my parents left. Was it something I did?" He wasn't sure what to think, there were a million questions running through his mind. Was he being inconsiderate? Maybe selfish? Had he pushed to far?

   "No." She shook her head. "You didn't do anything wrong. I just..."

   "Is it Philip?"

   Her head shot up and she glared at him. The mere thought of Philip made her heart twist. "No! God, Jae.  _No_." She shook her head. "What about Iris? You guys make a great couple, right? You should go for it."

   "Cat," he murmured, "I already told you. I don't like her."

   Catalina gave a smile. "You should. She's pretty, nice, and she pays attention to you. I mean, you should try it out, maybe you'd end up really liking her, don't you think?"

   " _No_. I already cleared things up yesterday, why can't you just give it up? Iris and I aren't going to be together. Ever." He wanted to tell her right there. Tell her he liked her.

   "Why? You shouldn't say that. You guys looked like you were having fun yesterday, and you guys looked close. It was cute."

   "Cat—"

   Catalina grinned. "Don't say you'd  _never_ date her. You're both beautiful; it'll work out. Pretty people always end up together."

   "You're not listening to me, Cat." He rolled his tongue against his cheek. "Whatever, just drop it."

   "Jae..." She stopped him from walking out the door, taking a hold of his wrist. "Think about it. Your parents would probably like it better like this."

   "My parents?" It took all his willpower not to lose his patience when he shook off her hand. "If they didn't like you, what makes you think they'd like Iris?" He scoffed. " _Really_? A girl that smokes and dresses that way? And her hair is  _pink_? Don't get me wrong, I don't judge her and she can do what she pleases, and yes, she's damn pretty, but do you really think that my parents would rather approve of her than you? Like, actually? Does that even make sense?"

   She let go of his hand and frowned. "I..."

   "What they want, Cat, is some well-behaved, perfect girl, that's ideal." His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. "They want a perfect lady; one that thinks of flowers and has the demeanor of a grand duchess, and fits into this idiotic idea of their perfect family so people don't see how messed up we are. They want someone that will make me stay in the company." He drew a hand to his chest. "That's not what  _I_ want. I don't want something stupid and superficial just for a spotless company name and the envy of other families. As if we're a happy family or some shit. I want something real." He looked away from her. "It's not like they'd ever care anyways," he murmured low enough to go unheard.

   "Doesn't that defeat the purpose?" Her voice rose to a shout. "We're in a fake relationship, what's so real about this, huh?" She' glared at him. "Please, Jae, enlighten me! Does this really make you happy? Lying to your parents and to yourself? Does it make you happy to be with some girl you're barely ever happy around?" She could see the puzzled expression forming on his face and before he could speak, she started again. "Please, Jae, you know it's true, you know these are the facts. It took you weeks to warm up to me but with Iris it's so easy for you to smile. You like her, why can't you just—"

   "Cat, why are you—? Why are you so dense? Why don't I like Iris? Because I like you! That's what's real, that I actually like you," he huffed. "The fact that you don't like me back doesn't even faze me because all I can think of is that it's enough to be your friend. That it's enough just to say you're my girlfriend even if you're not." His eyes already told her how he felt. "Because you're fun and carefree. Because all of you are the only ones that have been able to get my mind off my parents' failing marriage! The fact that I'm alone here and just...how I just..." His voice died away. "It's not like you'd even care."

   "Jae..." Catalina mumbled. She didn't even process his confession, all she could focus on was how he'd been vulnerable about his family. She reached out towards him but he took a step back.

   "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...forget everything I just said."

   Catalina opened her mouth but she was interrupted.

   "Jae!" It was Andrea and it sounded like she was climbing the stairs. "Your phone's been buzzing for nearly fifteen minutes. It's your mom." She reached Jae's bedroom and her lips twisted down when she saw them both just staring at each other.

   "Yeah?" Jae finally tore his gaze from Catalina and turned his attention to Andrea. He looked halfway between embarrassed and hurt; his ears were red and there was a slight blush on his cheeks, but the corners of his eyes were also red and glossy.

   Andrea stretched out her hand, passing the phone to Jae while it continued buzzing. She didn't think to comment on the situation as Jae left the room and paced around the hallway while he spoke to his mother in rapid Korean.

   "What?" Catalina hissed as Andrea stared at her expectantly.

   Andrea huffed and gave a shrug as she crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. "Nothing."

   Jae returned, a frown on his face while he stared at his phone. He shoved the phone into his back pocket and sighed. "My parents are coming. They'll be here any minute."

   "Oh," Andrea mumbled, "so we gotta go, huh?"

   "Yeah." Jae nodded and started his way downstairs. "Apparently they'd called me yesterday to tell me but I never answered the phone because of the party."

   "Are they mad?" Andrea caught up to him, her lips stretched downwards.

   "I don't think so, but you shouldn't be here when they come."

   "Why's that?" Andrea tilted her head.  
  
   "They don't know you guys came over, and she'd kill me if she finds out."  
  
   They walked down the rest of the stairs in silence and met Madeline and Daniel at the bottom.  
  
   "Why'd you all take so long?" Daniel stared at Jae, seeing the uneasiness simply by the way he walked.  
  
   "No reason." Jae shrugged. "You need to leave. My parents will be here soon and they won't be happy to know I invited people over."  
  
   "You didn't tell them?"  
  
   "They said they wouldn't be here until Monday. Clearly, they lied. They're on their way."   
  
   "Aw! Weren't we going to watch a scary movie? I prepared it and everything."  
  
   Jae frowned. "Sorry."  
  
   "Well, we could go over to my place, yeah?" Daniel offered a smile.  
  
   "Yes! But can we not watch a scary movie? You know I hate those." Madeline whined while she grabbed her jacket from the couch.  
  
   "Just this one time," Andrea pleaded. "It's Halloween after all."  
  
   "Yeah, c'mon Maddie!" Daniel wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Please?"  
  
   "Okay." Madeline rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. "But just saying I'm gonna have my eyes closed for the majority of the movie, 'kay?"  
  
   "You got it, babe!" Andrea grinned.   
  
   Catalina stared at Jae. He had his back to her, but she could still hear him saying he liked her. The pit in her stomach didn't stop as a thread of dread coiled in her core. Why had she dragged this on for so long? Why hadn't she noticed Jae'd started falling for her? Why had she been so reckless?  
  
   "Wait, you aren't coming?" Madeline pouted as she looked up at Jae.  
  
   He shook his head. "My parents probably want to talk to me."  
  
   "What about afterwards?" Madeline tilted her head, taking his hand. "If I watch the movie with them, I know they'll try to scare me. Come, that way you can make them back off."  
  
   Andrea hooked her arm around Jae's and pulled him to the foyer of the apartment. "Yeah, it'll be fun."  
  
   Jae shook her off and glared. "I can't. Okay?"  
  
   Madeline blinked while Daniel cleared his throat.

   "No need to be so cold," Andrea said, a snarl lining her voice.  
  
   "Okay, buddy." Daniel landed a hand on Jae's shoulder. "Next time, then?"

   "Yeah. Sure," Jae murmured as Andrea, Daniel and Madeline walked out the door after having shoved on their shoes. The trio headed towards the elevators while Daniel talked about what snacks they should pick up from the supermarket.

   Catalina stayed behind, however, she lingered by the door frame. Words laid at the tip of her tongue and she wanted to say something. She really did. She just didn't know what to say.

   "You can go now." Jae avoided her steady gaze, his fingers gripping the door knob. "They're waiting for you." He couldn't bring himself to look up at her for fear of rejection. He shouldn't have told her. He'd been okay with leaving it unsaid. He'd been okay just to be her friend. He'd been okay knowing that she didn't like him. He just...he wasn't okay with her rejecting him. He knew. He bloody knew she didn't like him already...but it was whole new rush of emotions when he heard it from her lips.

   "Cat!" Madeline waved from the elevators, but Catalina didn't bother glancing at her.

   "Jae..." Catalina stepped closer towards him and the elevator rang as it reached the floor. "Look..."

   "You don't—You...You don't have to say anything." Jae lowered his head. "I'm not expecting you to like me back. I know you like Philip and it's okay. Really. You don't have to worry about me. I'm a big kid, okay?"

   "This isn't about Philip, Jae." She clenched her jaw.

   "Catalina." She'd admit that it hurt her when Jae said her name like that. "I don't want to hold you back. I'm sorry I...just go. I don't want my parents to see this...To—to see us like this."

   "Jae, please—"

   "Catalina?"

   Catalina whipped her towards the voice, for the embarrassment had already formed in her gut and she could feel her mind shut down. "Ms. Kim." She stared blankly at Jae's mother, who stood composed in her extravagant royal blue dress.

   Cecilia blinked. She tilted her head and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Are you leaving so soon?"

   Catalina felt small under Cecilia's scrutinizing look after noticing that she was wearing Jae's clothes. Catalina could tell how wrong it looked—especially after remembering that Jae hadn't answered his mother's calls the previous night.

   "Ah," Catalina blanked out, "I—uh...I...my mother...she..." She looked over at the elevator, seeing that Andrea, Daniel and Madeline stared at them in shock. "I have to go." Catalina bowed to Cecilia and nodded at Jae before rushing to the elevator that her friends were holding open for her.

   " _Wow._ " Cecilia drawled in Korean. She turned to look at Jae. "She didn't even say goodbye. Did you really think we'd approve of her?"

   Jae stepped aside to let his mother in before he started his way towards his room.

   "Jae." His mother called, her voice strong and stern. "Aren't you going to ask how the trip went?"

   Jae stopped in his tracks and his head fell in defeat. He could feel the glare of his mother on his back, almost as if she were pointing a taser at him and he could already imagine the scolding that was to come. He knew what she was going to ask him about. He knew she'd heard Catalina's and his exchange and he knew she wanted answers. He found it hard to breathe properly as his heart beat sped up again and his hands had become clammy.  _Oh_ , how the sweet relief of nicotine could calm him right about now.

   Jae never liked getting in arguments with his mother; he knew they'd go at it for hours and she'd attack him personally with some bullshit he'd be shocked to hear. They could never really get along since their personalities were similar and they'd always be butting heads. There were a couple of times, when he was in high school, their fights would escalate and he'd leave the house for days.

   "Why're you heading up stairs? Your father's still parking the car. We brought take out." She gave a smile; one he recognized to be passive aggressive. She'd usually act like this when she wanted something from him.

   "I'd rather go to bed," he grumbled in Korean.

   Cecilia tapped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest.

   He could tell it was starting.

   "Who's Philip?"

   Jae took a deep breath to calm himself. He spun on his heel and shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

   "Jae," Cecilia refrained from hissing, "who is he?" Her voice rose.

   Jae knew that if he didn't answer, his mother would probably explode. "Catalina's ex-boyfriend."

   Cecilia huffed. "Does she really still like him? You see Jae, I told you that she wasn't good for you. I told you, Jae, that you couldn't trust people like her. You and your poor choices in women. You see, this is why we had picked someone for you, because you can't pick for yourself. Why did you even bring her here? She just came to play with your feelings. How could you be so stupid? Jae, she was never right for you. Did you really think it was—"

   " _Shut up!_ " He regretted it as soon as the words slipped from his mouth.

   "What?" Cecilia stepped towards him, eyes wide in shock and mouth agape. He'd never spoken to her like that before. Sure they'd fight, sure he'd yell and tell her to stop, but he'd never used such words. "What did you just say to me? Say it again."

   "It doesn't matter! We broke up, so what? Isn't that what you wanted anyway? For us to break up so you could pair me up like I'm some puppet? Shouldn't you be fucking happy?"

   Cecilia stepped towards him, her brows lacing in a frown. "Jae! What's gotten into you?"

   "You just don't get it, do you? You were always rooting for Catalina to leave me, I know it! It isn't fair! You and father always get your way and I can't do anything for myself. You should be happy now, aren't you?"

   "You think this makes me happy, Jae? Seeing you miserable? You think that, as a mother, I would be happy that you're sad?"

   Jae clenched his jaw, glaring at his mother before turning back towards the stairs. "Isn't that what makes you happy? My misery? Isn't that why you always complain that I'm an idiot and that I make horrible choices? Because when you see that I fall you don't help me up, Eomma, you just watch me crawl!"

   " _Jae_!" Cecilia sounded appalled as she drew a hand to her chest.

   " _You—_ " He turned towards her and glared her down, livid and distrustful, as his voice was laced with poison, "—you treat some fucking company like a child more than you do your own son, so don't you dare come here and suddenly act like you care about my fucking feelings!"

   "Jae! Come back down here! Jae!" He ignored his mother as he climbed the stairs and locked himself up in his room.

   Cecilia's pleas died out as Jae threw his phone unto the night stand and pulled out the lighter from his nightstand drawer. He remembered that he hid a pack of cigarettes somewhere in his room, but he couldn't remember where. He rummaged through the drawers of his nightstand and wardrobe, he searched every pocket of every jacket and sweater. He even looked under his mattress and behind the headboard of the bed; it was almost as if they'd disappeared. His hands trembled and he itched for relief, but all he could do was play with the lighter. He'd already felt the regret washing over him. Why was he so  _goddamn_ stupid? Why did he have to escalate the fight?

   Jae grabbed his keys and a jacket after shoving his toothbrush and a change of clothes into his backpack. He left the room (slamming the door behind him) and dashed down the stairs, ignoring his mother's calls once again. He'd just have to buy a new pack of cigarettes and probably stay at a hotel for the night.


	23. Chapter 23

_o_

 

__

 

_o_

 

_t w e n t y_

 

_o_

 

   Catalina tossed and turned in her bed, her nagging mind keeping her awake despite her drowsiness and exhaustion. She stared at her ceiling and groaned, covering her face with her forearm. She didn't want to think about the fight, she didn't want to think about Jae's confession, she didn't want to think about Jae at all.

   Catalina sat up from the bed and rubbed her face. She hugged her knees and glanced at her phone. She didn't know why she expected him to call her. He'd usually do that every now and again to check up on her, especially on Sundays. She knew he wouldn't call, but the thought lingered.

    She reached for her phone, her fingers rested on top of it as she couldn't stop staring, waiting. She wanted to check up on him, make sure he didn't get into a fight with his mother after such a spectacle. She wanted to make sure he was alright but she knew she was probably the last person he wanted to talk to and he probably wanted to keep it that way for a week or two.

    Catalina couldn't help but replay everything in her mind. How obvious it'd been that he liked her. How his eyes would linger on her hand after she'd brush it against his arm or ruffle his hair. Or how he'd tense under her touch and avoid eye contact for a second or two. God, how stupid was she? How come she didn't read the signs? They'd been so clear!

    She could even hear the jealousy from Jae's tone when he asked if she was breaking up with him because of Philip. In hindsight, it probably had to do with Philip. She wasn't over him. She was still stuck in the hole she'd dug nearly two years ago. She fell back on her bed and grabbed her phone, flickering it on. Immediately she was greeted with a picture of Jae smiling, as he'd allowed her to take the photo only once.

    Another groan escaped her lips and she tossed the phone back unto the nightstand. Now that Jae confessed that he liked her, it was better that they broke up. Catalina needed to sort out her feelings for Philip and she didn't want to put Jae's feelings at stake. She didn't want to use him, not when he actually liked her.

    Catalina didn't sleep that night. In the morning hours, when her phone's alarm rang, she slumped forward and rubbed her eyes, cursing herself now that she had a full day of school ahead of her. She didn't bother to dress up; all she did was slip into some sweats and a windbreaker. She walked past the mirror without taking a look and headed downstairs, sure her day wouldn't get any better from there.

    The day didn't help her mood. Dense, smoke-grey clouds hung overhead. The trees outside bowed in the wind, and it was clear that it'd probably rain in the afternoon. She walked past the umbrella leaning against the wall, since the bus stop was close enough.

    " _Mija_ , you're gonna be late for the bus." Marcela set a plate of food on the table before she took off the apron and fixed her hair. "I have to go now,  _mi amor_ , but make sure you're home early.  _Su papa_  is coming home today. And please wear a jacket."

    Catalina slowly nodded her head after her mom kissed her cheek and grabbed her purse from the kitchen counter. Catalina took an  _arepa_ from the plate and nibbled on it while she heard her mother call out another goodbye as the front door shut behind her.

    "You look like the matrix girl with your hair like that." Paola strolled into the kitchen and snatched an  _arepa_ from Catalina's plate.

    Catalina shot her a look before rolling her eyes and standing straight. "I have to go."

    "Yo, what happened to you? Did Philip text something else? Please don't tell me he begged to get back with you."

    Catalina hadn't even remembered about the Instagram text, but now she felt the pit in her stomach form in seconds. She rubbed her face. "I don't even want to know."

    "Did you even sleep?" Paola mumbled through a full mouth while she played with the arepa in her hand. "You look like you died yesterday."

    "I did." Catalina frowned. "I died yesterday." She picked up her backpack and made sure to check for her bus card.

    "You didn't get dolled up for Jae this time? What, did he show his true colours and try to pounce on you or something?" Paola giggled. "Honestly, I'm shook you guys haven't kissed yet."

    "Shut up."

    Paola leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, Cata, you're so easy to tease. But, actually, what's up?"

    Catalina didn't bother answering as she walked to the front door.

    "You can't hide it forever, you big baby."

    Catalina rushed out the door after noticing the time. Brisk wind cut through her jacket, her hair whipping her face. The cold air penetrated her bones, but it was too late to go back for a sweater, if she didn't run now, she'd miss the bus.

    The clouds rumbled above her just as she reached the bus stop. She leaned on the bus shelter as she caught her breath and realized that she left her water bottle at home. The bus turned the corner and she pulled out her bus pass from her back pocket.

    It was after she'd settled down at the very back of the bus and set her backpack on her lap that her phone rang. A number appeared on her screen and she could already tell who it was. Her thumb hovered over the red button for a second. She didn't think it's be a great idea to hear his voice when she was distraught and tired. She clicked.

    "Hello?" The voice on the line questioned, sounding nearly inaudible as it was drowned by the droning of the bus's motor.

    "Philip," Catalina mumbled as she looked around, finally turning towards the window and leaning her head against the cool surface. "Why're you calling me?"

    He chuckled nervously, and she could already imagine him rolling his wrist; something he did when he was nervous. "I...I wanted to talk to you. Your text the other night..."

    "I was drunk, I didn't mean to text that."

    The bus passed over a bump and she jumped, her head hitting the window hard. She groaned softly and sat back up.

    "Cat—"

    "I got drunk and that's all there is to it. I don't actually miss you," she deadpanned, gripping her backpack tight in her free hand.

    "Cat, just listen to me for a sec, okay? I really miss you, I do. I just...I miss us. I miss how you'd—"

    "I'm on a bus right now, I don't have time for this."

    "Then can we please talk later?"

    She watched the cars rush by. "Okay." Today wasn't a good day for her. Today she felt like crap, she felt like...

    "Thanks, baby."

    Catalina felt it again, the sensation in her chest, the butterflies in her stomach. She could feel the blush on her cheeks starting. She sighed.

    "I'll talk to you at lunch, okay?"

    Catalina knew she couldn't trust herself. She'd always fall for his tricks. "Yeah," she said before she hung up, not even giving so much as a farewell. A wave of guilt washed over her when she thought of Jae's face once she'd said she wanted to break up. She shook her head.

    Lunchtime couldn't have come any slower. Once it did, she stood in the brightly-lit bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. Was she really going to meet with Philip? Did she even trust herself around him? She ran a hand through her hair and finally noticed the dark bag under her eyes and her pale chapped lips. She expected that she could see him looking like that? Oh, he'd start thinking she lost sleep over him. How wrong he'd be.

    Her phone vibrated on top of the counter and her head snapped towards it. This was a huge mistake.

    "Yeah?" She answered, pulling out the tinted chapstick from the small front pocket of her backpack.

    "Babe, where are you? I'll go get you."

    She stared at herself and took a deep breath. "By the biology labs in the South building."

    Catalina didn't leave the washroom for a while, she just stared at herself and cursed. A couple of girls had come and gone, barely fazed by how Catalina threw curses at herself. She finally worked up the courage to leave the bathroom, her hair still a mess and no chapstick applied.

    Catalina could hear the soft pitter-patter of the rain against the windows of the building. The rain had begun to fall and she expected it to continue for the rest of the day. She looked out the window and saw students rush to seek refuge inside buildings and under ledges. There was a group of students in the designated smoking area that didn't even budge as the rain fell faster. A girl smiled and raised her head, welcoming the cool rain.

    Catalina looked away, looking back down the hall.

    Philip came into view from the corner of the hall and Catalina's heart beat faster. She could feel her hands start to tremble and her eyes glossed over. Did you really feel scared when you liked someone?

    "Hey," he waved as he reached her.

    She felt her heart flutter, just like it used to whenever she saw him. "Hi."

    "I..." He looked at her. "Are you alright?" He reached for her cheek but then stopped, dropping his hand halfway.

    Thunder rolled and they both looked outside, finally the group of smoking students ran to take shelter.

    "Yeah. I stayed up late, had a project due at nine this morning." She lied, looking down, but she knew he'd read past her. It was hard for her to lie.

    The door whined and laughter filled the hall. It was the smoking students, they were drenched, water dripping from their clothes and pooling at their shoes as their hair stuck to their head. They were joking and teasing each other.

    Philip nodded. "Well..." He stared at the group. "Wanna step into the staircase?"

    He led her to the dark, damp, and cold staircase where the group had come from. Their shoes began squeaking once they passed over the puddles of water.

    The sounds of the rain echoed in the staircase. It felt hollow and lonely. Catalina kept to herself, she still wasn't sure why she agreed to this meeting in the first place.

    "You didn't bring a jacket?" He asked, eyebrow lifting, concern sprinkled in his green eyes.

    She shook her head. "I was running late for the bus."

    Philip took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "I guess you'd like me to get straight to the point, huh?"

    She gave a slow nod.

    "I guess...I..." He trailed, looking into her deep dark eyes. "I miss you. Like a lot. Cat, I know...I know you have a boyfriend, but—"

    "Actually," Catalina sighed, "We broke up." It was something about him that forced her to be honest with him, forced her to be real with herself.

    Philip's eyes widened and he tilted his head. "When?"

    She wasn't sure if she should answer truthfully. "Uhm, we...well, yesterday."

    "Oh...Well...I wanted to..." He rubbed his wrist. "Look Cat, I'd really want for you to give me another chance. I mean, I know I screwed up the first time, and I understand if you're done with me. It's just...I still like you, I miss you.... The, uh," he looked down, "the times we'd just laugh and hang out. Or your small smiles..." He turned away, bashful. "You know, I miss that."

    Her heart began fluttering again, and it was as if he'd confessed the first time. Her cheeks burned.

    "I promise," he turned to her, "I promise I'll do better. I'll work harder. I'll treat you right, Cat, I will. Just...Just give me another chance."

    "Philip...I—"

    "Cat, just...think about it, that's all I ask. Think about it, you don't have to—I mean, you just broke up yesterday and it really isn't right—"

    "Okay." Catalina nodded.

    "What?" Philip blinked.

    "You wanted a second chance, didn't you?" Thunder rumbled again, echoing through the staircase.

    He stopped his shock. "Are you, uh, are you sure?"

    Catalina's gaze fell to her ring and she fidgeted with it. "Yeah. I still...I still like you."

    Philip stood from the cold concrete stairs and pulled her up. "Actually?" A smile spread on his lips as he slipped his hand on her waist. "You're not setting me up, right?"

    Catalina assured herself this was the best way to properly sort her feelings. She'd properly get over him if they ended things well this time. She could move on. "We're not dating yet. I need a bit of time. Let me," she took his hand away from her waist, "stay alone for a week or two."

    Philip nodded. "Of course." He took her hands and squeezed them. "I promise, Cat, I won't make you regret this."

    She gave a small smile and nodded as well. "I'll...I'll see you, okay?"

    He kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Cat."

    Catalina's heart just had to clench, this time painfully as Jae came back to mind. Oh god, this wasn't right. It wasn't right that when she was with Jae she'd think of Philip and when she was here, finally with Philip, Jae popped into her mind. 


End file.
